Quileute Stone Legend, Sequel
by LauraWinter
Summary: Jacob and Bella have four children. Their daughter Sienna receives an unexpected visitor in the woods. WARNING: This story contains discipline of children and teens in the form of spanking. Rating for language and discipline.
1. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: Some characters have been created by Stephenie Meyer and I do not own them.

_This story is a sequel to "Quileute Stone Legend." Jacob and Bella now have four kids: Caleb is 20, Matthew is 18, Sienna is 15 and Lucas is 10. _

_(In this story, everything from Twilight to Eclipse happened as written by Stephenie Meyer. Until the end of Eclipse when Bella finally realizes she is also in love with Jacob. This is a "what if Bella had chosen Jake?" story.)_

**Chapter 1:**

As far back as she could remember, Sienna Black had been told that she looked exactly like her mother. Her deep brown hair and eyes matched Bella's, as well as her fair skin. They had been mistaken for sisters on more than one occasion. Their personalities were very similar as well. Both were strong, independent and wise beyond their years. There was one main difference, however. Bella had always been very clumsy and lacking in athletic ability. Sienna excelled in sports, and enjoyed pushing herself beyond normal physical capabilities. She also loved the outdoors, no matter what the weather. That was what brought her outside today, on a cloudy, drizzly day just outside of Forks, Washington. She never strayed too far from her house on the Quileute Reservation because her dad was very protective and she didn't want to go through the trouble of worrying him or making him upset. But there was a nice little trail that ran along a creek where she spent so many of her days.

She sat on a large rock to take a short rest and began absently drawing designs on the rock with her finger. She could hear the breeze whistling through the tall oak and maple leaves above her head and she relished a short break in the light rain. Then she heard a sound that did not belong in nature. Leaves crackling under a soft footstep. It wasn't unheard of to come across other hikers along this trail. But she could tell that this person...or animal...was no longer hiking. Whatever it was had stopped moving somewhere nearby. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She figured it must have been her imagination running wild, so she continued to trace meaningless lines with her fingers. And then there he was, standing directly in front of her. The most gorgeous guy Sienna had ever laid eyes on. His hair was bronze, and he had the build of a greek god. His eyes were deep pools of amber and she thought someone this beautiful would have no cares in the world. But the look on his face was of confusion...and possibly pain.

"Are you lost? I know these woods pretty well if you need a guide." She ventured. She had always been told to not talk to strangers, but there was something about this guy that she inherently trusted.

"What's your name?" The handsome stranger asked.

"Um...well I don't really know you, so I don't know if I should answer that question." She said as she warily rose to her feet. She didn't want to take her trust too far. There were too many stories about what happened to stupid girls alone in the woods.

"Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Its just that...you look like someone I used to know."

She couldn't help but grin. "You know, that's a pretty bad pick-up line."

His returning smile was warm.

"You sound like her too. I was being sincere, actually...I'm an old friend of Bella Swan. Do you know her?"

She relaxed her stance a bit. "Yeah, she's my mom. And she's Bella Black now...So, how do you know her?"

He thought about his answer before he spoke again.

"We went to high school together."

"You look a lot younger than my mom. More like my brother's age. You mean you were one of her students?"

"Yes. A few years ago." Something about his answer made her think he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Oh ok. I'll tell her I ran into you. Except..I guess I have to know your name first."

He seemed reluctant to speak for another moment, a new wave of pain clouding his features.

"No, don't worry about it. I was just passing through. You take care, alright?" He turned to leave, but she was too curious to let this beautiful stranger walk away yet.

"Wait! Um...are you sure you don't need any help? You seem...sad about something."

He smiled, though his face was still pained. "I'm fine. Especially after meeting you, Ms. Black. You look just like your mother. It brings back memories."

"My name's Sienna. Everyone always tells me I look just like her."

Then Sienna heard her father's familiar call. It was time to come in for dinner. "Well, that's my dad. I better get going. He worries when I don't come right away."

"Then you should go. It was nice meeting you, Sienna." He inclined his head then turned and walked away. Sienna couldn't explain why it was so hard for her to watch him leave. She still had no idea who he was, but she knew he was hiding something. He had known her mother, but hadn't wanted her to mention that she had run into him. He wouldn't even tell her his name. Weird.

She started back on the path home and met Jacob a few minutes later.

"Hey Baby, did you have a good walk?" He put his arm around her affectionately.

She stumbled slightly under the added weight on her shoulders.

"Yeah. It was interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I ran into someone. This guy...he said he was one of mom's students, but he wouldn't tell me his name."

Jacob stopped walking. Something did not seem right to him for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

"Well, he looked about seventeen or eighteen...light brown hair, golden eyes. And he was extremely hot."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Sienna wasn't shy about how she felt about boys. He wished she would spare him some of her commentary on the varying objects of her affections.

"Look, I don't really like the fact that you met some strange guy in the woods and started a conversation. Did he seem dangerous or say anything weird?"

"No...but he looked like he was sad about something. At first he said he went to high school with mom, but I knew he probably meant he was one of her students. Oh! And he called her Bella Swan. Why would he use her maiden name?"

Jacob had a sneaky suspicion that he knew exactly who had been in the woods with his daughter.

"Sienna, why don't you go on home and get ready for dinner. I just wanna check on something really quick. Tell your mom I'll be in soon."

She looked confused. "Uh..ok Dad."

He didn't wait to see if she obeyed. He just turned around and followed the trail back the way Sienna had come. When he got deeper inside the trees he opened his mind and threw his thoughts into the coming twilight.

_Edward, I know you're out there. What do you want?_

The beautiful young man Sienna had met in the woods stepped out from behind the close-knit trees.

"Hello, Jacob." He said without a care in the world. As if it hadn't been twenty-five years since the two had met. "Your daughter is absolutely beautiful."

Jake tried to suppress a growl.

"Stay away from my daughter. And my whole family for that matter. I don't know what you're doing here, but I liked it better when you kept your distance."

Edward held up his hands as if in surrender. "I didn't come here for a fight...I just wanted to see how Bella was doing. I'm not planning on seeing her. I was just...curious, I guess."

"Yeah well, she's not your concern anymore, is she, Bloodsucker?"

Instead of getting angry, a deep sadness stole across Edward's face. "You're right. I let her go a long time ago. It still doesn't mean I don't care about her or what's going on in her life. Sienna mentioned brothers...how many children do you have?"

Jacob didn't really want to continue this conversation. Talking to his wife's ex was not on his list of fun things to do. And "ex" wasn't even the right word. Jacob knew Bella and Edward were deeply in love at one point. Bella had chosen Jacob against all odds. Because she knew that she could have a normal, mortal life. Her love for Jacob, and being able to stay human along with her friends and family, had been enough to make her choose a werewolf instead of a vampire. The memories of Bella choosing Jake made Edward cringe. He couldn't help but overhear Jacob's train of thought.

"Are you really here to talk about my kids?" Jacob answered. "There's no way you would risk coming here after all this time just to 'check on her'.....what else is going on?"

Edward hesitated. It never ceased to amaze him how perceptive Jacob Black was.

"Well...its not a problem yet, but I should probably give you a heads up. Carlisle was just visiting the Volturi."

Jacob shuddered at the name.

"They're not coming, are they?" He asked in alarm. "I thought we took care of that a long time ago."

Flashes of memories were coming back in droves. _Bella saying she would be with Jacob, but they would have to do something about the Volturi. Carlisle putting Bella in funeral make-up and making her look dead. Photographs, a fake burial...they would tell the Volturi that Alice had tried to change Bella as she had promised, but she went too far. _

Carlisle had taken the "proof" of Bella Swan's death and the Volturi believed. Or that was what Jacob had been told.

"We did." Edward tried to sound casual so as not to raise an alarm. "But they were asking Carlisle all kinds of questions during his recent trip. As if they knew, or at least suspected, that it had all been a ruse. I wanted to come here and make sure she was alright, but also to warn you that there might be danger. Alice hasn't seen them coming yet, but I'm going to remain in the area to keep a close eye on things, just in case."

Jacob blew out his breath in a large huff. Life had been mostly uncomplicated for him and his family. The werewolves were no longer necessary because the vampires had left. What would happen if they all came back again? Especially sadistic ones like the Volturi? He shuddered to think of the complications that would arise because of this threat.

"Listen...I can't deal with this right now, my family will be wondering where I am and I don't want Bella asking any questions. She doesn't need to know about any of this until we have more information. Please...tell Carlisle I'd like to meet with both of you for more details. I'll meet you at First Beach at midnight."

"Alright." Edward responded. "Its probably a good time for me to make my exit anyway. Your wife is on the porch calling for you." The pain in his voice was almost palpable when he referred to Bella as Jacob's wife.

Jacob just nodded and turned in the direction of his house. He was almost out of the woods when he saw Sienna glaring at him from a secluded spot within the trees. She had heard everything and she wanted answers.

_End of Chapter_

_There will definitely be more to this story. But I wanted to know what kind of reviews I got first. Please let me know what you thought or if there are any confusing parts. I'll go into more detail about the Volturi and back story on Jacob/ Bella in later chapters. Hope you liked it!_


	2. An Awkward Meal

**Chapter 2:**

"Come on, its time for dinner." Jacob said darkly to his fifteen year old daughter, Sienna. She had just heard a very interesting conversation between her dad and a very unusual stranger and there was no way she was letting him off the hook that easily.

"Yeah right, Dad. What the hell was that I just heard?"

"_That_ was none of your business. And watch your language." He answered.

"You can't seriously expect me to forget what just happened, can you?" She looked at him incredulously.

"And what did just happen?" He shot back at her.

"I don't know, but it was kinda freaky! This strange hot guy tells me he knew Mom and I figured it was just some random acquaintance. But then you go out there looking like you're gonna beat the hell out of him. You said 'she isn't your concern anymore.' What was that supposed to mean?" She got a very serious look on her face. "Did Mom have an affair with that kid?"

"What? No. Its nothing like that. But its complicated and like I said before, its none of your business."

She took a step closer to him, her temper rising the way his so commonly did.

"It is too my business. It sounded like Mom was in some kind of trouble. If she's in any kind of danger, I think I have the right to know."

"Hey, calm down. Nobody is in danger. That guy out there is just...an old family friend. He's here to help with an important adult matter. One which you are not a part of"

"Is _he_ even an adult?" She asked skeptically.

"He's older than he looks, alright? Look, I don't want you worrying about this. It wasn't really that big of deal. And I don't want you mentioning any of this to your mom. I will tell her when the time is right. Ok?"

She thought about it for a minute, arms folded in frustration. Why wasn't her dad telling her everything? He had never hidden anything from her before. At least, as far as she knew.

"I think Mom has the right to know. Whatever's going on concerns her. If you don't tell her I will." She hoped he wouldn't call her bluff. She rarely defied her father, mostly because she didn't like to disappoint him. But she also didn't want to risk getting into trouble. She thought that maybe the threat of her telling her mom the secret might be enough to get more information.

"No, Sienna. You don't know the whole situation. Look...I'm not keeping this from her, I just need more facts before I talk to her. I'm trying not to worry her and I am asking you to do the same. Please...let me tell her when I'm ready."

"You mean after your midnight meeting on First Beach?" She looked at him smugly. She had heard the entire conversation and had not missed the part when they set up another meeting time. "Maybe I'll just follow you there to find out everything."

He closed the gap between them and firmly grabbed her arm. His voice was fierce as he spoke to her.

"You listen to me, young lady. This is _none_ of your business. It is dangerous and you are on a need to know basis. I am your father and I will take care of this. Until then, your only job is to not tell your mother. Understand? If I even think you might be trying to follow me, you will be grounded for a month, or worse." He released her arm and took a deep breath. "Now are you ready to come inside for dinner? Or should I give you a minute to pull yourself together."

She hadn't realized she was shaking. Whether it was from anger or fear, she couldn't tell. Her dad had never been so firm with her before.

"I-I'm ok." She stuttered.

He looked at her more closely then sighed again. He pulled her into a hug, and she went slightly unwillingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just know you and that you try to take matters into your own hands. Things that usually don't concern you, I might add. I just need you to trust that I will handle this. There's nothing for you to worry about. Ok?"

She nodded then pulled away from him and started for the house. He followed and they made the rest of the way without any further discussion.

*

Jacob's excuse for their late arrival had been that he and Sienna had just gotten caught up in conversation about her day. Which wasn't exactly a lie. Forks were scraping against plates at the dinner table and most of the Black family was caught up in the colorful telling of Caleb Black's most recent hot date. He was quite the ladies' man and often had new adventures to regale the family of at the dinner table. Matthew rolled his eyes quite often, doubting the truth of most of the things coming out of his brother's mouth. Lucas half listened. He wasn't too interested in girls yet, he was just waiting for his parents' permission to be excused from the table so he could continue his half-finished level on his zombie-war video game. Bella listened to Caleb intently. She loved hearing about her son's love life, but she hoped he found a girl who was a little more clear headed than her oldest child. Jacob was very good at feigning interest in the story. All he could think about was his meeting with Edward and what news Carlisle would bring later on in the evening. Sienna however, sat scowling in her corner of the dining room. She too was thinking of the meeting that happened in the woods earlier and she couldn't understand why her father was acting so nonchalantly. She knew that incredibly amazing looking guy had to be more than just "an old family friend." Maybe she would hint to her mom about what had happened that day. She might be able to get some better answers out of her. She waited for Caleb to finish his incredibly boring story.

"So then we turned the corner and there was her identical twin sister. Just as smoking hot, but she was wearing stilettos and a leather jacket...you won't believe what happened next."

Sienna couldn't take any more of this.

"Oh please spare us, Caleb. Let me guess...you had a threesome in the back of their hummer and now they're both pregnant with your babies?"

All eyes turned to Sienna in shock.

"Sienna Marie! Do you have to be so vulgar at the dinner table?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Why am I the vulgar one, Mom? He was the one telling the story in the first place. I just didn't want to hear his lame made-up speech about the dumb blonde twins."

"It wasn't made up, Stupid. You just can't imagine me being with two hot chicks cause you can't even get a mediocre guy. Am I right?" He and Matthew gave each other five and Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even try with the level of idiocy in this house?" She asked herself to no one in particular.

Jacob held his hands up as a gesture of peace. "Alright, alright, that's enough you guys. Let's just talk about something else."

Sienna took the opening.

"Yeah, like the guy I met in the woods today."

Jacob dropped his fork on his plate in shock, then glared at his daughter.

Bella perked up. "You met someone in the woods today? Another hiker?"

Jacob tried to intervene. "Yes, just a hiker. Not too interesting, _right_ Sienna?"

Sienna just kept eye contact with her mother. She didn't want to lose her nerve.

"Actually, I thought it was very interesting. He said you were his teacher when you taught literature at the high school a few years ago. I didn't catch his name, though. Did you, Dad?"

Jacob could feel his heart pounding faster. He couldn't believe Sienna was selling him out like this. And not just in front of Bella, but the whole family.

"You talked to him too, honey? Did you recognize him?" Bella turned to Jacob.

His gaze remained on Sienna for another moment, then he turned to his wife.

"I did actually...and its someone we both know, to be perfectly honest. But this is not a conversation for the dinner table. Its more just a you and me thing. Sienna...you're done eating. I'm sure you have homework to finish in your room."

Everyone was quiet. They didn't understand why Jacob had so abruptly dismissed Sienna from the table. But no one looked more confused than Bella. Jacob just started eating again while Sienna angrily pushed her plate away. She stood up then stormed off to her room. Matthew and Caleb gave each other a questioning glance, then quickly looked back to their plates.

"What was that all about, Jake? What did she do?" Bella asked.

"Its not important. Let's just finish our meal in peace."

She did not start eating again. "I'd like to know what's going on between the two of you. What are you not telling me?"

He looked around at the faces of his family. They had all stopped eating and were curious what was going on as well.

"Its really nothing. Sienna and I got in a little argument earlier and I asked her not to bring it up. I could tell she was on the verge of doing just that, so I sent her to her room, ok? No big deal."

This seemed to slightly pacify Bella, but she wasn't completely satisfied that everything was normal. Lucas took advantage of the break in the tension, stood, and announced that he was finished and was going to go finish his level.

"Sit down." Bella and Jacob said in unison. They both smiled, but Luke found no humor in their moment of parental synchronicity. He just sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair.

"Why does Sienna get to leave the table?" He whined.

"Because she's in trouble. I could arrange something like that for you if you really want me to." Jake replied casually.

Lucas' eyes widened. "No, that's alright. I'm fine staying here."

Caleb and Matthew couldn't help but chuckle. They were both so grateful they didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore.

Bella was having a hard time finishing her dinner. It was not like Jacob to keep something from her, so she knew the person they had met in the woods was probably more than just an average hiker. He had said, 'its more just a you and me thing.' What could he be referring to? She looked at her husband with a puzzled expression. He just kept eating, hoping her curiosity would not get the better of her until he had the chance to talk to Carlisle. He really needed more information before telling her about Edward...or the Volturi.

_End of Chapter...more to come soon_


	3. Shenanigans and Secrets

**Chapter 3:**

After the table had been cleared, Jacob made his way to Sienna's room. He knocked and she murmured her reluctant assent to enter. She was lying on the bed with her laptop in front of her, no doubt blogging about the injustices of being a teenager. He sat down at her desk and waited to see if she would acknowledge his presence any further. She just kept ticking away on the keyboard. He cleared his throat, but she didn't respond.

"Sienna, I'd like to speak to you about what happened at dinner." She acted as if she hadn't heard him. So it was to be the silent treatment. He decided a direct approach was the best option. He walked over to the bed, picked up the laptop and closed it. Then he placed it on the desk.

"Hey!" She objected.

"I needed to talk to you and you were having trouble paying attention. I just decided to remove the distraction."

"I could hear you just fine. I was just ignoring you." She replied.

"Yes, I noticed that. Can we have a civilized conversation now?"

She sighed and sat up. "Go ahead."

"I was hoping you would start. You know, like maybe telling me why you decided to tell your mom something I specifically asked you not to tell her?"

She shrugged then answered, "She has the right to know things that concern her."

"And I told you I wasn't keeping her in the dark forever. I just needed to get more information. Now she's gonna be grilling me all night about it."

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" She replied snidely.

He ignored her comment. "I would appreciate it in the future if you would actually respect what I've asked you to do. Especially when it concerns your mom. Alright?"

She just shrugged again.

"Sienna, I'm serious. What you witnessed in the woods was not an idle conversation. It was also not meant for your ears. I need you to just let it go and trust that I will take care of things. Please." The tone of his voice made her even more curious, but she decided to appease him for now.

"I get it, Dad. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you, Baby. Its for your own good...I promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, can I have my computer back now?"

He smiled. His daughter was practically surgically attached to her laptop. He handed her the computer then lightly swatted her behind on the way out, murmuring something along the lines of 'spoiled brat'. Then he went to see what damage control needed to be done with Bella.

She was reading her book in the master bedroom. The older boys had gone out to raise trouble, while Lucas was busy saving the world from virtual zombies. "Fifteen more minutes, Luke--Then you're getting ready for bed!" She called to her youngest. He groaned then continued shooting.

Jacob sat on the arm rest of her chair and began massaging her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes and her book and relaxed, relishing the release of tension his touch brought her.

"Did you talk to Sienna?"

He was hoping she would give him a little more time to think about what he would tell her.

"Yeah, we're good now. No big deal."

"So who was this mystery man you met in the woods? I don't remember you knowing any of my previous students very well. You made it sound like it was someone interesting." She gave him a questioning glance.

He took a minute to collect his thoughts.

"Actually...its kindof a surprise."

"What? Jake, you know I don't like surprises. My birthday was last month, remember?"

"Yeah well, I'm not ready to spill the beans yet, so you'll just have to wait."

She gave him that classic suspicious look that she had perfected over the years, but he just smiled and kissed her forehead. He went to his garage where he could sit and think. Tonight would be interesting to say the least. He didn't like the idea of being around vampires again. He especially disliked the thought of his family being exposed to them. But the Cullens were the lesser of two evils. And he would do whatever it took to keep the blood sucking Volturi away from the ones he loved. Even if it meant having to speak to Edward again.

*

The minute her dad handed her the computer and left the room, Sienna began making preparations. She was going to get to the bottom of the mystery no matter what she had to do. She got in her Pjs and set the pillows under her blankets to look like she was sleeping. She then made her rounds to say good night to her family. They had to believe she was going to bed. After she got to her room, she changed back into her jeans and a t-shirt. She turned out the lights and just as she was beginning to climb out the window, Lucas threw open her door. He had only been going to ask if she had seen his toothbrush, but knew he had caught her doing something incredibly against the rules. Jackpot! He loved having something to hold over her.

"Busted!" He announced.

"SHHH!!! Shut up, you idiot! Close the door!"

He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Where you of to, Sen?"

"None of your business."

He nodded and said, "Oh ok, I'll just go tell Mom and Dad. Have fun!" He turned around and placed his hand on the door knob.

"No!" She said, a little too loud. "You CAN'T tell them you little turd...come on I'll talk, but please don't tell anyone!"

He smiled, knowing he had the power. "Speak up, then."

She sighed. "Dad is going to a strange, secret meeting and I'm gonna find out what's going on. So you have to cover for me."

"Yeah right. I'm coming too!"

She stomped over to him and twisted his arm. "Don't even think about it. This is my thing, you can't come."

"Ow! Ow! Let go! If you don't let me come, I'm going straight to Dad. You'll be in deep shit."

She scowled at him, then tried another tactic.

"If Dad catches us, we'll be dead. He'd probably spank the daylights out of you. Are you sure you wanna risk that?"

"You'll be in more trouble than me, it was your idea. I'm not scared of getting caught."

She was running out of time. She wanted to be in the back of the truck with time to spare, just in case he left early for his meeting. She had no other choice but to give in to the little cretin's demands. She told him to go get ready for bed, put some pillows under the covers then say good night to everyone so nobody suspected anything. She would meet him in the back of the truck. And if he wasn't quiet or tried anything stupid to get them caught, she would personally beat the hell out of him.

*

Jacob came in from the garage around 11:30 and checked on his kids really quick to make sure they were sleeping, then peeked in on Bella. She was asleep as well. He grabbed his keys and headed out to his truck. The drive to First Beach was quick and smooth. He parked by a secluded tree then got out. He saw Edward and Carlisle standing not too far away on some rocks in the middle of the beach. He made his way there and nodded his greeting to the two vampires.

"Carlisle. Edward. Where should we start?" Carlisle glanced at Edward, then back to Jacob.

"We should probably start by informing you that you had a few stowaways. We can hear their heartbeats. They're hiding in the bushes by your truck."

Jacob turned quickly toward the intruders and heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned back to Carlise.

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment, I need to go make sure they are out of hearing distance. This'll just take a minute."

He made his way to the bushes where Sienna and Lucas stood waiting for the storm that was their father's temper. They had tried to be as silent as possible from the truck to the bushes so they could hear the voices better. Sienna couldn't understand how they had gotten caught so quickly.

Jacob's voice was tense as he tried to maintain his cool in the face of his two youngest children.

"I don't want any arguments. You both are going to get in the truck and stay there until I say its time to go. I will know if you try anything." He ushered them into the truck, then closed the door with a loud thud.

When he reached Edward again, the vampire was smirking.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"I don't know who is angrier. You or your daughter. She really wants to figure out who I am and you spoiled her plans."

Jacob didn't see the humor.

*

Bella lay fast asleep in her bed and didn't realize Jacob wasn't with her until she heard the front door slam open and her two oldest boys stumble in. She was ready to yell and lecture, thinking they'd been out drinking and partying, but when she had made her way to the living room, she saw that something was very wrong with Caleb. Matthew helped him inside then guided him to the couch. He looked awful. He was sweating bullets and looked wan and nauseated. She hurried to him and placed her hand on his forehead. She felt his skin blazing underneath her touch and she knew in an instant that this was no normal fever. Oh where was Jacob when she really needed him? She told Matthew to stay with his brother, then she searched the house. He wasn't in the garage and when she went to check Sienna's room, she noticed something strange about the way the sheets lay on the bed. A little too neat. She went closer to the head of the bed and lifted the covers to peek at her daughter. She yelped in shock, then made her way to Lucas' room. She hoped without much enthusiasm that Sienna and Jake were hanging out with Luke. But she soon discovered that he wasn't home either.

Suddenly, all of the pieces came together for her. Jake and Sienna running into a stranger in the woods...Jacob saying he had a 'surprise' for her...Caleb morphing and changing into a monster. There was only one explanation: the vampires were back. And Jacob was with them. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

*

"Well, that's about all I know." Carlisle was saying to Jacob. "Alice hasn't seen them decide anything, but I know they suspect Bella may be alive. Edward and I thought you would want to know and possibly be prepared for them to come and take action."

"You think they want a fight?" Jacob asked, steeling himself for the worst Carlisle could say.

But before he could answer, they saw the flash of headlights and heard the car engine turn off. Bella was on her way to the group clustered on the beach. She had tried to prepare herself for seeing Edward, but the quickening of her heartbeat was uncontrollable. As she passed Jacob's truck she peered in through the window. Lucas was fast asleep in the backseat and Sienna was sulking in the passenger seat. She looked up in time to see her mother mouth the words, 'You're in big trouble!' Sienna nodded, but Bella didn't have time to lecture her daughter. She needed to see Jacob first.

When she reached the group, she couldn't find her voice. Edward hadn't changed. She hadn't expected him to, of course, but it was still hard to realize that he was just as beautiful as ever. And she was now in her early forties. With a few gray hairs and slightly weakening vision. Her heart was beating as fast as it ever had, however.

"Hello, Bella," his perfect voice purred.

"Edward." She responded simply. "I'd love to catch up, but we have a slight emergency at home. Jacob, Caleb needs you."

"What's going on?" He asked, slight alarm in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's turning into a werewolf. And now I know why." She looked intently at Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle laughed awkwardly as Edward shrugged. Bella didn't know if this was their way of apologizing, but she intended to get more of an explanation. Tonight.

"Are you sure?" Jake answered.

"Uh, yeah...pretty sure. His temp is off the charts and he looks like he's about to jump out of his skin. Literally. Anyway, he needs you right now. Why don't you take Sienna and Lucas to Billy's house on your way home. They don't need to be around to witness Caleb. And I'm guessing Matt might not be too far behind him."

"Where are you gonna be?" He asked as he slowly backed away toward the truck.

"I'll be here. I'd like to know why I wasn't invited to be a part of this little reunion." She turned back to Edward and he almost cringed under her glare. Jacob thought fleetingly of giving his wife a goodbye kiss, but her body language told him she would not be happy about a public display of affection just now. He settled for a quick 'I love you' before he ran to his truck.

Sienna saw her dad approaching and she folded her arms ready for a fight. She was surprised to see her mom still talking to the hot guys on the beach. The door to the truck opened and Jacob pulled himself into the driver's seat. He looked at Sienna who was about to yell and placed a finger on her lips.

"I don't want to hear one word, young lady. You are in so much trouble, I can't even think straight about what your punishment will be. But right now I'm taking you and Luke to Grandpa Billy's house. Your mom said Caleb is sick and we're gonna give him some space right now. Please don't make me any more upset than I already am."

She bit her tongue and began worrying about Caleb. He had never been so sick that they had been kicked out before. This was turning out to be one of the craziest days she had ever experienced. And she didn't even know why!

_End of Chapter_


	4. Repercussions

**Warning! **This chapter will contain non-sexual spanking of a teen. If its not your thing, I understand...just skip it!

Please read and review!!

**Chapter 4:**

Bella stood glaring at Edward, waiting for an explanation as to why he was back in her world. The last time they had seen each other he was utterly heartbroken. But he had let her go willingly because he knew its what she really wanted. At the time, she was heartbroken as well. She loved Edward more deeply than some people could ever understand. But she felt she had made the right choice in Jacob. And now, after twenty-two years of marriage and four children, she knew without a doubt she had made the right choice. She looked at Edward now and felt content about the decision she had made. But none of this explained what had brought him back.

"Does my daughter know who you are and why you're here?" She was angry that any of her children had been involved without her knowledge. She wasn't worried about danger from Edward or any of the Cullens, but she thought she'd be the one to tell them about the vampires herself.

"No, she doesn't." He replied. His face betrayed no hint of pain at being around Bella again, but she knew it couldn't have been easy for him. "She thinks exactly what she told you. I was a student of yours when you taught literature at the high school. That job fits you well, by the way."

She wasn't comfortable with any compliments, especially when she was still slightly put off about being left out of the loop. "We're not really here to discuss me or my career choices. Why are you here?"

"I'll let Carlisle explain." Now she was nervous. She didn't know Edward to be reluctant to be honest with her. But it had been a long time since they had bee together, and a lot of changes had taken place between them. Carlisle shifted his weight at the mention of his name. Bella knew he didn't need to, but he had hundreds of years of practice acting human.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I went to Italy to visit Aro a few weeks ago. The last time I saw him was when we went to tell him about your "death." We showed him the pictures and he believed what I told him. I was careful not to let him touch me because I knew he would find out the truth. But when I spoke to him recently, he kept asking questions about the whole situation. I don't know why he would have been so interested, unless he was suspicious that we had lied about something. He asked to touch my hand and I acted as if I was offended that he didn't trust me. I made a quick exit, but I don't know if he bought it. Anyway, Alice has been keeping tabs on things there and they haven't made any decisions to come check out the story in person. But we wanted to come and make sure you were alright and to warn Jacob. We were planning on telling you as well, but we didn't want him to think we were invading Quileute territory."

She was reeling from the wealth of information he had shared. The Volturi suspected something? If this were the case, they might have a war on their hands. She didn't want her children anywhere close to any member of the Volturi. Her pulse began to quicken and her heart began to pound. Edward heard the change and stepped closer to her.

"We won't let them hurt you. We will fight them if we need to. I promise that nothing will happen to you or anyone in your family."

She looked in his eyes and knew that he would in fact do everything in his power to protect her and her children.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. Maybe we should just run."

He shook his head. "Its too dangerous, they might find you. If they come, we will defend you."

She shivered in the cold October air. She was in a state of shock and wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle.

"Well...thank you for the warning. How will I get in contact with you if I need to speak with you again?"

Carlisle answered this time. "We'll be renting the same house again. We can't let anyone know we're back though, because there are still some people who may remember us from before. Like your father, for example. I don't think he would much appreciate us being back here. And here's my cell phone number." He handed her a card with only the phone number printed on it.

"Alright, well...I should probably get back to my house now and see how Caleb is doing."

They nodded goodbye, but as she turned to leave, she heard Edward's voice again.

"Bella..."

She turned back around and he looked like he was fighting back emotion.

"It was nice to see you again. I'm glad you're happy."

She smiled and wished she could erase some of his pain.

"Thank you," was all she could manage. Then she turned and went back to her car.

*

Bella stopped by Billy's house the next morning to check on Sienna and Lucas. They were at the breakfast table, finishing up a meal that Bella guessed her daughter had made. She was very talented in the kitchen. Bella gave her father-in-law a quick kiss on the cheek, then sat at the table next to Lucas.

"How is Caleb doing?" Billy asked.

"He's still pretty sick. We'll probably need to have the kids stay here for at least a couple more days if that's alright."

He thought about that for a moment.

"Why don't you have Caleb stay here while he's recovering? No sense in keeping these guys out of their home. Especially since we don't know exactly when he'll be better."

She hadn't thought of this possibility, but Billy had been taking care of Jacob when he had gone through the same thing so long ago.

"Are you sure? He can be a handful when he's...sick."

Billy chuckled.

"I think I can handle it, Bella."

She smiled and turned to her children.

"Well guys, I guess this means you can just take the bus home when you're done with school today. I'm sure your dad is anxious to see you too."

Both kids visibly cringed at the thought of what would happen the next time they saw their dad.

*

Bella was in the kitchen when Sienna and Lucas came in after school. She waited until they put their school bags down before she broke the news.

"Sienna, your father is waiting for you in your room." Sienna's stomach muscles involuntarily clenched. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about. She would just be grounded for the next...oh, twenty years. She just needed to watch what she said, so as not to make him any more mad than he already was. She walked to her room, head held high and went inside, closing the door behind her. He was sitting on the bed.

"Have a seat." He said.

"I'd rather stand, actually."

"Alright." He waited for her to say more. When she remained quiet, he asked in a patient voice, "Would you like to explain to me what happened last night? Especially the part where you sneaked out of the house and brought your little brother along with you. I'm definitely interested in finding out the reasons behind that choice."

She was slightly annoyed with his condescending tone.

"I really wanted to know what was going on. I wasn't planning on Luke coming with me, but he walked in when I was....um...trying to sneak out...and he said he'd tell you if I didn't let him come too."

"So you thought the better decision was to let him come on a risky mission than to just stay home so neither one of you would get into trouble?"

She felt a little foolish when he put it that way.

"I didn't think either of us would be in any danger since you would be there. I just really wanted to find out who that guy is."

"Curiosity is not an excuse for disobedience, young lady. When I tell you to stay away from something, I expect you to listen. What you did was extremely wrong. You snuck out, you disobeyed me and you got your brother in trouble. Plus, you worried your mother. You owe her an apology, by the way."

She was getting tired of the lecture. "Can you just tell me how long I'm grounded so I can get out of here?"

"You're grounded for a month." She nodded then turned to leave. "You're not excused." He said firmly.

She turned back around dreading the rest of his lecture. "Dad, I know what I did was wrong...can't it just be over now?"

He shook his head and she was confused by the pained look on his face.

"I debated up until this morning whether or not you're too old for a spanking."

Her eyes widened. "Please tell me you decided I'm too old."

He shook his head again. "What you did was pretty bad. You need to learn your lesson and the only way to do that is over my knee."

"Dad, I'm fifteen years old! The last time you spanked me was five or six years ago."

"You haven't deliberately disobeyed my in five or six years."

She took a step back without fully realizing it. "Look, I said I know what I did was wrong and I won't do it again. I promise!"

"We are doing this, Sienna. Now, come over here. No more arguments."

She felt like she was already about to cry. She decided to bring out the big guns.

"Please, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"That's not gonna work, Sienna. Come over here. I'm not gonna tell you again."

She clenched her fists and made a split-second, irrational decision. She opened the door and ran out.

Jacob got up, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Sienna Marie Black, you get your butt back here right now!"

She was almost out the front door when she ran straight into Matt.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He asked casually. She took one quick look at him, grabbed his car keys out of his hand and ducked past him. Matt tried to grab her, but she was too fast for him too. He didn't understand what she was doing until he saw their dad come into the room looking livid. He got the connection and ran after his sister. She was in the driver's seat trying to start the car.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?!" He demanded.

"Trying to run away, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't know how to drive!"

"I'll learn! It can't be that hard." He opened the door and motioned for her to get out.

She shook her head violently. She was not going back inside that house.

"I'll come with you. Just let me drive." He said gently.

She looked up to see Jacob watching the exchange, arms folded tightly across his chest. She got out of the car and walked around to the other side. Matt looked at his dad and said, "I'll bring her back. She just needs some time to get away for a minute."

Jacob gave up and held out his hand in assent as he walked back inside the house. Matt could hear Jacob calling for Lucas.

"Luke, its time for our little 'talk.' Where are you?"

As Matt backed out of the driveway he could hear Lucas' answering call. "Ah Dad, do we have to?" He laughed in spite of the situation. "Poor Luke."

They drove on in silence for a few minutes.

"So where are we going?" He decided to break the ice.

"As far away as possible. Can we make it to Vegas tonight?"

"Yeah right, girl. I'm taking you back tonight. Dad would kick my ass if I became your accomplice."

She smiled because it was probably true.

"I'll tell you what," he continued. "We'll drive up the canyon a little bit so you can clear your head. But we're not staying long. He looked pissed."

She nodded then rested her head against the window.

"So why exactly are we running away?" He asked.

"You heard about what happened the other night, right?"

"Oh, you mean when you snuck out, got in Dad's truck and tried to spy on him? Yeah, I heard about that. That still doesn't explain why you're running."

She looked at him like there shouldn't have been a need for any more explanation.

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"Let me see if I got this right. You sneak out and get in trouble...so you think running away will make it all go away? I'm confused. What do you think is gonna happen when I take you back?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I was kinda hoping he'd cool off enough that he wouldn't..you know..."

"Spank you?" He finished for her.

She nodded.

"Fat chance, Sienna. Its just gonna be worse now. You've dug yourself quite a deep hole, here."

"I know. I just panicked, I guess."

He parked when he reached an overlook on the windy canyon path. They got out and sat on the front bumper, but Sienna wasn't really enjoying the view. All she could think about was what was waiting for her at home.

"Look, I've been where you are right now. Plenty of times. Not as many times as Caleb, but who has? Anyway...I know it sucks. And it hurts like hell. But it'll be over before you know it. You just need to go home, face the music and get it over and done with."

"Yeah, but its the principle of the thing. I'm fifteen. I'm too old to be spanked." She said almost whining, contradicting her words.

"Hey, I think I was fourteen the last time the old man spanked me. And Caleb was probably fifteen or sixteen, who knows. Its not that big a deal. Here's what you need to do...you need to go home and find Dad right away. Tell him you're sorry for running away and that you're ready for your punishment. He'll respect that. And maybe he'll go easy on you."

She laughed. "Yeah right. But...thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You ready?"

She sighed again. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Let's roll."

And she was off to meet her fate.

*

They walked in the door and it felt like a ghost town. Sienna went into her parents' bedroom expecting to see Jacob, but Bella was reading alone. She looked up as her daughter entered and gave her an appraising look.

"You're back. You must not have gotten very far."

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He's in the garage, sulking. He was pretty mad when you left. I think he's probably calm by now. You owe him a pretty big apology."

She looked at her feet. "I know."

"Go find him then." Bella attempted an encouraging smile, but nothing would help to ease Sienna's tension.

As she walked through the house, she stopped by Lucas' room. He was lying on his stomach...she guessed it was because his bottom was sore from his earlier meeting with their dad. She knew she would be in the same situation soon enough and it sent chills down her spine. She found Jacob tooling around his current car project. He didn't even glance up to see who it was, he already knew.

"You decided not to run away I take it?"

She cleared her throat and managed a small, "Yep...I got hungry." She took a stab at humor, but it didn't really easy the pit in her stomach. He laughed lightly at the joke, but looked up at her face and became serious.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Can we go inside first?" She asked quietly. She still hadn't found her full voice.

"Sure." He put down his tools and gestured that he would follow her inside.

She walked into her room and sat on the bed, while he pulled the desk chair around and took a seat. She took a deep breath then began her speech she'd been preparing since her ride home with Matt.

"Dad...I'm so sorry I ran off like that. I know it was a bad decision. I was just...scared, I guess. I couldn't stand the thought of you...spanking me like I was a little kid. But I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to accept the consequences. I shouldn't have snuck out or let Luke come with me. And I really shouldn't have disobeyed you. I'm sorry."

He nodded, appreciating her honesty.

"Well, I'm really proud of you for being mature about this and realizing you made a mistake. You're right...it was a very bad decision for you to run away, but I appreciate the sincerity of your apology. Now, you have to understand that because you did run away, your spanking will be a bit more severe. Got it?"

It took every ounce of courage for her not to bolt again, but she held her ground and nodded her head.

"I'm ready. Let's just get this over with."

He sat up in his chair. "Alright, come here."

She stood and walked up to him.

"Pants down." He said.

She groaned.

"I told you it would be worse. If you had stayed in the first place, you would've been able to keep the jeans."

Sienna tried to reason with her father. "You know, its still probably gonna hurt like hell with the pants on. Can't we save it for when I steal a car or get arrested or something?"

He did not laugh. "You either take the pants off now, or you lose the underwear too."

She sighed and removed her jeans. Then she resolutely draped herself over his lap. She closed her eyes and waited for the first stinging blow.

"Sienna, I'm doing this because I love you and you need to learn that what you did was very wrong. Got it?"

She nodded and tried to think of something else. Anything else. That all went out the window when his hand came down hard across her backside. She grimaced. Yes, it was as bad as she remembered. Probably worse. Especially because her thin cotton panties gave absolutely no protection against the blaze his hand was delivering to her.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

She would not cry. She had already cried too much. Her bottom stung like never before, but she would not lose her focus and bawl like a baby. The spanking became more intense as the slow seconds ticked by.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Her bottom was now a bright pink. She resisted the urge to block his hand, she knew this would only make things worse for her.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Against her will, the tears began to flow. Not only was it painful, but she was embarrassed in this vulnerable position. She hoped he was almost done.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

His punishment had now left her backside a bright cherry red. Jacob could tell she had had enough. He rested his hand on her back then gently brought her to a sitting position on his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and cried quietly onto his chest. He was fighting back emotion too. He hated that he had to spank his little girl. But he knew it was necessary.

"Go ahead and rest for a little while, I'll let you know when its time for dinner." She nodded and he made his exit. The moment Jacob had closed the door, Sienna's tears began in earnest. She was humiliated and hurting. But most of all, she was mad at herself for disappointing her dad. She hoped he would be able to forgive her soon.

_End of Chapter_

_Thank you for all of your reviews, they have really helped me! I've had a suggestion about the possibility of Edward and Sienna falling for each other and I've toyed with the idea myself. But I wasn't sure how weird that would be, considering the history with Bella and everything. Any thoughts? As always, hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Reunion

To my readers: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Its a busy time of year and I've struggled with where exactly I want the characters to go. Anyway, enough excuses...on with the story.

**Chapter 5:**

It had been a week since the meeting with Carlisle and Edward. Things had been relatively normal and quiet for the Black family, except for Caleb's absence. He had been staying with Billy during that time to recover from his mystery illness. Sienna was shocked when she wasn't even allowed to visit him. Her parents wouldn't even go into detail about the sickness, other than the fact that he was too contagious to be seen by anyone.

They were sitting at the table for dinner, when the door flew open and Caleb sauntered in, no sign of illness in his gait or countenance.

"Hey guys. What's for dinner?"

Sienna looked up in surprise to see him, especially because she was expecting him to still look weak in some form. Bella smiled and walked over to her oldest son, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back then sat at the table and began filling his plate. His younger siblings just stared at him waiting for an explanation as to why he had been gone for a week, but he just ate as if he had never seen food before. He looked up and finally seemed to notice their curious staring.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"You've been gone...for a while. Are you ok?" Sienna asked in response.

He shrugged as if his absence was not a big deal. "Don't I look alright?"

Sienna smirked. "I guess you look like your normal idiotic self."

He glared at her and Bella sent her a warning glance.

"What were you sick with, Caleb?" This time it was Lucas who asked the question. Caleb looked at his father who shook his head slightly, reminding Caleb of the importance of keeping the secret.

"Just the flu. You know...fever, puking. All that good stuff."

"Ugh...that's disgusting, Caleb. Why do you have to be so gross?" Sienna was staring at him incredulously. He shoved a large bite of food in his mouth as he answered her.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just gifted that way."

She cringed then looked back at her food. Suddenly it wasn't as appetizing as it had been before her brother had come home. The conversation lulled as everyone seemed to accept Caleb's explanation of why he had been missing for a week. Matthew was more skeptical than the others. He was the one who had been with Caleb when he had gotten sick in the first place. He had stayed with him for what seemed like hours when Jacob had finally come in to take over. Jacob helped Caleb into his room and Matthew was told he was no longer needed and slept that night on the couch. It was all very strange. He knew his parents were hiding something. The illness seemed serious, but nobody seemed the least bit nervous. And as far as he knew, no doctors had been called. But now that Caleb was back, it looked as if he had never even been sick. Matthew just hoped he didn't get it, whatever it was.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Caleb asked.

Lucas looked at Sienna and grinned sheepishly. She shook her head at him. She did not want Caleb to know how much trouble she had gotten in, especially because of the punishment she had received. There was no doubt she would never hear the end of it with her oldest brother. He made fun of her all the time, for almost everything. If he found out his normally well behaved sister had been caught sneaking out of the house and got spanked for it...well, let's just say she could already hear the endless howls of laughter. She never really admitted it, but she looked up to Caleb more than anyone, except for maybe her mom. Caleb was so strong and confident and she had an image of perfection to uphold. She decided to head off any dangerous conversation before it started.

"Nope, just school. That's about it."

"And sneaking out of the house. That was pretty cool." Lucas added, proud of his slight rebellion. Sienna gave him a look of death for mentioning the outing.

"What? Sneaking out? Huh, I didn't know that kind of stuff happened with me out of the house." Caleb said.

Jacob came back into the conversation at that point. "Luke, don't go bragging about what you and your sister did. It was dangerous and stupid. And its not happening again...right?" He looked pointedly at Lucas.

"Of course not." There was a slight tone of sarcasm laced in his reply.

Caleb continued his line of questioning. "So let me get this straight...both of you snuck out? Because I definitely would've believed that you would sneak out, Luke. But Sienna? My perfect little sister? There's no way she would do anything that reckless."

Sienna's cheeks blushed.

"Can we talk about something else please?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You mean you really did sneak out? Wow...I'm proud of you, Sienna."

"Caleb!" Bella said.

"What? It takes guts to sneak out. I didn't think I taught her anything, but apparently she's not a completely lost cause." He turned again to Sienna. "Too bad you got caught, though. I guess I still have a few more lessons to give."

She couldn't help but smile at his casual attitude about defying their parents.

"Yeah, like how to not get punished. That part really sucked." Lucas said.

"Haha, I bet. But I never mastered that part either."

Sienna sighed. "I thought we were done talking about this."

Lucas knew why she didn't want to talk about it, but he enjoyed pushing her buttons. "Why, Sienna? Are you embarrassed cause you got spanked?"

"Lucas!!" She half shouted, half whined. Her face was bright red and she felt like she might start to cry.

He was laughing until he saw the look on Jacob's face.

"Alright, that's enough. Lucas, you knew your sister didn't want you to mention that. In this family we respect each other enough to keep certain things to ourselves. Whatever happened between your sister and me is private, as well as what happened with you and me. Understood?"

He shrugged and said, "Hey, I don't care if people know I got spanked. It happens all the time."

"Yeah, well you better be careful what you say, or its gonna happen again. And sooner than you think." Jacob threatened.

That was all it took for Lucas to return to his meal. Sienna on the other hand, still hadn't resumed eating. She was too humiliated. It was bad enough that she had to endure that form of punishment to begin with, but she really didn't want Caleb to find out about it. Now the teasing was about to commence. She couldn't deal with that, though. She scooted her chair away from the table, mumbling something about no longer being hungry, and made her way to her room.

"Good one, Luke." Matthew said.

Lucas looked repentantly at his plate. Bella made a move to get up to go comfort her daughter, but Caleb stood first. "Let me go talk to her. I've been in her shoes before." He stood and made his way to Sienna's room. He knocked then let himself in when there was no answer. She was sitting at her desk, drawing. Another one of her many talents.

"Hey, Sen. Why'd you leave?" He began.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, you don't have to be embarrassed. I've been over dad's knee more times than I can count."

She didn't respond. She just kept drawing.

"Hey, we don't even have to talk about it anymore. You feel like going for a walk?"

She finally looked up at him. "So that's it? You're not gonna laugh and make me feel like a retard because I'm not so perfect anymore?"

He looked back at her in shock. "Are you kidding me? I am so far from perfect, its not even funny. I'm not gonna judge you for making a mistake and getting in trouble for it. Trust me...I've known you're not perfect for quite a while. And surprisingly, I love you anyway." He chuckled as he lightly patted her head.

"Thanks Caleb. I kinda love you too." They were both quiet for a minute. Then Sienna broke the silence.

"Hey, let's go for that walk. I think I do need to get out of this house for a little while."

"Sounds good." He said. But as she headed for the door, he went to the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to teach you how to sneak out properly, remember?"

She laughed, then followed his lead.

_End of Chapter...more to come_


	6. Confrontation

_I know I just did a chapter tonight, but I couldn't help writing another short one. There are new ideas popping into my head all the time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 6:**

Caleb led Sienna through the woods close by the house. No matter how well she thought she knew the woods, he knew them better. He had spent much of his childhood exploring that forest and she felt comfortable being with him, even though the clouds overhead were an ominous gray and threatening rain at any moment. They had gotten out of the house so easily, but Sienna was a little nervous about what might happen if they were caught. She was optimistic that she wouldn't be in as much trouble as before because she was now the following younger sibling. The conversation was slow, but not uncomfortable. Sienna told Caleb about her day at school, while he reminisced about camping within the trees. They reached a small clearing and Sienna was about to head for her favorite stream, when suddenly Caleb stopped walking. His head snapped up and his eyes became intense. He was searching for something.

"What's wrong?" Sienna ventured.

"Shhh!" He put his arm in front of her, as if shielding her from danger, a danger which she could not see.

And then there he was. Beautiful bronze hair. Perfect skin and body. The same mysterious man she had seen twice before. But he didn't seem threatening to her. Why was Caleb reacting so intently? It wasn't like this guy had a weapon or anything.

"Hello Sienna." His smooth voice purred.

Caleb responded before Sienna could. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my sister?"

"Hey Caleb, calm down. I met him last week, he knows mom and dad." Sienna tried to take a step between the two men, but Caleb still held her back. He spoke softly to her, so as not to alert the stranger to his suspicions.

"Sienna, stay here. That guy is dangerous. I need to find out what he wants."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, but she thought it was better not to question him when he seemed so fierce. He slowly made his way to the mysterious visitor. She tried to hear their conversation, but they were on the other side of the clearing. It was at least thirty feet away and nearly impossible to hear anything with the noise of the wind through the leaves.

Caleb began to speak to the man through clenched teeth. "I know what you are. My father told me I could trust you if I ever saw you, but I don't. If you need something from either of my parents, you'll need to be pretty damn convincing. There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near my house."

Edward held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Your father spoke the truth about me, Caleb. I am a friend. I just came to give them an update."

"_Friend?" _ Caleb sneered. "I'll believe that when I see it. Which I'm guessing won't be anytime soon."

Edward sighed. "Caleb...I understand you have a natural tendency to hate me. Its genetic, believe me. I know your father well. I also know Bella well and I need to speak with her."

At the mention of his mother's name, Caleb began to shake. He still wasn't used to the tremors and the extra heat, but letting this creature near his mother was not an option. Everything else slid out of his mind. The wind in the trees...the animals hiding in the brush...the fact that his little sister stood watching in the distance. He let his natural instincts overcome him. And he felt the wolf overtake him. Edward took two strides backward. He was not afraid of Caleb, but he _was_ afraid of Bella's wrath if he accidently harmed her son.

Sienna watched in horror and disbelief as her brother became a creature out of a story book. She didn't think, she just ran. Ran back through the trees to their house. It actually only took her a few minutes to get to the front door, and she slammed it open to the surprise of both her parents and her other brothers.

"I don't have the words or the time to explain. I need Dad and Mom now. Something....something's happening with Caleb."

Jacob didn't think. He just ran out the door, with Bella right behind him.

"What do we do?" Matthew called.

"Just stay there with Lucas! Watch him like a hawk, I don't want him out of that house!" Bella ordered. She ran behind her husband and daughter, not knowing exactly what they might find, but fearing the worst.

When they got to the small clearing in the woods, Bella's heart caught in her throat. She saw Edward and Caleb circling each other, werewolf against vampire. Not exactly a showdown, because Edward was not on the offensive at all. He kept his arms in front of him declaring peaceful intent, but Caleb was a brand new werewolf. She was sure he let his emotions get the best of him. She knew she had to be the one to resolve the situation.

"Caleb, stop! You can't hurt him! He's not a threat to us."

The huge wolf reluctantly turned his face toward his mother's voice, his expression seeming to plead with her to let him attack. Jacob stood far back standing protectively in front of Sienna. He did not want her getting caught in any kind of confrontation. Bella slowly approached Caleb and Edward, but instead of stopping at her son she walked to the vampire. She stood by his side and turned to her son.

"Maybe we should have made introductions last week. Caleb, this is Edward Cullen. I've known him for almost thirty years. He would never hurt me or anyone in the family. I trust him completely."

Caleb still did not fully back down. It wasn't natural to walk away from a fight with a vampire, but he couldn't very well attack with his mother standing right by his enemy. Then Jacob came to stand with Bella.

"She's right, son. I trust him too."

And that's what did it. When Jacob had explained to Caleb about the history between werewolves and vampires, he didn't hide his dislike for the blood sucking monsters. But he had mentioned the Cullen family and that they could be trusted. The only thing Caleb could do was to believe what his parents told him now. He turned and stalked deeper into the brush. Jacob would have to bring him some new clothing before he could phase back and return to the house.

Edward turned to Bella and gave her a half smile. "Thanks for not letting him swipe at me. I don't think I could have hurt your son."

She didn't smile in return. Her nerves were still on edge. "What's the news?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that the rest of the family is on the way. They wanted to give you some space, but Alice saw that there would be no problem if they all came back."

The tension in Bella relaxed. She had missed Alice over the years and it would be nice to see Esme and Emmet as well. Maybe even Jasper too. Rosalie was a different story, but she wasn't worried.

"Well thanks for letting us know. Next time, maybe you could call first so we can warn Caleb."

He laughed, then spoke in a softer voice. "You may also need to explain a few things to Sienna over there. She has quite a few questions. She's pretty sure her brother's a werewolf, but she still has no idea who I am. I'm concerned she is slightly too interested in...getting to know me better."

Jacob and Bella looked at each other, then back at Sienna. She only had eyes for Edward.

"Sienna!" Jacob's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"I want you to go home and wait in your room. We need to have a little chat about you sneaking out again."

Edward could not hide his shock as he saw through Jacob's head what had happened to Sienna last week after her little adventure.

"Don't tell me you're planning on punishing her that way again! Jacob, don't be cruel. She was with her brother after all."

Jacob turned quickly back to Edward.

"_Don't_ tell me how to raise my kids, Bloodsucker."

Sienna heard what Edward had said about the punishment and she was shocked. How could he have possibly guessed that she had been spanked? How embarrassing! She hoped she was just imagining his intuition, but she nevertheless was now blushing furiously. Jacob faced his daughter again.

"Now, Sienna. I don't want to tell you again."

She turned and walked quickly back home, slightly afraid of what might be coming, but more curious than anything else. She had witnessed something supernatural. And now her parents had to tell her everything that was going on. And she looked forward to finally knowing who and _what_ Edward Cullen really was.

_End of Chapter...more to come_


	7. Questions

_Finally finishing up my Christmas vacation! Literally...I've been out of town and now I have time to write again. Hope you enjoy! And if you do, please review! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and/or added the story to favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me._

_This chapter contains references to spanking of teens/children and an implied spanking of a child. Don't read it if you don't like it!_

**Chapter 7:**

Sienna had been waiting in her room for a very long time. She was getting restless. Her dad had come in once, but then left again a few minutes later. She guessed that her mom was either with Lucas or still talking to Edward. She was so anxious to know what was going on. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, Jacob walked in the room with Caleb and Bella following close behind. Caleb still looked slightly annoyed that he wasn't allowed to attack Edward, but he was back to his normal form. He also seemed to be agitated and distracted by something, but she didn't know what. Sienna looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

Bella sat with her daughter on the bed while Jacob sat at the desk, turning toward his girls. Caleb just stood by the door with his arms folded across his chest. Jacob cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. His eyes were on his fifteen year old daughter.

"Would you like to explain to me why you snuck out of the house again? And only just a week after the first time? Was I too easy on you? Because I could remedy that very quickly."

She shook her head, but before she could think of a response Caleb jumped in the conversation.

"Come on, Dad. You know it wasn't her idea. She was just following me. And contrary to popular belief, I _am_ a legal adult."

"Yes, but it was very dangerous for her to be alone with you right now. What if she had been next to you when you phased? She's very lucky to be uninjured."

"Yeah, that's my point. It wasn't her fault, it was mine. So you don't need to be threatening any type of punishment or anything...she's not at fault and I'm too old to be spanked or grounded. So let's just call it a little oversight and be done with it."

Jacob was bordering on fury at his son's flippant attitude and Bella could read him like a book. She decided to intervene again.

"Caleb, this is serious. Your father is right. you could have hurt her if you phased too closely. And Sienna...just because your brother tells you something is ok, it doesn't mean it is. You know you're not supposed to sneak out. Just let us know that you want to go out and it won't be such a big deal."

"Okay." She said meekly. She had a feeling she was about to get out of being punished, so she didn't think it was a good idea to rock the boat by acting too excited. Jacob stood up. He towered over Bella and Sienna, but Caleb was actually only three inches shorter than his dad. He had grown so much, even in the last week.

"This is not over. What happened today can NEVER happen again. Caleb, you almost got in a fight with someone who is on our side. He's not my favorite person in the world, but he doesn't deserve to be attacked without provocation. Not to mention the fact that your sister was in close proximity to you. You have to understand that putting her or anyone else in danger is not an option."

"Hey, I didn't know he was gonna be out in the woods, lurking. I wouldn't have had Sienna anywhere near that..._thing_...if I had known."

Sienna had enough of everyone skirting around the subject of Edward. She needed to know what was going on.

"What are you talking about? What is he? I already know you're some kind of wolf...but why attack Edward? He didn't do anything to you." She was defending him and she didn't even know why. Why should she stand up for someone who was a complete stranger to her? She was just drawn to him. And she needed to know his secret. Jacob answered her before anyone else could.

"That is something we will discuss at length later tonight. I promise you that. But first...we need to finish talking about your little excursion today. I don't care who you are with...unless its your mom or me. You are not allowed to go out of this house without permission from one of us. We need to know where you are at all times. You are still under our roof and our rules. As for tonight, I've decided that since you weren't the mastermind this time I'm not going to spank you. You are however grounded for an extra week on top of what you already accrued. So that would be four more weeks. Got it?"

She huffed but nodded as well. She hated that she was grounded for so long, but she would not push him. Then Jacob turned to his oldest son.

"And you...I know you're an adult and I can't really punish you the way I used to. But you are my son and you live in my house. If you try to get your siblings to break the rules, you're gonna have to find your own place to live. I don't mean to be harsh...but that's the way it needs to be. Alright."

Caleb stood without responding. His dad had never threatened to kick him out before. He turned and walked out of the small room before he could lose control of his temper again.

"Well, I think we're done here for now." Bella said.

"Wait!" Sienna shouted, a little louder than she had meant to. "Don't I get to know what's going on? I mean...I did witness something pretty crazy tonight."

"Well we currently have a guest." Bella replied. "But after he leaves, we will discuss everything at length, like your dad said."

Her disappointment was not so bad when she heard that they had a guest. Had their visitor in the woods stayed? Her heart began to race as she made her way to see who was there. Sure enough, there he sat on their living room couch. As Sienna and her parents made their way to the living room, Caleb slipped outside. He definitely wouldn't stay in a house that welcomed vampires.

Edward stood as they came into the room. He had been getting to know Matt a little better before they came in, so he was also around. Luke was nowhere to be found, but Bella wasn't worried. He played outside a lot.

"Is everything alright?" Edward directed his question at Sienna, but Jacob took control of the conversation again.

"I didn't spank her, if that's what you mean. You seemed quite interested in my parenting techniques earlier."

"DAD!!!" Sienna was mortified. Why would he even mention the subject in front of a guest? It seemed that Edward Cullen brought out the competitor in Jacob Black. Edward spoke in his smooth voice.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you in any way, Sienna. I didn't mean to bring up such a personal subject." He was aware that Jacob was the one who brought it up, but he was being gracious for Sienna's sake.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Its alright. You didn't do anything wrong." She glared at her dad again.

He shrugged his shoulders at her then turned his attention to Edward again.

"You had asked her if everything was alright, as if any talk with me would bring discomfort or pain. I just wanted to assure you that we worked it out without needing a physical punishment this evening. But if I had chosen to...discipline my child that way, it would be up to me and my wife to decide that."

Sienna was still bright red due to the topic up for discussion. She now wished that she was back in her room.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Jacob. I was just...surprised to learn your method of discipline was so harsh. I've always known you as such an easy-going person. Sometimes a little bit too comfortable in your environment to be honest. I never pictured Jacob Black as the kind of father who physically punished his children." Edward replied calmly.

"Are you telling me...that if you had a fifteen year old daughter who snuck out of the house, disobeyed you and went somewhere possibly dangerous, you wouldn't do the same thing? Besides the fact that she brought her younger brother along with her. What would you do in that position?" Jacob put the question to him.

Edward thought for a minute then glanced at Sienna. She was very interested in his answer.

"Well...I guess I'm not sure. I've never been a father and I don't plan to be. But I suppose I might have gotten slightly upset."

Jacob nodded, but Edward's next move caught him by surprise. He was no longer looking at him, but at Sienna. He looked at her in utter astonishment and would have blushed if he had blood running in his veins. The reason was due to the fact that he had seen what Sienna had been thinking. She had been imagining Edward himself spanking her, but in a very different way than that of her father. He had no idea she lusted after him so strongly, but he knew he could not stay around to tempt her any longer. It was not even an option for Sienna to be with him on so many levels. He quickly stood up, but before he could make an excuse to leave, Caleb was firmly dragging Lucas into the house by his shirt collar.

"Inside." Caleb ordered his youngest sibling.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Geez, you don't have to push me that hard."

Jacob stood next to Edward and asked what had happened.

"Luke decided it would be a good idea to run a key across Mister...Cullen's car." He said the name with disdain. "He heard me talking about how he's not my favorite person right now and took matters into his own hands. I don't necessarily like the guy, but I never gave him permission for vandalism."

Jacob looked at Lucas, but the boy would not return his father's gaze.

"Is that true Luke?"

He didn't respond so Jacob immediately turned to his mind-reading visitor. Edward gave a sharp nod of his head.

"Well, don't worry. We'll pay for it to be fixed. Would you like me to take a look at it now?"

Edward shook his head and went for the door. He was still embarrassed from the memory of Sienna's thoughts. "No, I need to get going. Don't worry about it...we can get it fixed. Besides...I have a feeling there will be an object lesson with regards to the discussion we were just having about discipline and I probably don't need to be around for that." He cringed as another intimate thought crossed Sienna's mind and he hurried out the door. Bella looked after him, confused. Sienna looked after him longingly. Jacob just looked at Lucas, who looked directly at the floor.

"Go to your room, young man. Now!" Jacob stated firmly.

Lucas hurried as fast as he could. There was no arguing with that tone.

As Edward drove away in his freshly vandalized car, he shook his head as he heard the sound of a smack from inside the house. It was unmistakably a hand coming across a bare backside. Lucas was already crying.

And then he sighed as he recognized Sienna's thoughts. She was wishing she could be near him again. And he wondered what he might do about this young girl who desired him so much. He was definitely in trouble. Maybe Alice would know what to do. Or Carlisle. He sped away as fast as his luxury car would allow.

_End of chapter...more to come_


	8. Answers

_This chapter took so long to write, even though its short. I have so much in mind where I want this to go, that its hard to write the in between stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 8:**

"How come I'm the only one that has to go to bed?!" Lucas protested as his mother turned out the light of his room. Bella smiled at him, but felt little sympathy for her ten year old. They were going to have a family discussion and he was definitely not ready to hear all about the reality of vampires and werewolves. And that they were also a part of his family.

"Because you're the youngest, and that's just how it goes. When you're older and ready to understand what's going on, I'll let you know."

"That's so not fair! Sienna gets to know everything and she's only fifteen!"

Bella sighed. "You also need to remember that you're still in trouble for keying Edward's car. You don't get any special privileges for a while."

"I already got punished for that, remember? And I still can't sit down because of it!"

"Go to sleep, Lucas. And I don't want to see you sneaking out of the room and trying to hear what's going on. You're too young, and that's final."

He glared at her, but she turned and closed the door. The rest of the family was sitting in the master bedroom on the other side of the house. They knew Luke too well and that he would be sitting at his bedroom door, trying to listen to their conversation.

As soon as Bella walked in, she closed the door and sat on the bed. She looked at her older three children and tried to think about how she would start this complicated discussion. She looked to Jacob, silently pleading with him to speak first. When he didn't, she squared her shoulders and started.

"Caleb, you know most of what we're about to talk about, but there's been some confusion about the Cullens in general. I'd like it cleared up tonight so we don't have any more...issues between you and Edward." He grimaced at the name, but he nodded for her to keep going.

"I guess I should start by saying that we feel the three of you are old enough to know what's going on. However, under no circumstances are you allowed to tell Luke anything. He isn't responsible enough for this information. This conversation is to stay inside this room. Got it?"

She waited for them all to agree then took another deep breath.

"I'm going to ask that you don't interrupt me. I'll try to explain everything, but I'm sure there'll be questions. Just try to save them til I'm done. Okay, with that said....I met Edward Cullen when I was a junior in high school. He was my lab partner in Biology. It took a few weeks for us to get to know each other. Anyway, from the very beginning I knew something was different about him. You've seen him. How could I not, right? Well one day I got proof that he wasn't a normal person. I almost got hit by a car in the school parking lot one morning and he got to me in a flash and stopped the car with his bare hand. Nobody but me saw it and he tried to convince me I had imagined it. But I knew what I saw."

Sienna was watching in awe. At first she had thought she heard wrong. How could anyone stop the car with their hand? But when she thought of Edward, she knew it must be true. There was something supernatural about him.

"I tried to ask him what was going on, but he wouldn't tell me anything. A little while later I was on the beach with some friends and Jacob was there. He told me the Cullens weren't allowed to come on Quileute property. So when I asked him why, he told me all about the legend of the wolves. You know, the one Grandpa Billy told you all when you were little? How Ephraim Black turned into a giant wolf to protect his people from the cold ones? I did some research on these so-called 'cold ones' and found out that Edward was...and still is...."

"What?! What?! Spit it out!!" Sienna was clawing the edge of her chair. In the back of her mind, she knew what word was on her mother's mind. But she needed to hear it.

"Edward is a vampire." Bella said simply.

Matt looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding, right? If you're trying to scare us, its not working. I stopped being scared of ghost stories about a decade ago."

She shook her head.

"Its true. He has super human strength and speed. He doesn't age, his skin is deathly pale and cold. There is no way around it. Edward is a vampire, as are the rest of the Cullens."

Matt scoffed and looked to Caleb for agreement. But Caleb was somber when he returned his brother's gaze.

"Tell him the rest, Mom. You haven't even talked about my skeleton in the closet." He looked both ashamed and proud of the secret he was hiding.

"Why don't you tell him, Caleb?" Bella replied.

"No, I think you're doing fine. You should start with Dad's story anyway. Since mine is a more recent development."

"Alright. But I think your dad should take over." She said it in the way that told him he couldn't argue.

Jacob sighed then began his part of the story.

"Well, in order to understand what happened to me, you have to look back to the legends we all grew up with on the res. I know it sounds stupid and unbelievable. But like your mother said, our ancestor Ephraim Black turned into a wolf to protect the Quileutes from the cold ones, or vampires. Well, when I was a teenager, there were more vampires in the area than ever before. So I became a wolf too, just as our ancestors did."

He waited for their reaction. Matt was smiling in disbelief. This was it...his parents had finally lost it. Sienna was shocked, but she believed him. After all, she had seen what happened to Caleb in the woods. But she didn't know her father had been a wolf too.

"So...are you still...I mean, do you change too?" She asked Jacob.

"No. I guess it was more of a young adult thing. Once I decided to settle down with your mom the Cullens left the area, and it wasn't necessary for me to change anymore."

Caleb spoke up then. "So you think that's why it happened for me? Because the Cullens came back?"

"That's exactly what I think." Jacob said.

Matt stood up and turned to his brother. "Hold on. Are you trying to convince me you're a werewolf too? Is this just some big practical joke? Look guys, I'm not that gullible. It was kinda funny for a minute, but now its just getting old."

Bella calmly took his hand. "This is not a joke, Matt. Every word we have said tonight is the truth. I know its difficult to believe, but we wouldn't lie about something that affects all of us so much."

He roughly pulled his hand back and glared at her. She stared back in shocked disbelief. He had never been rough with her, he was always the peacemaker of the family. Then he turned to everyone else.

"I don't know what this is...but you're all ganging up on me. If any of you think that for one minute you can pull something like this on me, you've got another thing coming!!" His was now yelling. The rage in his face began to overwhelm his body. He was shaking and waves of heat emanated from him. Then he collapsed. Bella went straight to him on the floor and put her hand on his forehead.

"He's scalding hot. Caleb, you better take him to Grandpa Billy's house. Pretty soon you won't be the only one dealing with your little problem."

He nodded and went to get his car keys and some clothes for Matt. Just then, Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was only silence from Bella. She was listening intently to her caller's voice. She nodded and said, "I'm glad. We'll stop by tomorrow, if that's alright." She ended the call a few seconds later and turned to her husband. "Alice, Esme and the rest just arrived. I have a feeling its not a coincidence that we now have two sons that are werewolves."

End of Chapter


	9. A Visit With the Cullens

_Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'm hoping to get a few more responses since this one is longer and was a little more fun to write. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 9:**

Edward sat at the kitchen table, thinking about the events of the last week. He had returned to Forks. Something he had never imagined possible. And he had seen Bella again. She was still beautiful, but the way she looked at him was completely different. He knew she didn't love him anymore. She was a wife and a mother now. And she deserved that happiness. It was a life he never would have been able to give her. He would never completely stop loving her. A love like that wasn't easily alterable. But he did know that he could live without her. At the beginning, he thought he would tear himself limb from limb without her. But over the years, he realized that maybe a life with his own family...the rest of the Cullens...maybe that would be enough to sustain him. And now that she was back in his life, or he in hers, it was easier than he thought. She was Jacob's Bella now. And he accepted it.

Sienna, however, was a problem. Her mind overwhelmed him with thoughts of the two of them. The day before, when he had been at her house and had heard her intimate thoughts, he had no choice but to race out of there. He rushed to speak to Alice and she met him at the door, knowing that he would come to her.

She had a smile on her face.

"So Bella's daughter is in love with you? How deliciously ironic!"

He pushed past her into the living room. "Its horrible! What am I supposed to do?"

"Why do you have to do anything? Its not as if you've never had a young girl obsessing over you? Every school we go to, the entire female populace gravitates to you."

"Its not exactly the same. She's Bella's _daughter_."

"So?" She replied. "Its not as if you're in love with her in return. Right?"

He was stunned at the thought. How could Alice even suggest such a thing?

"Uh....Of course not. How could I be? That's insane."

Alice's eyes widened and he responded to her unspoken thought.

"I did not hesitate! I'm not in love with Sienna."

"But you are intrigued by her, are you not?"

He sat down at the couch and placed his head in his hands. His voice was somber, almost devoid of emotion.

"Sienna is an incredible girl. She is strong and independent, just like her mother. But unlike Bella, I can see her every thought. And it sends me shivers. When I am in her presence, she does nothing but fantasize about the two of us together. Its...unnatural."

Alice sighed. "You're being overdramatic again, Edward. She's young and you're mysterious and handsome. It is actually completely natural for her to desire you that way. Its how you're built."

He grimaced. "If I could get a headache from stress, I would have one now." He looked up at his little sister. "So what do I do?"

"Just wait it out. I'm sure she'll get over you. And you may even get over her someday too." She smiled and walked back to the stairs.

"Alice." He called after her. She turned to him. "I don't need to get over her. I'm not into her. Get that thought out of your head."

She just smiled again. "Whatever you say, Edward."

She went up the stairs while he sat down at the table to think. And the night passed him by without further movement or interruption. He was free to think and ended up thinking a little too much about what Alice had said. He knew he didn't have feelings for Sienna. He could never betray his own past that way. But it _was_ nice to be able to see what she was thinking, even if her mind was controlled by her damn hormones a little too much. And she did smell a lot like Bella. He could definitely sense Jacob's blood in the mix, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually easier to be around her than it was with Bella at the beginning. He didn't want to kill her so much. And she was someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. But that didn't mean he was in love with her. Right?

Alice came down the stairs and broke him out of his reverie.

"So I hope you're prepared to see your not-so-secret admirer. Sienna's on her way over with Lucas. And Bella's coming too, of course. Yay!!" She clapped her hands and giddily danced around the room.

"Coming here?!" He nearly squeaked.

"I thought you said you knew they planned on coming."

"I..." He stopped when he remembered his phone call with Bella the night before. It had been a long time since he had felt flustered at all.

"Edward...you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous! I just...I guess I didn't realize I'd been sitting at that damn table for so long. When will they be here?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes. Do you need to go freshen up before your girlfriend gets here?" She grinned.

"Shut up, you." He went to turn on the television for background noise, though he did not care what might be on.

Approximately twenty minutes later...Alice had not lost her touch...they heard a car pull up and smelled humans. A quiet knock came to the door and Alice skipped to answer it. She had Bella in an embrace almost as soon as she opened the door. Bella had not realized how much she missed her tiny, beautiful friend. She could feel tears prick her eyes, but she could not let emotions get the best of her today. She was too excited for her reunion with Alice to cry. After Bella had made the introductions of her children she asked if Edward was home. He strolled forward, paying careful attention not to look directly at Sienna. Her mind was already racing.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you." He said, trying his hardest to sound pleasant.

Bella smiled, but then became slightly serious.

"Edward, this is a little bit more than just a social visit. Luke here has something he would like to say."

Luke actually didn't want to say anything, Edward knew. But Bella gave him a slight shove from behind and he reluctantly began.

"I'm sorry I keyed your car." Edward knew he was thinking, 'I'm sorry I got in trouble for it, mostly.' Luke continued out loud.

"Here's my allowance money to pay for it to be fixed. If you need any more I can earn it and pay you as needed."

The speech was well rehearsed, there was no doubt. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Well thank you for the apology, but we don't really need the money."

Luke didn't look hopeful at this. "My mom told me you'd say that and she said I had to give it to you anyway. Something about 'learning responsibility' or some crap like that."

Bella cleared her throat in warning and Luke handed over his jar of coins and small bills.

Edward took it and set it on the table.

Alice invited them in and asked if they wanted drinks or refreshment of any kind. She always had taken the role of hostess seriously. The girls politely declined, but Luke dug in to whatever Alice offered. He never could turn down free food. After some visiting and small talk Alice asked if anyone was interested in seeing the garage. As soon as she mentioned it was filled with luxury cars, Luke was on his feet ready to go. He had inherited his respect for vehicles from his dad. Bella went with Alice and her son, while Sienna opted to stay with Edward. He silently cursed his decision to not accompany the group to the garage, but he didn't want to be rude and leave Sienna alone.

"So..." Sienna began. "You have a very beautiful house."

"Thank you." He said.

"And your sister...she seems incredible."

"She is. Definitely one of a kind."

She thought about that, knowing there was contradiction to what he had said. Yes her personality was one of a kind, as her mom had explained on the way over. But she was also a vampire just like the rest of the Cullens. Not one of a kind in that respect.

Edward's eyes widened.

"You know?" He asked.

"Know what?" She countered. She hadn't been told about Edward's special ability yet, so she didn't know he had just read her mind.

He looked intently into her eyes, trying to glean as much information as he could from her in a stare. She looked back. She loved those golden pools he watched her with.

"You know...what I am?" He asked incredulously.

She blushed and nodded.

"We had a family council last night after Caleb's little 'show' in the woods. But Mom didn't get very far in the story though, before Matt started freaking out and lost his temper. She says he's now becoming a werewolf too. Weird, I know."

"You can say that again." Edward replied.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She always had to do that when he was around.

"So yes. I know what you are."

"And you're ok with it." It was a statement because he picked it right out of her brain.

She nodded again. "My mom and dad both said we could trust you and your family...but they didn't really explain why. I mean, I believe them of course. I can tell that you are very...trustworthy." Edward started when he heard her other thoughts she used to describe him. Sexy, hot, lickable.

"So tell me how a vampire can be trusted by humans? Don't you..you know...drink blood and stuff?"

He laughed at her casual tone. "Your mother didn't get that far, eh? Well, we actually drink animal blood. Not everyone of my kind is that way. There are some very dangerous vampires out there that do prey on humans. Feeding off of animals is just something we do in my family. We feel a little less like monsters that way."

"It makes sense." She said simply.

They sat in silence for another minute. Then he spoke again.

"You're a lot like your mother, you know. The freaky stuff never really bothered her either."

She smiled. "I like all kinds of freaky stuff." She inched closer to him on the couch. He cringed again at her lustful thoughts.

"I was talking about the supernatural...you know, vampires, werewolves. That sort of thing."

"Really?" She asked. "Cause I was thinking more along the lines of handcuffs...edible body lotions."

She leaned closer and closer to him with every word, until she was only inches away from his face. He quickly moved away from her and stood up.

"Sienna, I don't really think your...flirtations are appropriate."

She stood up next to him. "But I'm not flirting. Flirting implies teasing. Like you don't really mean what you say. But I do mean it. I'm extremely attracted to you Edward. And I'm pretty sure you're single, so I don't see a problem with a little...experiment, IF you know what I mean."

He started backing away from her, while she followed his every step.

"I know exactly what you mean, and again I must say that it is completely inappropriate."

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and nearly tripped over the coffee table in front of the couch. Again, it was not like him to be flustered. His near clumsiness made Sienna stop her chase.

"Why?"

"Why?!" He repeated. "Actually, there are a number of reasons, not the least of which is that you are fifteen years old."

"So? You can't be that much older than me. Or at least you don't seem so."

He laughed. "I am very much older than you...but that's not the point. The point is...we just can't ever be together. It would be wrong."

"Edward, I don't understand. You'll have to spell it out for me, because all I see are two people who seem compatible...and I don't think we need to make that big of deal out of it. We can just hang out more, get to know each other a bit better."

"Getting to know each other is a lot different than what you had in mind. Of course I wouldn't mind being your friend. But anymore than that I absolutely cannot do."

She stamped her foot. So like her mother. "You still haven't told me why."

"Did she not tell you anything other than the fact that I'm a vampire? Nothing of the history between us?"

Sienna sat down. She wasn't expecting him to say anything like that.

"What do you mean...history?"

He took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"Bella and I were in love. We weren't together for very long in the whole scheme of things, but we loved each other more than I can possibly describe. But it became too dangerous for me to be around her, so I left. And then your mother and father became closer and when I returned...he was the best friend and I was the boyfriend. Anyway, we went through a lot together over the time we were together. We were even engaged for a time. But she was still very close to Jacob. So...without going into too many details, there came a time when your mother realized she loved both me and your father. She was forced to make a tough decision. And she decided to live a mortal life with him. I fully understood her decision and was actually in support of it because he could give her a life I could not. So I left with my family. And that as they say, is history."

She felt overwhelmed. Edward and...her mom? Wow. That's all she could think. Wow.

"Thank you for telling me." She mumbled.

Just then, Bella and Luke came back into the house with Alice in the lead.

"Sienna sweetheart, you ready to go home?"

She nodded and stood up, but her eyes never left Edward's face. She should be sickened by desiring a man that had been with her mother. But she was still intrigued by him. Then she looked at her mother, as if seeing her for the first time. And anger filled her features. How could she not tell her? How could she have ever been with anyone else besides her father and not ever mention it? Her mother was the reason she could never be with Edward and for some reason, she felt an irrational and incontrollable sense of resentment.

"How could you?!" She shouted at Bella. Then she ran to the back of the house and out into the surrounding trees.

"Sienna?! Where are you going?" Bella called, but her daughter was already gone.

Then she turned to Edward. "What on earth did you say to her?"

He felt her gaze burning him and wished he was on the other side of the world.

_End of Chapter_


	10. Three's Company

_Please review! I need to know if you like where things are going._

**Chapter 10:**

"Edward Cullen, I'm waiting! What did you say to my daughter?" Bella was fuming.

Edward stood up and ran toward the back door. He looked back and Bella and said, "I'll find her. And I'll fix this, I promise!"

She nodded as he left. She trusted that if anyone could find her, it would be him. But he still owed her an answer.

As soon as Edward was out of the house and out of the range of Lucas' sight, he sped as fast as possible, following Sienna's scent. She hadn't gotten very far when he caught up to her. She was making her way through the trees aimlessly. And all she could think about was the betrayal of her mother. Edward made a noise so that she would hear him approaching.

Sienna quickly turned around to see what had made the noise. Edward could tell that she had been crying before he sifted through her thoughts.

"How did you find me so fast?" She asked. "Oh right, the super speed thing. Well you might as well run right back. I'm not coming with you. I never want to see her again."

Edward sat on a large rock and patted the space beside him, indicating a spot for her to sit. She sighed and sat by him, her eyes downcast.

"Sienna...look at me." He said softly. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Please...?" She still couldn't resist him. She looked into his eyes and fresh tears threatened to escape.

"You know your mother loves you. I know you do. I don't know why she didn't tell you about us, but I know she was probably only trying to protect you. Honestly, do you think when you have children, you'll go into all the details about your love life and past boyfriends?"

"No...but she never even mentioned your name before that day in the woods."

That hurt him slightly. But that's how he had wanted it from the beginning. He wanted her to forget about him and have a normal life.

"That's a good thing, Sienna. It means she loves your father and there was never a need to mention me."

"She could've said _something_ in the past week. She just said you knew each other in high school. She's such a liar!"

"Sienna..." Edward said in his calming voice, "Bella is not a liar. You and I both know that. I'm sure she just didn't want to complicate things by telling her children all about her romantic past. Look, I don't mean to take sides...but don't you think you could cut her a little slack considering that this might be awkward for her?"

"Its awkward for me too! I have feelings for my mother's ex-boyfriend. If that's not awkward, I don't know what is!"

She stood up and began pacing. Suddenly, Edward could feel the presence of something else in the clearing with them. He knew it was some kind of feline. She was stalking above them.

"Sienna, shh!!" He warned, alarm evident in his voice. He stood alongside Sienna protectively, scanning the trees above for any sign of movement.

"What?" Sienna said, not understanding why he had suddenly come to stand by her. "Look, I'm not gonna just stop talking about my stupid mom, just cause you don't like it. It was her fault that...AAAHHHH!!!" The quiet of the forest was ripped apart by her scream. In the moment that the cougar launched itself at her, Sienna screamed and Edward lunged at her, using his body as a shield. When the cougar was nearly on top of them, Edward struck her temple with the back of his hand. She flew across the clearing with the force of his blow and died instantly. Sienna could only stare in awe at her protector, who was now on top of her, still shielding her. He could have moved, the danger was gone. But for some reason, Sienna captivated him. It had been a long time since he had been in such close proximity to a woman. And he was attracted to her. Especially as he could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body and feel the rush of her heartbeat underneath him. Neither one of them could speak. He didn't know how he could be drawn to the one person he should never be with. But he was. His face imperceptibly moved forward. She closed her eyes, ready for his lips to touch hers. But they never did. And a moment later, he was off her and pacing.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, referring to the near kiss.

"_That _was a cougar. And you are very lucky to be alive right now."

"I wasn't talking about the stupid cougar. I meant...what was that between us? You almost kissed me!" She didn't know whether to be mad or excited. It had been a very dramatic day.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I saved your life, nothing more."

She looked at him in shock. "Oh, don't you dare play the clueless card with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were on top of me and you were gonna kiss me. I felt it."

He took a deep breath.

"Sienna, you just went through a very scary ordeal, I think we should go talk to Carlisle and make sure you're not in shock."

She just crossed her arms and glared at him. "You can't just keep dodging the subject. Did you try to kiss me or not?"

"You know, its strange...you are just like your mother in so many ways. Your mannerisms, your stubbornness. The way danger just seems to follow you wherever you go. And especially the way you write off almost getting killed, as if nothing happened. By the way, I hope you realize now how stupid it was to go into these woods alone."

"Wow." She said, shaking her head. "You really are a master at trying to change the subject. Well, if you're not going to admit that you have feelings for me too, that's fine. I can wait. Even though it doesn't make sense that I still want you. You are deliberately trying to make me think you don't want me. And you dated my mom...which is disgusting, by the way. But...even with all that, I still do want you. If it wasn't for my mom, we could probably be together. Ugh!!"

He stood next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself. Have you even talked to her about your feelings for me?"

She sighed. "Its none of her business."

He laughed. "Oh, so who you like is none of her business, but you think she should have to tell you everything about her past? That doesn't sound fair to me."

"Hey, don't act like you know everything. You know nothing about the relationship I have with my mom." She started walking towards the house.

"I know you love each other and that's all that really matters. Don't let something like this come between the two of you."

She turned around and looked directly into his eyes again.

"Something like what, Edward? Is it just a crush on my part? Or do you have a hand in this too? What should I tell my mom...that you almost kissed me after saving me from the jaws of death?"

He looked flustered for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Maybe its best if we keep the cougar thing to ourselves. That and the so-called 'kiss' incident."

She smiled. He almost admitted it for the first time. She walked up to him, as close as possible and placed her hands on his chest. He made no move to resist her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "It won't be long, Mr. Cullen, before I have you eating out of my hand. You'll be begging for me."

As she slowly moved her lips away from his ear, she brushed them across his cheek in a tender kiss. Then she turned and skipped back to the house. He shook his head and followed her lead. Sienna was definitely interesting, that was for sure.

*

Bella was waiting at the back door as they approached the house. She had been rehearsing what she would say to her daughter. _'What were you thinking? How could you just run off like that? Do you know how stupid and careless you were just now?'_

But the only thing she could think of to say when she actually saw Sienna was, "Oh Baby, I'm so glad you're ok." She pulled her into a tight embrace, although her teenager was rather reluctant to return it.

Sienna pulled away, but Bella placed her hand under her daughter's chin, prompting her to make eye contact.

"What's wrong, honey? What did I do to upset you?"

Sienna sighed, annoyed. "Its not really a conversation we can have right now. Especially with Luke listening to every word we're saying."

Bella turned around and sure enough, Luke was spying on them intently. He was waiting for Sienna to be grounded or something, but it looked like he wouldn't be satisfied with anything right now. Maybe when they got home.

"Alright." Bella said, reluctantly. She wanted to know what had happened between her daughter and Edward, but it would have to wait. She turned to him.

"Anything you would like to add?" She stared him down.

Edward said, in an attempt to sound contrite, "I have nothing to hide...but I think you should probably talk to Sienna first."

She didn't like that answer, but she knew it was all he would give her.

"Hmmm. You're hiding something. You better answer your phone later if Sienna doesn't tell me everything. Got it?"

He nodded, then smiled. She was still as stubborn and independent as ever. If anything, being a mother had increased these qualities.

Bella really didn't like the smirk on his face. She turned to Alice.

"Thank you for having us over. I'm sure there was never a dull moment with my children around."

Alice hugged her and then Sienna. Then she ruffled Luke's hair.

"Any time you want to come test drive one of the cars, just let me know. But you might want to keep it a secret from your mom." She winked at him. He was sufficiently charmed by her and wished he were ten years older. As it was, he was too shy to say anything in response to her except a mumbled thank you.

Bella led her children out to the car and they drove home. Edward looked at Alice and her evil smile was enough to make him want to slap her. She knew what had happened in the woods. _Everything_ that happened in the woods.

"Don't. Start." Was all he could say.

She couldn't resist. She puckered her lips at him and said in a mocking tone, "Oh Sienna, I don't know how to live without you!"

He didn't give her much of a head start before he started to chase her throughout the house.

_End of Chapter_


	11. Tension Breaks

_Warning: This chapter contains light spanking of a minor. If you don't like it, just skip that part. But its not too bad and I think you'll like it overall. _

**Chapter 11:**

Sienna sat on her bed with her Biology book open in front of her, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was supposed to be studying. All she could think about was Edward. She had spent most of her time the past few days in her room, avoiding her mom. The day they got back from the Cullens' house, Bella had tried again and again to understand why Sienna was upset with her, but she wouldn't admit what happened. Bella had called Edward to get some answers from him, but he kept repeating that it was really none of his business and she would have to wait for Sienna to talk to her. It was frustrating, but she also didn't want to make matters worse by pushing her daughter too far. So they said a few words during meals and at bedtime, but other than that, Sienna was tight-lipped. Jacob was at a loss. Normally Bella and Sienna were more like close friends than mother and daughter. He knew something happened between them, but he didn't want to get in the middle of a fight. Everyone knew that when Sienna wanted to talk about things, she would.

Sienna heard her mom announce dinner, but she was not up for another bout of fake family togetherness. So she just kept reading. After a few more attempts, Bella made her way to Sienna's room and knocked before opening the door slightly.

"Honey, did you hear me say dinner is ready?"

Sienna kept her eyes on her textbook. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

Bella sighed. "Sienna, you have to eat. Come on, take a break from homework for a little while."

Sienna finally looked up at her mom with a stare that could kill. "I said I'm not hungry. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Excuse me?" Bella said, slowly losing patience. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but since you won't tell me what I did wrong, you can't really expect me to fix it. There's no excuse to be that disrespectful to me. I am still your mother, you know."

Sienna rolled her eyes, said "whatever" then looked back at her book.

Bella decided to just let it go for now. She went back to the table and sat down next to Lucas. Matt and Caleb were spending a lot of time out in the woods, so they weren't joining them tonight. Jacob looked up as his wife sat down and looked slightly confused.

"Where's Sienna?" He asked.

"She says she isn't hungry." Bella replied resignedly.

"Did you tell her we're having family meal time and its not optional?"

"I don't want to start another fight Jake, let's just leave her be. Besides, I don't need any drama tonight. Her attitude is a little too bitchy right now."

Luke's eyes widened. It wasn't very often that he heard his mom swear. He looked at her and she looked back. She'd forgotten he was there. She just grinned back and placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I didn't say that."

Jacob looked intensely at her. "What did she say to you?"

Bella didn't really want to get Jacob involved, she didn't want to make the situation worse. Then again, maybe he would be able to solve the problem better than she could herself. There was something about a father-daughter relationship that couldn't be touched.

"Hmmm...well, I asked if she heard me tell her dinner was ready and she said she wasn't hungry. Then when I said she should just take a break from her homework and come eat she said, _I said I'm not hungry, why can't you just leave me alone?_" She imitated Sienna perfectly. Jacob stood immediately and went to his daughter's room. He didn't knock, just went in and shut the door.

"Alright young lady, would you mind telling me what the hell is your problem?"

Sienna looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"You've been in a foul mood the last couple of days and you've been extremely disrespectful to your mother. Now what's going on?"

Sienna closed the book and looked at him. "Nothing. I'm just stressed out because of school."

He sat down next to her. "That is no reason to be rude to your mother." He said firmly.

"Do you realize that she's been practically tearing herself up inside trying to figure out what she did wrong? And tonight she comes in to tell you that dinner is ready and you snap at her. That is not how you were raised. Now I want you to come out with me and we are going to eat dinner together like a civilized family. Do you understand me?"

Sienna sighed in resignation. She didn't want to fight with her dad as well as her mom. She stood up and said, "Fine."

"And you need to apologize to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Her voice dripped with disdain.

"Yes. Now go." He turned her around and gave her bottom a firm swat.

"Ow!" She jumped forward with the impact of his hand. She looked back at him and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Don't give me that, you're being a brat. Now go. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Alright, I'm going." She held one hand up in defense and kept the other hand protectively covering her backside in case he felt she needed more of a reminder. Then she made her way to the dining room and sat across from her mom. Jacob sat down between them and looked meaningfully at Sienna.

She cleared her throat. "Mom...I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier."

Bella looked up, surprised. "That's alright. Thank you for the apology."

They began to eat in peace. And it lasted, until Lucas mentioned the cars in the Cullen's garage again. Just the mention of that day and Sienna got quiet and agitated again.

Lucas was oblivious to the change.

"Sienna, you should've come. They had a mercedes, a corvette...even a ferrari! Holy crap, it was awesome! What were you doing while we were in the garage anyway?"

She felt her cheeks burn as she answered him. "None of your business, you little twerp. Why do you have to ask stupid questions?"

"Geez, sorry. You don't have to freak out about it or anything. I was just asking."

Bella caught the change in Sienna's demeanor. "I'd like to know what happened too. Did he say something to make you upset?"

"Dammit, why can't everyone just drop it? NOTHING HAPPENED!!" She was so angry, she had gotten to her feet. She didn't realize she had gone too far until she saw her dad stand up along with her, his hands on the table, and his eyes boring into hers.

She shrunk a little under his gaze. "I-I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Go to your room, Sienna. You need to calm down." Jacob said.

She nodded and left. Jacob sat down and looked at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders, at a complete loss for words.

*

Dinner was over, the dishes cleared and ready to be washed. Jacob went to his wife. "Should I go talk to her?" She took his hand. "No, I want to talk to her. I know she's mad at me, I just don't know why."

Bella went to Sienna's room and knocked again.

"Sienna, can we talk?"

"I guess so." Came the reply. Bella thought this was better than nothing, so she went inside and sat in the desk chair.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened the other day?"

"No not really. I kinda just want to drop it."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think that's gonna work, Sweetie. You blew up about it at dinner. Something's been eating you up inside. Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind and we can work through it."

Sienna started feeling mad again. It was all her mom's fault, yet here she was trying to be the peacemaker.

"Why can't you just let it go? Its not gonna solve anything to hash it all out. I'll just get over it."

Bella moved to the bed and tried to take her daughter's hand, but Sienna moved it out of reach. Bella was hurt and couldn't understand what had happened to cause such anger.

"Sienna...keeping it inside won't help anyone. I know you're mad at me, and Edward just said I have to wait for you to talk to me. So please. Talk to me."

Sienna stood up and spoke again, her voice hardening. "When did you talk to Edward?"

Bella looked up and said, "The night you ran into the woods and he went to go find you. I called him after we got home because you wouldn't tell me anything."

"So you just call up your ex-boyfriend whenever the hell you want? Screw the husband! Screw the kids! Edward's back!" Her face was heated, her whole body tense. And Bella could do nothing but stare back at her.

After a moment of silence, Sienna sat at the desk chair her mom had vacated.

"So that's it. Edward told you about us," Bella said.

Sienna could only nod. She didn't even understand herself why she was so mad. She just felt so betrayed that her mom hadn't mentioned anything about her past with Edward.

"And you're upset because you think I'm going to go back to him?" She asked, wanting to get things straight in her own mind.

Sienna looked up at her mom. "Are you?"

"Of course not! Baby, how could you even think that? I love your father. I chose him over Edward a long time ago and I've never looked back. Especially after you and your brothers came along. This is where I'm meant to be and I'm not going to just throw it away."

"But why didn't you say anything? You could've mentioned that you had this _epic love_ with someone else besides Dad."

"Why? What does it matter what happened before your Dad and me got together? And more importantly...how is it any of your business?"

"I thought we were close! I could tell you anything, but you kept this huge thing from me! I feel like I can't trust you now." Her voice was bitter.

"How can you say that? Of course you can trust me, I'm your mom and I'll always be here for you. Sienna...I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything about my life. I know you don't tell me everything about your life. The past few days I haven't heard more than two words from you. We can be close, but we don't need to share everything. Right?"

"It doesn't really matter what you say. I still feel betrayed. By the one person who I thought I could always depend on." Her eyes were as hard as steel. Bella was in shock. She had no idea Sienna could feel such anger about something she felt was so trivial. She was also getting angry herself. Sometimes the drama of her teenage daughter was a little too much to handle.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess since you can't depend on me, I should stop doing your laundry and making meals for you then."

"Its not like it makes that much difference." She scoffed.

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe how completely disrespectful you're acting. I hope you know you're grounded until further notice."

"Big deal, I'm already grounded."

Bella stood close to Sienna and spoke fiercely. "I hope that by tomorrow you have a positive turn in your disposition. If not, we're changing the way things are around here. And let me tell you, it will be drastic. I don't want to see you out of this room for the rest of the night, except for the bathroom. Do you understand young lady?

Sienna didn't answer, she just went to her bed and pretended to read her Biology book again. Bella left her room and went to the master bedroom where Jacob was waiting.

"How'd it go?"

Bella looked at him and resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. "Let's just say she won't be having any fun for the rest of the school year. And possibly next year as well."

He kissed her forehead and she lay on the bed exasperated.

"And I thought Caleb and Matty were difficult teenagers."

Meanwhile, Sienna was in her room packing a bag. She didn't know how far she could make it tonight, but her goal was as far away from her mom as possible.

_End of Chapter_


	12. Dark Road

_So I had this chapter pretty much done, but then I read more reviews of the last chapter and you guys gave me such great insight! So thanks for that and here's to a longer than average chapter...Also, I've been excited to write this part of the story for a long time. I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 12:**

Bella had only been enjoying her peace and quiet for about an hour before she made Lucas go to bed and went to say goodnight to Sienna. She knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

"Sienna, can I come in?" Still no answer.

She opened the door slightly. "So now its the silent treatment, huh?"

She didn't see Sienna on the bed, so she opened the door wider and walked in. Sienna wasn't there and her bed was undisturbed. She went to check the bathroom, but it was empty. Her first reaction was anger that Sienna hadn't listened to her and stayed in her room. But after searching the entire house and seeing no sign of her, she began to worry.

"Jacob?" She called, "Have you seen Sienna?"

He looked up from his computer. "No, I thought she was in her room."

"She's not. I've looked through the whole house and I don't think she's here."

He sighed and got up to help in the search. They went outside and called her name. When there was no answer, they searched the backyard, the garage, and every room in the house again.

"Dammit." Jacob swore.

"I'll call her friends, you see if you can get a hold of Caleb and Matty. They can search the woods."

Bella had called a few of Sienna's friends from school before she broke down and called Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hello Bella, its Alice. I knew you would call."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Do you know where Sienna is?"

"Yes, I do. She snuck out, but Edward's on his way to her. He'll keep her safe." Her voice was as calm as ever. Bella was slightly annoyed.

"How long have you known? You should have called."

"I didn't want to worry you, Bella. She'll be fine, I've seen it."

The tension Bella was feeling slowly dissipated. She trusted Alice and Edward.

"Alright, thanks Alice. I'll come by and see you again when things have calmed down around here a bit."

"I know. By the way, tell Jacob to go easy on her. Its not like he never did anything against the rules."

"I'll tell him. I'm not sure if he'll listen, or if she even deserves it, but I'll pass on the message."

They said their goodbyes, then Bella went to tell Jacob about their conversation.

"I wish I would've known that before I talked to Caleb. He and Matt are looking for her as we speak."

"Well, I'm sure they'll come back home when they don't find her."

"Hopefully they won't find her," he answered, "because if they find her with Edward, we might have a problem. And just so we're clear...there's no chance in Hell I'm going easy on her."

*

It was cold outside, but luckily it wasn't raining for the moment. The darkness was slowly spreading around Sienna as she walked along the empty road. She had never hitch hiked before, but she always thought there would have been more glamour to it. Her boots were caked in mud and the wind kept whipping her dark brown hair into her face. Only a few cars had passed her, but they paid little mind to the teenage girl with her thumb held out. She was starting to regret the decision to run away on foot. Maybe she should've stolen money from her dad's wallet and caught the Greyhound. Oh well, hopefully soon a kind stranger would take pity on her and drive her out of Washington. She saw some headlights approaching, so she straightened her clothes and hair and stuck out her thumb. The car quickly pulled over when she was in view and a man stepped out. He was tall, in his mid forties and his face was unshaven. His dark hair was mangled on his head and his clothing reeked of alcohol.

"Hey Suugar, you neeed a riide?" His speech was slurred almost beyond the point of recognition. She backed away a step or two, trying to remain nonchalant.

"Um...actually, I thought you were my dad. He's coming to pick me up." Sienna was not good at lying and the approaching man knew it.

"Naaah, yoou kn-know what I thiink? I think yoou came out for a biiit of f-fun and I'm j-just the guy to giive it t-too yoou." He smiled and her skin crawled. This was definitely not what she had in mind for the night. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she kept trying to back away. By now, though, they were close to the brush along the road and would soon be hidden from view. She had to keep herself in sight of the road, so there might be potential witnesses. She realized that if he was distracted for just a second, she could make a run for his car and lock herself inside. She pointed toward the other end of the road and said, "Look, its the cops!" He turned around to where she had pointed. She ran as fast as she could to the driver's side door of his car, but he realized her plan and was one step ahead of her. Just before she could open the door, he grabbed her wrist and flung her around to face him.

"Please...just let me go." She pleaded. She closed her eyes, wishing this was just bad dream. He brought his face within inches of her own.

"So the l-little girl likes to p-play games...what's n-n-next?H-hide and seeeeek?" He opened the door to his car and pulled her around, ready to throw her in, but another set of headlights raced toward them and the approaching car screeched to a halt. Sienna looked up with tears in her eyes, hoping for a miracle. She was not disappointed. Edward got out of the car and stalked toward them.

"Get your hands off her!" He growled.

The drunk decided to try his luck against the newcomer.

"Why, you waaant a g-go at her?"

The snarl that erupted from Edward was almost deafening. The survival instinct took over and the man practically jumped inside his car and hit reverse. Sienna was still against the car when it jolted backwards, but Edward was there to catch her before she could hit the ground. When she realized the man was gone, she started to sob in Edward's arms. He soothed her as best as he could, but she soon started shivering uncontrollably. His cold skin did not help with the weather conditions outside. He guided her to the passenger seat and gingerly helped her inside. He was in his side of the car in a flash and drove the car further off the road so that they could have a chance to talk. He wanted to get her back to her house and to her family as soon as possible, but she was in no condition to see anyone else at the moment. Her tears were finally starting to slow down as the heat from the car vents warmed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked intently.

"I-I think so. I've never been so terrified in my life. And I think that includes the cougar."

He couldn't help but smile. Her luck was no different than Bella's when it came to life-threatening situations. But the smile soon faded when he remembered what had put her in this situation in the first place.

"You should be terrified, Sienna. That guy could've really hurt you. What in the world possessed you to hitch hike? Didn't you realize how dangerous it would be?"

Sienna couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew he was right. And she didn't really have an answer.

"I guess I just didn't think about it. I wanted to get away, so I just left and started walking. How did you know I was here?"

"Alice. She saw you leave and told me where you'd be. You're lucky she didn't tell your parents. She thought your mom would worry too much. So what happened to make you feel like you had to run away?"

She took a deep breath. "My mom and I got in another fight."

"About me." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I told her how mad I was about her not saying anything about you and she said it wasn't really any of my business. How can she be so rude?!"

"If you ask me, she's not the one being rude." Sienna balked at this, but he continued. "She's absolutely right. Its her business and she has every right not to tell you. You can't blame her for wanting to spare you and your brothers the tedium of knowing her past love life. The only reason I told you myself was to explain why it would be impossible for a romantic relationship between the two of us."

She just grumbled something under her breath, so that he couldn't hear. Not only could he hear her, but he could read her thoughts.

"So that's it!" He exclaimed. "You're not mad she didn't tell you...you're jealous!"

"What? I am not!" She said defensively. But her response was too quick to be sincere.

"Sienna...have you seriously been treating your mother this badly because of petty jealousy? I thought the hitch hiking was immature, but this takes the cake. Yes, she was with me. It was a long time ago. You need to get over yourself and think about what she might be going through."

She looked away, hurt by his words. She didn't want him to think of her this way.

"Look, I don't mean to hurt your feelings...but you know I'm right. T o be honest, I think you've been acting very selfishly. You've allowed your pride and vanity to get in the way of your relationship with your mother."

Sienna felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. No one had ever put her in her place the way Edward was doing. Why did it have to be him?

"And with this escapade tonight...the running away, the hitch hiking. I think you need a reality check. Your mom is hurting right now and you need to be the one to fix it. You need to first apologize for your behavior, then you need to tell her what's really going on. I'm guessing she doesn't know that you have feelings for me?"

She just shook her head. She was afraid to speak, for fear of letting her emotions run away with her.

"I think she deserves to know exactly why you've been acting this way. Don't you?"

"I guess so. I just don't know how she's going to react. Its kinda hard to admit to your mom that you have a huge crush on her ex-boyfriend."

He laughed. "Yeah, but if you can admit that...everything else is easy, right?"

She shrugged. "Maybe...except for the whole hitch hiking thing. Can we just leave that part out?" She asked.

"Yeah right. Your Dad would probably kill me if he found out about it and knew I didn't tell him. Well, maybe not kill...but he would try."

She wiped away the tears and looked in his eyes again. Those beautiful eyes.

"Edward....I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I know what I did tonight was really stupid. And I've been kindof a Bitch to my mom. I just don't want you to think this is who I am. For some reason...my feelings for you have gotten in the way of my sense of good judgement. Before I met you, I was actually a pretty good person."

He smiled. "I tend to have that effect on people. And just so we're clear...I know you're a good person. I just think you've been a bit misguided."

She sighed in relief.

"So...you ready to go back home now?" He asked.

"Uhh...can't we just go back to your place? I don't really need to disturb my family in the middle of the night."

He laughed again and shook his head. "Yeah right. Remember how your dad would kill me if I didn't tell him about the hitch hiking thing? It would be ten times worse if I took you home with me."

She frowned. "I guess you're right. But do we really have to tell him everything that happened? He's gonna be mad enough knowing I snuck out again."

"I think you need to face the consequences of your actions. Dealing with your dad is just one of those consequences."

She groaned. "But Edward, you know exactly what he'll do. I thought you didn't believe in spanking."

"Actually, I kind of see his point." He responded, matter-of-factly. "What you did was extremely reckless...and I think if you were my daughter and put your life in so much danger, I'd probably do more than grounding. Not to mention all the things I know you said to your mother."

She scowled. "Nobody's on my side."

"Everyone is on your side. I think that's why your dad is so strict when it comes to you being rash and foolish with your safety. He wants you to know how much he cares about you and how much he has to lose. So...you ready to talk to him? And your mom?"

Before she could answer, she was startled by a loud rap at the window. She was surprised to see the face of her brother Caleb staring back at her fiercely. He was wearing khaki shorts and nothing else. Matt was right behind him. She rolled down the window.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?!"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, young lady." He looked over at Edward. "_Cullen_...should've known you'd be in on this. What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

Sienna answered for him. "First of all, its none of your damn business who I'm with. Second of all, he's just here to bring me home. It was my idea to leave."

"Yeah, I bet it was. You're in a lot of trouble, by the way. Dad almost called Grandpa Charlie and sent out the entire police force. Luckily he has Matt and me to look for you too."

"Well, it turns out I didn't need either one of you, Edward will take me home."

Caleb growled, but Matt placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Caleb, she'll be alright. Let's go back and tell Dad they're on their way." Reluctantly Caleb went back in the woods with his brother and they were soon out of sight.

"Ugh, why does everyone in my family think they need to control my life?!" Sienna shouted.

"Maybe because your decision-making skills leave something to be desired." Edward replied.

"Oh, shut up. I don't need any lip from you."

He smiled and started the car.

*

Sienna hoped everyone would be so happy to see her that they had forgotten about her sneaking out, but she had no such luck. Jacob was in the living room with Caleb and Matt and Bella was frantically cleaning the kitchen. Sienna could tell her mom was nervous because the only time Bella cleaned that furiously was when she was stressed or nervous about something. They hadn't noticed her come in until Edward cleared his throat. Bella looked up in surprise and dropped her scrub brush. She ran over to her daughter and embraced her.

"Oh Sienna, where have you been? We were worried sick!"

Jacob stood and walked over to join the reunion. He hugged Sienna and asked if she was alright.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Edward had nothing to do with me leaving, he just brought me home."

Bella spoke up. "We know. I called Alice and she told me Edward was with you. But we still don't know where you were or why you left."

Jacob spoke again. "Or maybe more importantly...how did you leave?"

"I, uh...I snuck out." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Would you mind repeating that for me?" His tone could freeze Hell. Sienna gulped. "I snuck out." She said louder.

He nodded mechanically, then walked slowly over to the couch and put his fingers on his temples, trying to retain composure. "Alright...where did you go?"

She was expecting him to freak out about the sneaking out part, but when he didn't, she figured he was waiting until he heard the whole story.

"Well, Mom and I got in another fight and I got really mad...so I decided to take off. I didn't really know where I was going." She was reluctant to finish her story, but both her parents looked at her with determined patience mixed with anxiety. Jacob spoke as calmly as possible.

"Sienna...now is not the time to leave out details. You are in more trouble right now than you've ever been in. We need to hear the entire story and we need to hear it NOW."

She sat down on the love seat across from him and her brothers and tried to speak, but no sound would come. She looked to Edward and shook her head. Her thought was clear to him. _I wish you could be the one to tell him._

He sat next to her and locked eyes with Jacob.

"Alice had a vision of Sienna sneaking out, so I went to pick her up. I found her hitch hiking."

Jacob and Bella were both shocked. Just a few weeks ago their daughter was rational and mature beyond her years. Now she was yelling at her parents, sneaking out of the house and begging for rides from strangers.

Bella was the first to speak. "Sienna, how could you do something so stupid?! Do you even realize what might have happened if Edward hadn't been there?" She turned to him. "Thank you for picking her up. We owe you."

He shook his head. "I knew I could get to her so I went. You don't owe me anything, I'm just glad I could help."

Caleb growled softly. He didn't want to hear fake modesty from the vampire. Matt was next to him again and gently held him back.

Now it was Jacob's turn to speak.

"So let me get this straight...you snuck out again, even when you knew it was against the rules of this house. Then you decided to put your life at risk by asking complete strangers to drive you somewhere. All of this without our knowledge or permission?"

She looked down and nodded.

Edward stood up, quickly gathering from Jacob's mind what he planned for his daughter. "I think its time for me to go. Sienna, I'm glad I could help." He placed his hand on her shoulder. This time both brothers were agitated by him and moved to the edge of their seats. He ignored them.

Sienna looked at him pleadingly. _Please stay._

He looked at her apologetically, then headed for the door. Bella followed him. "Thanks again, Edward. I don't know what we would've done without you, or without Alice and her visions." He smiled and nodded, but went to his car without another word. Bella went inside and closed the door.

Caleb and Matt were getting ready to leave too. They also knew what Sienna was in for and wanted to give her some space.

Once they were out the door, Sienna turned to her dad.

"Dad, I know what I did tonight was really stupid and that I'm in huge trouble. But...is there any way we can take care of that tomorrow or something? I have a few things I need to say to mom."

He was slightly surprised by this, but wanted the problems between his wife and daughter to be solved more than he needed to discipline Sienna.

"Sure. Just keep in mind that we'll be having a long talk tomorrow after I get home from work." She gulped and nodded. He walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you, Princess. I'm glad you're alright."

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too, Daddy." He left the room as Bella sat down on the couch.

"I'm listening." She said. She was still hurt from what happened earlier, but she was glad that Sienna was finally ready to open up and talk to her.

Sienna took a deep breath then began.

"When I decided to sneak out tonight, I was really mad. But it wasn't because I thought you would go back to Edward...or because you didn't tell me about it. I mean, I was mad at that, but I understood why you wouldn't. Anyway, the main reason I've been acting really rude to you...is because I kindof have feelings for Edward. And I guess I just got really jealous that you had been with him. And weirded out too."

Bella looked intently at her daughter.

"Wow. Well, I guess that explains a lot. I shouldn't be surprised that you would fall for him, every girl does. But you could have told me." She was actually relieved to hear why Sienna had been so touchy lately.

"Yeah, but I was mad you didn't tell me about your history with him in the first place. Actually, Edward seemed to agree with you...that it was none of my business."

"Edward said that, did he?"

She nodded. "He said a lot of stuff that made me realize I've been acting like a spoiled brat." She smiled in humility.

"Well, good. I'm glad somebody got through to you." Bella said, smiling.

"Hey! It was actually really hard to hear...but he was right. I said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry."

Bella moved over to sit by Sienna and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sienna, I love you so much. And I'm glad you told me."

She sat back and looked at Sienna's face.

"So...do you still really like him?"

Sienna nodded. "But you don't have to worry, he doesn't like me back. That's why he told me about you two. Because he didn't want me to think there would ever be a future for us."

"Oh honey...are you ok with that?"

"I have to be, don't I? He's your ex! That's just weird."

Bella sighed. "Well, just so you know...I am not in love with Edward anymore. That ended a long time ago. I admit...it would be somewhat awkward at first. But if he were to have feelings for you in return...I don't think I could stand in the way."

Sienna was surprised. She didn't expect her mom to be so relaxed about her feelings for Edward.

"Well, like I said...he doesn't like me. I'll just get over him. Its not like I've never had to get over a crush before."

"Alright, well its getting late. I think its time for you to be in bed. Especially since you need your rest before you talk to your dad tomorrow."

Sienna cringed. "Oh, don't remind me. And could we maybe keep my feelings for Edward just between us? I think Caleb and Matt would be a little pissed."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "They're not the ones you have to worry about. If your dad found out, he'd likely chain you up in the basement. There's no way he's letting his little girl go after Edward Cullen."

"Well then I guess its good nothing'll ever happen between us."

Bella pulled Sienna into another hug.

"Please no more hitch hiking, okay? The crush on a vampire I can deal with. But I don't want to see you as road kill or some strangers' kidnapping victim."

"I promise." Sienna said.

When she got to her room she felt an eerie sense of calm. She was glad she had finally cleared the air with her mom. Now if she could only get her dad to see reason, she could put this night behind her for good.

_End of Chapter_


	13. Take the Good With the Bad

_Hey all! So it was pointed out to me that I didn't say "more to come" at the end of the last chapter...This was merely an oversight, there's plenty more floating around in my brain._

_Ok, I know there are a lot of conflicting opinions on where the story is going...should Edward and Sienna be together? Should they not? Well first of all...I'm not gonna tell you what happens. :) But let me say this. When I started this story I didn't even think about the possibility of Edward and Sienna.(Well actually, I thought about it...but I thought it would be too weird.) But then one of my reviewers brought it up and I thought it might be an interesting option. I just want you all to know that as of right now, I know where the story will go and I hope that if you don't like the plot, you will still enjoy the story. Like I said, I'm not even close to being done yet, so hang tight. And as always, thanks for your reviews._

_**Warning **_(_you knew it was coming_)_**: **This chapter contains spanking of a teen...don't like, don't read! _

**Chapter 13:**

Sienna was not looking forward to the rest of this day. Friday was normally her favorite day of the week. But considering the fact that her dad was gonna kill her when he got home from work today, she wasn't too happy about it. She decided that if nothing else, she would look cute for her last day alive. Her favorite outfit was a pleated pink and black plaid mini skirt, along with a matching black cardigan sweater. The only problem was, her dad had vetoed the skirt from the beginning because he said it was too short. Then came the decision to bring it to school and change later. She was gonna live it up today.

Breakfast was somber. Luke had plenty of questions about what had happened last night, but was shushed enough by everyone that he gave up on his curiosity. They said goodbye to their parents and started on their way to the bus stop.

"So what did happen last night? I could hear voices, but I don't know what anybody said." Luke asked, no longer able to hold it in anymore.

"Nothing happened." She sighed.

"Yeah right, Sen. I know you and mom got in a fight, there has to be more to it than that, knowing you."

"You just can't leave it alone, can you?"

He shook his head.

"Alright fine. Mom and I got in a fight, I snuck out, got caught, and now Dad's gonna whoop my butt after he gets home tonight. Happy?"

Luke smiled. "Actually, yeah. You didn't pull me in this time, so I'm happy I'm not in trouble too."

She punched his arm. "Shut up. You didn't have to come with me that night."

"Ow! I'm gonna tell Dad you punched me."

"You think I care? I'm already dead. Why don't you tell him about this too." With that she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell hard on the pavement, his backside breaking his fall. He started crying and Sienna felt guilty. She started helping him to his feet.

"Come on up, its ok. I didn't mean for you to fall that hard. I'm sorry, Luke."

He wiped the tears away as his bus pulled up. He dusted off his pants again then walked to the door. "I'm still telling Dad." And with that, he disappeared up the stairs.

She growled to herself. That's all she needed, more reason for punishment.

She didn't have much time to think about it before her bus came. It wasn't very long before they arrived at the high school and her first stop was the bathroom to take off her bulky jeans and replace them with the skirt. Aahh, freedom.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. She got a few extra stares from the boys in her class, and her friends said she looked really cute. She had gotten through English, Biology and History and was ready to head to P.E. When she saw a familiar looking car at the far end of the parking lot. She started walking toward it, not wanting to get her hopes up, but her heart jumped when he got out of the car, stood up and rested his arms on the roof of the car. He was wearing sun glasses, even though it was an overcast day. The breeze whipped his bronze hair around and she couldn't help but smile at his perfection. Sienna looked around to make sure there were no teachers in the vicinity. Then she jogged over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm not here for long, just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night."

"Damn, I was hoping you were here to take me away before I have to go home today. I actually didn't talk to my dad last night because I just wanted to fix things with my mom first. I have an 'appointment' with him after work today. I guess Alice didn't tell you about that decision?"

"She's been off hunting with Jasper, Esme and Rosalie. I haven't seen her since yesterday before I came to rescue you."

"Oh, ok. So...you came just to make sure I was ok? That's very thoughtful." She said, taking a step toward him. He could hear what she was thinking.

"Now don't read too much into it. You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. But when I know its coming, I can at least be here to support you."

"Sure, Edward. We're just friends." She said skeptically.

"I thought you understood that nothing could happen between us. Remember...your mom and me?"

She scowled. "I'm not gonna forget that. But...I did talk to her last night. And she was surprised about my feelings for you, but she said she wouldn't stand in the way if the attraction was mutual. I mean, no pressure or anything. But now you know."

"Sienna...its not that I'm not attracted to you, or that I think we're incompatible. I think the opposite actually." His eyes briefly scanned her outfit again. "But, it still feels like some kind of betrayal."

"Why?" She asked, getting heated. "She's in love with someone else. And you haven't been together for longer than my lifetime. And you just admitted it...you're attracted to me. So why don't we just forget about everything else and try to be just you and me."

He felt his defenses begin to crack. She was so much like Bella, it still hurt to be around her. But she was enough of her own person, that he was slowly losing that excuse. She was an incredible girl. Yes, she did have her faults. She was hot headed and sometimes quite irrational. But she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to put herself out there. Besides the fact that she was beautiful and confident.

Sienna could sense his inner battle and looked into his eyes.

"Why don't we try an experiment. If it doesn't work, we'll just say we're friends and leave it at that. You up for it?"

He cleared his throat. "What do you have in mind?" He already knew, of course. But he was willing to play the game.

"Close your eyes." She whispered. He did.

She closed the small gap between them, gathered all her courage, stood up on tiptoe, and softly placed her lips on his. At first it seemed that he would pull away, but once she placed her arms around him he seemed more receptive. The kiss lasted no longer than ten seconds. When she pulled away, he was looking deeply into her eyes. She didn't want to say anything to hurt the moment so she just stared back and waited for any kind of response. She was elated when his only response was to grab her fiercely and kiss her again. They stood in the school parking lot, kissing intently by his car for only another minute before their reverie was broken by Ms. Phillips, the vice principal.

"Ms. Black, shouldn't you be in class right now?" She called. Edward pulled away and finally seemed to realize what had just transpired.

"What the hell was I thinking? Sienna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"But Edward..." He was in his car before she could finish her thought and drove away, leaving her speechless and confused.

"Sienna Black! Do I need to call your parents?" Ms. Phillips threatened.

That statement snapped her back to reality. She didn't want her dad finding out about this. She ran back towards the school and the waiting chagrin of the vice principal.

"I trust that a detention after school on Monday will be enough of a reminder as to the importance of attending class on time?" Ms Phillips said, overenthusiastic about her authority.

"Yes Ms. Phillips." Sienna said, dejectedly. She waited for her to fill out the detention form (with mandatory parent signature required) and headed off to the gym. Today was gonna be a long day.

*

After school Sienna was on her way to the bathroom at the front of campus to change her clothes before getting on the bus. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her Dad's truck and the familiar silhouette of her father in the driver's seat. She briefly thought of turning and running, but Jacob got out of the car and beckoned for her to get in the car.

"Dad...I uh...I thought you'd still be working." She stammered.

"I own the place, right? I figured the shop can run itself for a few hours while I'm out."

"But don't you have a lot of cars to work on? And even some choppers?"

"It can wait. Get in the car, we need to go pick up your brother."

She hoped he wouldn't notice the skirt. The last time she had worn it, they had gotten in a pretty heated argument about it. He warned her that defying him about the skirt would bring negative consequences. But he normally didn't notice her clothing, so she was optimistic.

She opened the cab, carefully got inside and placed her backpack on her lap. She would just change as soon as she got home.

"Did you have a good day at school?" He asked.

_Good, he didn't see the skirt, _she thought. "It was pretty good. Same old stuff."

He nodded then headed for the elementary school. Lucas was so excited when he saw the truck. Jacob had tricked it out as far as he could legally. He jumped up into the cab and started in talking about his day at school.

"And I hit a home run when we played baseball in P.E. It was awesome!"

"Sounds great, Luke." Jacob said. "Glad you had a good day."

Then Lucas remembered his morning. "Yeah, everything was good except my wait for the bus this morning. Sienna punched me. Then when I told her I was gonna tell you, she said she didn't care and she kicked me and made me fall."

Sienna gave him the death look, but didn't say anything.

"Is that true Sienna Marie?" Jacob asked, a familiar edge to his voice.

"Partially. He didn't mention the fact that he was being a jerk." She said.

"Sienna, you know there's no excuse for hurting your brother. We'll have to talk about that today as well as your little adventure last night."

She crossed her arms and looked out the window until they pulled into the driveway. As they followed their dad into the house, Lucas noticed what his sister was wearing.

"Hey, weren't you wearing jeans this morning? Why would you want to wear a stupid skirt to school?" She stopped walking and turned around to glare at her brother. But Jacob stopped walking too. He turned around towards Sienna and saw the illegal outfit.

"Sienna..I thought we discussed that skirt and decided you weren't allowed to wear it anymore."

She laughed nervously. "Is that what we decided? I guess I forgot."

"You're not a very good liar. Go inside and wait in my room. I'll be in soon."

She nodded then made her way slowly as if she was on death row. He gave her one sharp stinging swat as she passed him to speed along her progress.

*

She felt like she had been sitting on her parents bed forever, but it had only been about ten minutes. Then Jacob finally came in and closed the door behind him. He pulled the computer chair around in front of his daughter and sat down.

"You've built up quite a few infractions today, haven't you? Is there anything else you need to tell me so that we can get it all taken care of at once?" She shook her head, but then she remembered her detention slip for Monday. She figured lying to him about it would do her no good.

"Oh, there is something...I forgot." She found the slip in her backpack and handed it over to him. He read it over quickly then put it aside.

"Being late to class?" He asked.

"It doesn't happen very often. I was just...talking to someone for a little too long and lost track of time."

"Was this someone perhaps a boy?" He asked knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Maybe its because of your infamous skirt."

"Its not because of the skirt. Its not even that short, I've known plenty of friends who wear shorter skirts than this." She retorted.

"Sienna, you can see your butt when you walk and I don't even want to think what you might see when you bend over. Besides, its not about the length. And its definitely not about whether or not your friends are wearing sluttier clothing than you are. You knew you weren't allowed to wear it and you deliberately disobeyed me. I can't believe you brought the skirt with you to school and changed when you got there. That's underhanded, young lady and I'm very disappointed in you."

She looked down.

"So should we talk a little more about last night?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You know everything. I snuck out and decided to hitch a ride. I realize now that it was a really stupid decision and I wish I hadn't done it." There was a moment of quiet between them because Sienna got emotional. "I'm really sorry, Daddy. I didn't think about the danger of the situation." Tears escaped her eyes and he moved over to the bed to comfort her in a big hug.

"Its alright Baby, you're safe now. It was a stupid decision, but hopefully after today you'll never make that mistake again."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Alright Sienna, let's get the hard part over with." She sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Let me remind you of all the reasons you are being spanked. First, for sneaking out and the hitch hiking. And also for hurting your brother this morning and for wearing the skirt to school when I explicitly forbid it. Because of the seriousness of the actions, the spanking will be severe. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." She said reluctantly.

"Over my lap, then."

She laid face down across his lap and he flipped up her skirt, revealing pink cotton panties.

"Well, there is one thing this skirt is good for. A nice tanning."

"Dad..."

"Alright. The first part of the spanking is for hurting Lucas and disobeying me by wearing the skirt."

She closed her eyes and waited for the first strike.

SWAT. _Ow, that hurt! _She thought. But the spanking was so rhythmic that she couldn't recover enough between each one to have any comfort.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Jacob paused.

"Is it done?" She asked tentatively.

"Not even close. That was just for what happened today. Now we'll address last night."

He resolutely hooked his finger around the waistband of her pink cotton panties to pull them down, but Sienna's hand flew back to protect her butt from being bared.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"I told you this spanking would have to be more severe. You need a firm reminder not to put your life in danger or be disrespectful or disobedient to your parents. For that, you'll have a bare-bottom spanking." He attempted again to pull down her panties, but she would not move her hand.

"Daddy, please....don't." She asked, tears coming now.

"Sienna. Move your hand now, or there'll be extra swats."

She reluctantly moved her hand away and he proceeded to uncover her now pink backside. She flinched at the movement of material on her burning posterior and dreaded what was to come.

"Just remember...I'm doing this because I love you and you need to learn that what you did last night is NEVER going to happen again."

He began the spanking again, methodically covering every inch of her sore bottom.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Sienna was sobbing and pleading for him to stop, but he ignored her. And just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, he raised his right knee so that he could aim directly at her tender sit spots.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

He landed four to each side, going back and forth between each stinging blow. Sienna yelped and cried fresh tears with every one. Then he lowered his knee again and gave her a few more for good measure.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

As soon as he was done, he took a deep breath and brought her panties back to cover her deep red bottom. Then he lowered her skirt again and guided her to lay on the bed. He rubbed her back for a few minutes as she lay sobbing.

"Rest as long as you need to, Princess. I'd like to talk to you a little more when you've calmed down a little bit."

He left her alone for a few minutes. She let her crying die down and then went out to find him. He was in the garage. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"You alright, Baby?" He asked.

She nodded. He stood and walked over to her, then he pulled her into an embrace. He looked in her eyes before speaking again.

"I never want to do that again. But I will if you ever pull anything like that in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She said, trying not to cry again. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He pulled her in for another hug. "Its ok. All is forgiven."

She hugged him back for another minute then pulled away.

"Hey Sienna, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"When you change out of that skirt I want you to bring it to me. We'll just remove the temptation completely."

She stuck her bottom lip out at him. He gave her a warning look that told her he was not to be tested further. She turned around and went to change. She cringed at the thought of having to put pants on over her burning backside. She decided loose-fitting pajama pants might be the best idea. Its not like she had anywhere to go on this Friday night. But when she got back to her room, Edward was there waiting for her. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Edward! What the hell?"

He walked over to her. "Shhh! Your dad will hear."

She turned around on instinct to look for him, then she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said more quietly.

"Alice came home from hunting and saw what happened. Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Its kindof embarrassing that you know every time I get spanked." She said, blushing.

"I...didn't mean to embarrass you. I also came by to apologize for earlier. I think I let it go a little too far."

"Too far? It was kissing, Edward. If you ask me, it wasn't far enough." She didn't wait for him to respond, she just went straight up to him and started kissing him again. He pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Sienna, please! I came here to tell you I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let the kiss go on for so long. You and I should only be friends."

"No. I'm not letting you pretend that there's nothing between us. If I have to, I'll tell everyone that I'm falling for you, I don't care about the consequences."

He sighed then sat on her bed, his head in his hands. He looked almost human.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to admit I have feelings for you? Ok, maybe I do. But that doesn't mean we should throw every care out the window. What about your mom? Or your dad? He would kill both of us."

"Let's not worry about anyone else yet." She said as she sat next to him. She winced at the pain sitting brought. "Let's just take it one step at a time." She leaned in and kissed him again. This time he didn't resist. Then he became a willing participant. They sat on the bed kissing for a few minutes before he pulled away and told her her dad was coming. He was out the window in a split second before Jacob came in.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna change out of that skirt?" He asked suspiciously.

"I...just need a minute to say goodbye." This time her lie may have been more believable because he said, "A few more minutes." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Edward was back by her side before she could blink.

"If you want to do this...us, I mean...it has to be a secret. Alice will know, of course," he cringed at the thought of the teasing he would have to endure, "but no one else. Not until we figure out where we are headed." She nodded, smiling.

"I don't care what I have to do to be with you, I'll do it." This time it was Edward who leaned in and kissed her. She smiled. "Except, right now you have to leave so I can change into some pants. My dad's gonna burn this skirt or something and if I'm still wearing it when he gets back, I might get put over his knee again."

"He doesn't like it?" Edward asked, looking at her skirt again. "I kinda like it."

She laughed. "Of course you do, its short. That's why he doesn't like it. Now get out of my room, before I start changing in front of you. And believe me, I will. I'm not shy."

She started unbuttoning her skirt and he made a break for it. She laughed again, until her skirt made contact with her rear end. Then she yelped and hurried to put her pants on, so the stinging didn't last for very long.

"Well," she said to herself, "the spanking sucked. But the kiss was incredible. Overall, I'd say this was the best day ever."

"What kiss?" Sienna jumped. She hadn't realized her dad had opened the door. Uh-oh. How was she gonna cover herself on this one?

_End of Chapter...More to Come_


	14. Spying

_**Warning: **This chapter contains spanking of a child. Don't like, don't read!_

**Chapter 14:**

Sienna's heart jumped into her throat when she realized her dad had heard her talk about the kiss. She quickly went over what she had said to make sure it wasn't incriminating.

"What?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard him.

"You were talking about how this was 'the best day ever' because of a kiss. Anyone I know?"

She knew she must tread lightly here. He wasn't genuinely interested in who she may or may not be kissing. He was very protective of her and she wasn't technically allowed to have a boyfriend unless her parents approved of him first.

"Um...no, its just a guy from school. He kissed me today. But don't worry, its nothing serious."

She hoped her lying skills would develop over time. She was definitely going to get some practice if she kept seeing Edward on the sly.

"Well, if it looks like its going to get serious, I want you to bring this guy over so we can meet him. I don't want you dating anyone dangerous or too old for you or anything like that." He cautioned.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Edward was both dangerous and too old for her.

"I'll bring him over if it gets serious." The lying was getting a little easier.

"Good. Now, where's that skirt?" He asked, hand stretched out to receive it.

She huffed and puffed a little before handing it over. He started walking out of her room, then he thought of something else.

"Is this boy the reason you were late for class?" She didn't miss the warning in his question.

"Um...kindof."

"So you got a detention for being late. Not because you were 'talking' to someone like you said before, but because you were making out with someone. True?"

She nodded.

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't like it when you lie to me, Sienna."

"You expect me to tell you about the boys I kiss?"

"Yeah, if its the reason you get in trouble at school. Boy am I sure glad I'm taking this skirt away from you."

She laughed. "Dad, its not the skirt! Did you ever think this boy might like me for who I am on the inside, no matter what I wear?"

He looked at her again and smiled. "Its the skirt."

"Hey!" She yelled.

"What? I know what teenage boys are thinking about."

She grabbed a pair of socks out of her open dresser drawer and threw them at his head. Her aim was true, but he caught them just before they hit him in the face. Then she tried to run as she saw he would throw the socks back at her. They hit her in the butt and the velocity ignited the burning pain in her backside.

"Ow! That's a tender area, be careful!"

He was laughing. "Its your own fault you know."

"You're mean, I'm telling Mom."

"She'd be on my side." They were still laughing for a moment until Jacob said, "Hey, but seriously...about the kissing. That's all it is right? Just kissing?"

"Dad...do we really have to talk about this?" She whined.

"I just want to make sure you know you're too young for...well, for more than kissing."

"If you're talking about sex...I know I'm not ready for that, not that its any of your business. I also know that when I am ready I will use protection. And I hope that's the last time I ever have to mention anything about that."

"Alright, I get it. Awkward. I just wanted to make sure you understand. I'll, uh...I'll see you at dinner time, I'm heading back to the shop."

She was still blushing as he left.

*

Bella and Jacob decided to celebrate their Friday evening together with a well-earned night on the town. Sienna was firmly reminded that she was grounded for the foreseeable future and was not allowed out or on the computer. Lucas was set to play his video games for the rest of the night and Caleb and Matt were gonna take the opportunity to bond with their new pack-mates. The last week had brought them two new members. Aaron, who was 17 and had briefly dated Sienna a few years before. Their relationship had been a secret from her parents, but not from her brothers. They all knew who he was and that he hadn't treated Sienna all too well. Cheating had taken place with more than one girl and he was lucky at the time that Caleb and Matt had decided not to kill him. He was also arrogant and stubborn. But when he showed signs of phasing, Caleb was forced as Alpha to try and bond with this nuisance.

And the second newcomer was their 18-year old cousin, Isaac. He was the son of Paul and Rachel and luckily had taken after his mother more than his father in disposition. He was reserved, but still spoke his mind when there was a need. Matt and him had always been best friends and it seemed only natural when he joined the pack.

Sienna knew the guys were going out tonight, so she decided to invite Edward over while she had the opportunity. She called the number he had given her and he told her he was on his way.

Once the wolf-pack left, Sienna told Luke that she wanted to go to bed early. He wasn't really paying any attention to her so she locked herself in her room and waited for Edward. It didn't take him very long to show up. He climbed in through the window and his face lightened when he saw her. He didn't realize how much he had missed her smile. He crossed the room to get to her and caught her face in his hands. He kissed her sweetly and she relished the feel of his body against hers.

"So...what now?" She asked when they pulled out of the kiss.

He shrugged. "I was hoping we could spend the rest of the night getting to know each other more completely."

"Ok." She immediately moved to kiss him again. He laughed.

"No, not like that. I mean...some of that. But I was actually talking about getting to know each other's souls. Its been a long time since I've been able to open up to anyone and I have a feeling you have a lot you'd like me to know about yourself as well."

She smiled. No guy had ever cared to know who she really was. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. He joined her and they spent the rest of their time together laughing, swapping memories and sharing tender kisses. Sienna felt as if she was about to burst with happiness.

*

Meanwhile, Lucas was taking advantage of the time he had unsupervised. He was making plans to sneak out again to spy on his brothers. The resentment he felt about being left out was only intensifying and he didn't see why he was the only one to be left out of the action. So he waited until he thought Sienna might have gone to sleep and hurried outside.

It hadn't taken him long to get into the woods, but he couldn't see any signs of his brothers. He had gone just a short way in before he heard the howling of the wolves. Over the last few weeks, the noise had kept him up at night. He now wished he could find Caleb or Matt so they could help protect him.

*

The breeze felt incredible as it flowed through Caleb's dark brown fur. The link between their minds was getting stronger. A good sign. He could tell where each of his wolf brothers was running and he felt content in the knowledge that he was not alone. But then he heard footsteps behind him and he shot his thought out to the pack. _Someone is following us. Its not a bloodsucker, but come back anyway._ Matthew was the first back. Caleb had already phased back so that he could change back into his shorts. Matthew followed suit, then asked if Caleb knew who was out there or if he knew the stranger's location. Caleb just shook his head and kept surveying the woods. Just then, there was the snap of a twig and Caleb spun around to see who was following them. He was shocked to see his little brother Lucas.

"Luke?! What the hell are you doing out here?" He was livid. Lucas could have been severely hurt, especially if they had phased near him.

The boy stopped in his tracks when he heard his brother's question. He hadn't been planning on getting caught and now he could think of nothing to say.

"You better answer me, if you know what's good for you. What are you doing out here?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "I wanted to see where you guys have been sneaking off to every night."

Caleb was fuming. Matt tried to step in, but Caleb wouldn't let him.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was to come out here tonight? What if you had gotten lost or hurt and we didn't know you were out here with us? Besides the fact that what we do out here is private and not for you to spy on. Do you understand?"

"But its not fair! Everyone in the family knows what's happening except me! I just thought I'd find out a little about what's going on." Lucas said, whining.

"Well too bad. Now all you've done is land yourself in a lot of hot water. You're gonna get the spanking of a lifetime, buddy."

"No! Please don't tell Dad. I'll do anything, just don't tell him." He was on the verge of tears.

Caleb advanced slowly. "I wasn't talking about Dad. I'm gonna turn you over my knee right here. Right now."

Lucas backed up. "What? No, you can't do that! You're not Dad."

"You're right, I'm not. So you have two choices. You either take your licks from me now, or I go get Dad and let him decide your fate. Let me tell you, it won't be pretty."

Lucas gulped. Matt placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"You sure you wanna do this, Caleb? Why don't you go easy on him?"

"Yeah, I vote for that!" Lucas chimed in.

Caleb turned to Matt. "No way. If we go easy on him he'll just do it again. He can't put himself in danger like this. Following us could get him killed. Do you want to answer to Dad if we kill our little brother?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry Luke, its out of my hands."

"Shit." Luke said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Caleb ordered.

"But you say it all the time!"

"It doesn't matter if I say it, I'm an adult and double your age."

Just then Aaron and Isaac joined the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aaron asked.

Matt answered first. "My little brother decided to sneak around and try to follow us. Now Caleb's a little upset."

"Uh-oh, kid. Shouldn't have pissed off the boss. Now you're in for it big time. Hey, can I stay and watch? Never witnessed a really good ass beating." Aaron was laughing and looked excitedly from Caleb to Lucas.

Lucas glared at him. Isaac however, didn't feel like sticking around to watch the sibling rivalry. "I'm gonna go take a few laps around the woods. You guys let me know when you're ready. You wanna come Matt?"

Matthew looked sympathetically at his little brother. "Nah, you better go ahead. I should stick around as a witness, make sure things don't go too far."

Luke was so scared now he was almost shaking.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can't I just go home now?"

Caleb softened a little. "Luke, I'm not gonna kill you or anything. But you need to understand that what you did tonight was seriously wrong. Now do you want me to spank you or should I tell Dad when he gets home?"

Luke knew he wasn't getting off tonight without some kind of butt blistering, so he figured he might have a better chance with Caleb.

"I-I guess I'll go with you then." He said, wanting nothing more than to shrink down to the size of a mouse.

"Alright, come over here then." Caleb sat down on a large rock and Luke slowly made his way to his brother.

"Pants down, Bud."

"No Caleb, please. Its kinda cold outside." It was actually in the mid-60's, pretty warm for the forest in November. But Lucas was looking for any kind of excuse to keep his pants on.

"Well then I guess its good I'll be warming your butt. Pants down now, or it'll be bare." He warned.

Lucas thought briefly about how far he could run before one of them caught him, but decided it would be less painful if he just stuck it out. He unbuttoned the fasten on his jeans, pushed them down halfway, then laid himself over Caleb's lap.

"Aw come on Caleb, make him lose the underwear too. The kid deserves to cry some real tears." Aaron said, mockingly.

"Shut up, Aaron." Caleb used his Alpha tone. Then he directed his voice to Luke.

"Why are you being spanked?" Before Lucas could answer, Caleb cracked his hand down on poor Lucas' behind.

SMACK!!

"Ow!" Lucas yelled. "Cause I followed you out here."

SMACK. SMACK. Luke was quickly realizing that his brother's hand was no gentler than his father's. If anything, Caleb spanked harder than their dad.

"And why was that a stupid decision?"

SMACK.

"Ow...geez! Cause I'm getting my ass whooped." Lucas said, snidely.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!! Caleb landed a few extra hard spanks to Lucas for smarting off.

"That's not the right answer, and you know it. Why was it wrong for you to come follow us?"

SMACK. SMACK.

Lucas cringed at the stinging pain in his backside and clenched his fists even tighter.

"Ow!! Ugh...cause it was dangerous. Ow!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Yeah, you got that right. Are you ever gonna follow us again?"

"No please, not there!" Lucas yelled, crying.

Caleb raised one knee so he could spank Lucas' sit spots. His time over his father's knee had taught him well.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"I asked you a question, Lucas. Are you ever gonna follow us again?"

He landed two more painful swats.

SMACK. SMACK.

"No, I'm not stupid!"

"Good." Caleb said.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

And with that, he stood Lucas up and helped him pull his pants back up. Luke was sniffling and wiping away the tears on his face. He wanted to rub the sting out of his rear end, but didn't want to face any more humiliation. He was so embarrassed, he couldn't look Caleb in the eye.

"Look at me." Caleb said firmly, but gently.

Luke looked at his brother, whom he had respected since the day he was born.

"I love you. And I don't want to see you get lost or hurt. As hard as it was to spank you, I will not hesitate to do it again if the need arises. And if there ever is a next time, this spanking will seem like a walk in the park. Got it?"

Luke nodded, then was surprised when Caleb stood up and gave him a hug.

"Alright little brother, let's get you home."

Aaron was disappointed. "Are you kidding me? No belt or anything? Geez, you guys are pansies."

Matt didn't even think, he just grabbed Aaron's shoulder and then belted him straight in the jaw. The force of the blow was enough to knock Aaron back a few feet.

"There. Was that masculine enough for you?" He asked, then continued walking.

Aaron placed a hand on his swollen jaw and tried to run up behind Matt to exact his revenge. But Matthew had taken self defense classes for a number of years during his youth. He could sense Aaron's approach from behind and quickly stuck out his arm to deftly clothesline him. Aaron fell with a resounding thud against the forest floor.

"Let me know when you're ready to apologize for calling us pansies." He said calmly. Matt was always a peacemaker to the core, but he wouldn't let anyone badmouth him or his family.

The three Black brothers made their way back to the house without anymore jeering from Aaron. When they got back to the house, Isaac was standing in front of the house, looking as if he was on his guard.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked warily.

Isaac looked at Caleb and then at Lucas, signaling that this was not a conversation for young ears.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed, Luke." Caleb said.

"Aw, do I have to?"

"You really want a repeat of what just happened out there?" He asked. His tone didn't leave any room for misunderstandings.

"Alright, I'm going." He quickly bounded into the house and out of hearing range.

Caleb looked after him to make sure he was in his room, then turned to Isaac.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I smelled vampire when I got close to the house." That was all he needed to say to have all four of them on alert. They split up to see if they could find where the scent was coming from. It led them all to Sienna's room. Caleb and Matt looked at each other apprehensively. Caleb knocked and opened the door slightly to the sight of Sienna lying on the bed with her computer. He looked around the room, but she was completely alone, no vampire in sight.

"Oops. Can you not tell Dad I'm on the computer? I don't need another few weeks of being grounded."

He was confused. "Are you alone in here?"

"What? Yeah, of course. Do you see anyone here?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "That doesn't mean anything with you. Have you been alone all night?"

She sat up and took on her most defensive posture.

"Yes, I've been alone all night. Why?"

"Well, because it kinda smells like vampire in here."

She tried to hide her surprise, but couldn't cover it completely.

"See, I knew it. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." She tried to think of something quickly. "Edward loaned me his jacket last night. He came to pick it up this afternoon. That's it."

He surveyed her face a little longer.

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not." She used her most innocent tone.

He nodded dubiously, still not convinced, but he left along with Isaac and Aaron. Matt stepped in to have his own little chat with his sister.

"Sienna...if you're hiding something about one of the vampires, you should probably tell us. They're not the safest people to hang out with."

"Matt, everything's fine. I promise."

"Okay. I guess I'll trust you then."

He left and she fell back on the bed. It hurt the most to lie to Matt.

"But Edward's worth it."

_End of Chapter..More to Come_


	15. Discovery

_I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update. I hate excuses, so I'll just say sorry for the wait and I hope you like the chapter!_

_Thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter...they made me smile and inspired me for the rest of the story. (Especially 4-eyedDragon and Penitent Rebel.) Thank you!_

**Chapter 15:**

It had been the happiest month of Sienna's entire life. She and Edward had been seeing each other as often as they could get away with it. She had thought up the cover of a school play. It was perfect. Her parents thought she was the assistant director and had to be at each rehearsal, every day after school. She had also gotten some Saturdays out of it, explaining that the teacher needed help with costumes, or set building. And she was right, lying had gotten much easier the longer she kept it up. Every once in a while she would get suspicious looks from her older brothers, but as far as she could tell, they were still in the dark.

What had started as a crush on her part, had blossomed into full blown affection. She was falling in love with Edward Cullen and she knew he felt the same. She couldn't wait to see him again. Today was Monday and she hadn't seen him since Friday, when he had taken her to the beach after school. And she was extra excited for this week because Saturday was not only Halloween, it was her 16th birthday. And he had a special surprise for her.

She almost couldn't stand the wait through the school day. She jumped out of her chair when the final bell rang and she ran to their designated meeting place in the woods behind the school. And there he was, his perfect hair blowing in the breeze and the sun dancing across his sparkling skin. But the cloud cover quickly returned and he looked almost human again. His face lightened with her approach and he swept her up into his arms. They held each other for a few moments, neither wanting or needing to break the silence. They were content just to be together again. Edward held Sienna's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Then he brought her lips to his and kissed her softly, but with quiet intensity. They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. He was constantly afraid he might go too far and injure her. She decided not to put up a fight to keep physical contact. She was too happy to be near him now to care that they weren't sleeping together yet. She was confident that when the time came, they would both be ready for it.

"So are you going to tell me yet?" She said. He knew she was talking about her surprise for this weekend.

"Sorry love, you'll have to wait a few more days."

She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. _Please? _She thought.

"No that won't work either. I'm immune to your charms now."

_Oh, I highly doubt that. _She went on tiptoe and began kissing him in earnest. He relented and kissed her back. She worked her fingers around the buttons on his shirt and when she had gotten the top three undone, she put her hands on his bare chest and marveled through touch at his perfect body. He pulled away again and was ten feet from her in less time than a heartbeat. He quickly buttoned his shirt back up and shook his head.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" He said, smiling.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "You're incredibly sexy and I'm in love with you. You're gonna have to get used to it."

He laughed. "Alright, I'll try to suffer through it. But not now, I'm taking you on a date."

"Really? Where?"

He didn't answer, just held his hand out to her and then led her to his car.

They drove for half an hour, on streets she didn't recognize. He told her to close her eyes for the last few minutes of the drive then helped her out of the car. She could hear a lot of noise and people, but couldn't place it. When she was standing outside of the car, he leaned in and whispered, "Open."

She opened her eyes slowly and immediately fixed her gaze on the ferris wheel.

"A fair?" She asked, almost giddy.

"Mm-hmm." He smiled and took her hand again, leading her up to the ticket booth.

Sienna had told him once that one of her favorite memories was going to the local fair when she was four or five and riding on the carousel with her dad. She couldn't believe he remembered.

"Wait, I thought you said the surprise would be on my birthday." She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this isn't your surprise. Its a surprise, but its not _the _surprise."

She just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he paid for the tickets. They spent an hour riding rides, playing carnival games and eating junk food. Well, _they_ didn't eat junk food. He watched her eat junk food.

They were standing in line to take their turn throwing balls to dunk the clown in the dunk tank. They were holding each other and stealing small kisses, like every other young disgusting couple in the area, when Sienna got a disturbing feeling. She couldn't place it, but somewhere in the pit of her stomach, she felt something wasn't quite right. She chalked it up to the chili dog and cotton candy, until she looked at Edward and saw a look of trepidation flash across his features. He was staring mechanically at something behind them. Or someone. She turned and jumped as she stared directly into the face of her brother Matt. She quickly pulled her hand away from Edward's on impulse, but the damage had already been done.

"Sienna." He said cooly. "I went to see how your rehearsals were going. When you weren't there, I tried to call you. And then I saw you two driving away together. So I waited for a little while so that I wouldn't be noticed behind you. Then I followed your scent and here we are."

Edward stepped in at this point, before things could get worse. Matt was speaking in an undertone, but there were plenty of ears that could overhear a conversation of this sensitive nature.

"Shall we take this some place a little more...private?"

"I wasn't talking to you, _Cullen_." He said, his anger and disapproval evident.

Sienna could sense that this could turn into a very heated confrontation, so she put her hand on Matt's chest to hold him back a little bit.

"Edward's right, Matt. Let's go somewhere else to talk about this." The tension was so thick between the three of them, it was almost visible. Reluctantly, Matt turned to lead the way out.

They made their way around the fairgrounds and found a secluded spot in the forest behind.

The second he was sure they were alone, Edward turned to Matt to try and explain what was happening, but Matt punched him across the face as hard as he could. If he hadn't been a werewolf, the effect on his hand would have been disastrous. As it was, he only felt a normal amount of pain from the impact of his fist on the marble skin of the vampire.

Edward could have blocked the hit, he knew it was coming and he was fast enough to dodge it. But he also knew Matt needed to take out his frustration on someone and he was willing to sacrifice his comfort if it meant less anger towards Sienna.

Matt stared hard at his new enemy and was disgusted.

"How the hell can you just stand there like nothing's going on? You're screwing my little sister, you son of a Bitch!" He went to punch him again, but Edward put up his hand and held fast to Matt's fist.

"Look, I understand you're angry." He said with annoying calm. "But you need to get your facts straight. I am not sleeping with your sister. Yes, we have been seeing each other, but I have not disrespected or mistreated her in any way."

Matt was still fuming when he wrenched his hand away from Edward's mighty grip.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? No chance in hell. Come on Sienna, its time to go home." He turned to her, but she wasn't moving.

"Sienna, get your ass over here. We're leaving."

She shook her head, then she started getting mad herself. What right did he have telling her what to do?

"I'm not going with you. I came with Edward and I plan on leaving with him."

His eyes bore into hers.

"Fine, I'll just go tell Dad. I'm sure he'll be very interested in who his little girl is banging."

He turned to leave.

"Matt, wait! You can't tell him...at least not yet. I'm trying to figure out the best way to break the news."

He turned back to her and she was almost frightened by the intense look of his eyes. He had never spoken to her this way. Her peaceful brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Well you better figure it out soon, because there's no way I'm keeping this from him."

"Please. Don't tell him. I'll come with you now...just don't tell him."

Then she turned to Edward, but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Its alright, you should go with him. Just call me when you're ready."

_Fat chance, _thought Matt.

Edward leaned in to kiss Sienna, but he could sense Matt tensing and he didn't want to chance the wolf phasing so close to her. So he thought better of it and just squeezed her hand before she followed her brother to his car.

She didn't know what Matt planned to do, but she had to keep him from telling their dad at all cost.

*

They had been driving for ten minutes in silence, both were mad and neither would relent first. Finally, Sienna decided to break the ice. Her relationship with Edward was on the line and she would not give him up. She also didn't really want her backside warmed by her father's firm hand. Maybe she could work a miracle and keep Matt from spilling the beans.

"Matty..." she said, hoping his juvenile nickname might soften him up. "Are you really so mad that I'm dating Edward? I thought you liked him. He's an incredible guy and he loves me."

He didn't answer for a moment. Then he suddenly veered off the road and parked along side it. He turned off the engine and stared blankly out into the overcast sky. Sienna thought it best to let him choose his moment to speak.

"I'm not mad you're dating him. Although, I don't think its the smartest decision to suck face with a vampire." Then he looked at her with a pain in his eyes that was palpable. "I'm mad that you lied to me, Sen. I asked you point blank if something was going on between the two of you. And you lied to my face. I just want to know why. You and I have always been able to tell each other everything. And now, when your life could be in danger, you choose to deceive me. I feel so...betrayed."

She looked down in shame. She never wanted to hurt Matt. Yes, she loved Edward, but she also loved her brother. And she completely betrayed his trust. For that, she was sorry.

"Matt, I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you."

"I just don't think I can trust you anymore, Sienna. You really hurt me."

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she tried hard not to let them fall.

"Isn't there something I can do to earn your trust back?" She asked, pleading.

"You can break things off with Cullen."

"No, I'm not doing that. There has to be something other than that."

"Alright, if you're not willing to end it, you can tell Dad. Its bad enough lying to me. If he finds out you're in a secret relationship with someone as dangerous as Edward Cullen, he'll kill you first and ask questions later."

She sighed. He was right about that.

"Look, I will tell him. But I've got to figure out how to do it without the killing part. And I want to wait til after this weekend. I would like to have a nice birthday."

"Sienna." His tone was firm. "I will not keep your secret for you. You've been living a double life, lying to all of us and you can't get away with thinking that's alright. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to tell him." He moved to start the car, but she was too fast for him. She grabbed the keys out of the ignition and threw them out the window.

"I can't let you do that, Matt."

He stared at her in shock. "Seriously? Did you just throw my car keys out of the window like a two year old?"

"Maybe. But it was the only way I could stop you from telling Dad."

He scoffed at that. "You really think that's gonna stop me? I have a heightened sense of smell, Sienna. I can trace the scent of the metal from the keys in under two minutes." With that he got out of the car and began the search. She followed him and tried begging.

"Please Matt. I'll do anything...clean your room for a month, get your car detailed. Just don't tell Dad!" She was helplessly tugging on his arm.

"Not helping, Sen. Would you just act your age and let go of me?"

She let him go and he stepped forward a few feet and picked up the keys. He found them faster than she would have guessed. He started to the car again and she realized she would have one last chance to stop him, try to make him see reason. She ran at him and threw herself at his legs. He toppled over and they ended up tangled on the ground.

"Alright, that's it!" He said loudly as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You want to act like a child, I'll treat you like a child." Then he resolutely pulled her over his lap and began to spank her.

"Ow! Matt, stop! What are you doing?" His hand rained down sharp, stinging smacks, too much of a reminder of the spankings she'd gotten from her father in the recent past.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

"Something I should've done from the beginning of this conversation. You seem to have lost your sense of self control. Maybe this will help."

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

"Ow!! Please stop! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kicked you!"

"Damn right."

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

"What else?"

SWAT. SWAT.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. Ow!" He had spanked every inch of her sore posterior and was now focusing on her sit spots.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

"I don't like doing this Sienna, but I think its the only way to get through to you."

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

She was crying bitterly now. She wasn't angry at him anymore, she was feeling too guilty about making him lose his trust in her. And she was embarrassed at being spanked by her brother. As far as she knew, he had never spanked anyone in his life. Why did she have to be the guinea pig?

"P-please...s-s-stop!" She pleaded through her sobs. It was hard for him to hear her cries, but he knew she needed this.

"Almost done, little one."

He returned his smacks to the middle of her backside.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

He finished his thorough spanking and waited until her crying lessened to gently move her to sit next to him. She yelped when her bottom touched the ground and he held her close until the tears subsided completely.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Sen. But you have to admit you were acting like an immature brat."

She breathed one more sigh to recover from crying.

"So...I guess since you already spanked me for lying we don't really have to tell Dad, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah right, Sienna. I still think he needs to know."

"And I promise I'll tell him. On Sunday. I just want this week to prepare for it and not to screw up my birthday. Would you please wait until then?"

He contemplated her request and then sighed. "Alright, I guess it can wait til Sunday. But if you plan any elopements or trips to flee the country, I'll sic Caleb on you. And you know he would kill Edward in a heartbeat."

"Really, you'll wait? Oh thank you! I promise. The secret will be out after this weekend."

She kissed his cheek then gingerly stood up to make her way to the car. He stood up and made his way to the driver's side. He thought about what Caleb would do when he found out about Sienna and Edward. He would surely find out tonight during their run, when their minds were linked as wolves. Would Caleb tell their dad once he found out? Matt decided it was his turn to keep Sienna in the dark. She didn't need to know that Caleb would soon know her secret as well.

_End of Chapter...more to come_


	16. Intent to Kill

**Chapter 16:**

The wolf pack was together and running. All except for Matt. He was nervous to phase because he knew Caleb would see his memories from earlier that day. He wasn't worried as much about what Caleb would do to Sienna. She had dug herself into that hole. He just didn't want Caleb to start a war with the vampires. They were a growing pack and they didn't need any casualties. Matt was sitting in a clearing, trying to decide if he should just give up and phase, when Caleb came to him in his wolf form. His eyes seemed to say 'what are you waiting for.' So Matt stood up and let the wolf instinct overtake him. His body tingled everywhere and his senses took over. He was aware of every creature around him as a wolf. But he kept his focus on his brother.

_What took you so long? _Caleb thought.

_I just..._ Matt began, but couldn't finish his thought. Caleb had already seen what happened through Matt's thought process. He let out a ferocious snarl that could have torn any human eardrum. Then he started running. Matt tried to follow.

_What are you gonna do, Caleb? _Matt was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.

_The less information you know, the better. I don't want you to be an accessory. _

Then he shot beyond his younger brother and headed toward the Cullens' house.

*

Alice didn't see him coming. But Edward heard his raging thoughts within a mile of their property.

"Terrific." He said sarcastically.

Then everyone in his family knew he was coming, because they could smell him.

They all looked at Edward questioningly, but Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Son? Do you know why there is a werewolf racing over to us?"

Edward looked slightly sheepish. "Yes I know why. But it would take quite a while to explain."

Then Alice piped in. "Maybe its because of his romance with Sienna Black."

His parents' eyes widened and there was a definitive hiss from Rosalie's lips.

"Alice..." Edward growled.

"What? Its not as if they won't figure it out in the next few minutes anyway."

Then Emmett put in his two cents. "So now you're going after half breeds? Why can't you find a nice normal vampire girl to settle down with?"

"Shut up, Em." Edward warned.

Rosalie made her way over to her brother. "I hope you don't expect me to feel bad if you get mauled by a werewolf tonight. If you sleep with dogs, you may have to pay the price."

Jasper could sense that Edward was close to striking his sister for her snide comment. His calming talent hadn't been working on Edward because of the ferocity of his defensiveness. So he decided to just physically hold Edward back. _You'd regret hurting her. _He thought.

Edward growled in response to his sister. And said to Jasper in an undertone, that they all could hear, "I think she could survive losing an arm." Rosalie just smiled wickedly and went into the other room, Emmett following close behind.

Then there was a loud rap on the door. They could hear Caleb's voice.

"I know you're in there Cullen, and you know why I'm here. Open the door if you know what's good for you!"

"The kid has guts, you gotta give him that," said Jasper.

Edward started for the door, but Carlisle held up his hand for Edward to stop. Then he went to the door and opened it himself.

"Caleb, how can we help you?" He said in his calm, paternal voice.

"You can let me at your worthless, dirtbag of a son." Then he directed his voice at Edward. "I see you back there, Coward. Hiding behind Daddy's coattails are we?"

Edward tried to break through to finish his business with Caleb, but Carlisle continued to block his way.

"Now now, Caleb. I think we can discuss this as adults. I don't know the details of what happened, but I know my son. I'm sure he has treated your sister kindly and with the utmost respect. Correct?" He turned toward Edward.

"Of course." He answered his father. Then he spoke to Caleb.

"I apologize that we kept our relationship hidden, but we felt it was necessary to avoid conflict such as this present one. You may find this hard to believe, but I love your sister and I believe she loves me as well."

Caleb growled and his body tensed. He was so close to phasing, the entire Cullen family was all gathering closer together in defensive positions.

Caleb continued, trying his hardest to remain calm. "You stay the hell away from my sister. She is 16 years old and too young to realize that you're too dangerous for her own good. If I find out you have come near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I have no intention of staying away from Sienna, unless she wishes it." He said fiercely. At this point Carlisle was pushing Edward back. He did not want a fight. And Esme had placed her hands firmly on Edward's shoulders. He knew it would break her heart if something were to happen to him, but he would not give up Sienna just because her hot headed brothers felt like they needed to be in control of her life.

Caleb took a deep, measured breath.

"Like I said. I have no hesitations." Then he turned to Carlisle. "If you want to keep the peace between our two families, you will reign in your son. I cannot promise he will return to you alive if we catch him on Quileute land again."

Carlisle just nodded. And Caleb turned and ran to the forest to phase again.

_That bastard isn't sorry for what he did at all. _He thought. _I guess we'll see if he's so cocky when Dad finds out._

Matt heard his brother's thoughts as soon as he phased back.

_I promised Sienna we would wait until Sunday, she's planning on telling Dad herself then._

Caleb answered, _You think I care what you told Sienna? She deserves whatever she's got coming from Dad. She lied her ass off._

_Be that as it may, you saw that I already took care of certain disciplinary action. I think she at least deserves a chance to tell him herself._

Caleb growled again. _Fine. But I'm not going to just let him onto our land to screw our sister whenever he wants. If he comes close to her before she tells Dad, I'm doing it myself._

_End of Chapter...more to come_


	17. Compromise

_I just can't seem to stop writing! The ideas are coming into my head too fast not to write it up!_

**Chapter 17:**

After school the next day, Sienna got to their usual meeting place, but Edward was not there. Instead, she saw a small silver trinket shining in the sunlight. She walked slowly over and picked it up. She smiled at the tiny carousel music box she now held in her hands. She turned the key to start the music and along with a hauntingly beautiful melody, the music box produced a hidden drawer that popped open when the music started. Inside she found a small scroll. He had left her a message.

_ My Dear Sienna,_

_ Something has come up and it is no longer safe for me to meet _

_ you here or anywhere on the Reservation. My father has requested_

_ that our relationship be put on hold for a short while. I however,_

_ cannot survive without seeing you soon. If you can meet me on _

_ Saturday at 7:00 p.m., in the clearing where we first saw each other,_

_ I would be extremely grateful._

_ Never forget that I love you._

_ E.C._

She smiled at his sweet note and tucked it back into its secret hiding place in the music box. But she was progressively becoming angrier with each passing moment. The danger he spoke of must have been because Matt let it slip to either Caleb or her dad. And now she would have to go until Saturday before she could see her boyfriend. She knew she would have to wait. It wasn't worth getting caught before she could confess to her father on Sunday. She sighed and sat down to do her homework. She couldn't go home yet because her parents still thought she had play rehearsal. But before she could even grab her books out of her backpack, she was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly and relaxed when she saw Matt. Then she remembered why Edward wasn't here with her and she scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Don't worry, I'm not here to get you into trouble or start a fight. I figured you would be here since you don't really have play practice." He sat next to her and saw the music box in her lap.

"What's that?" He asked casually.

She grabbed it quickly and placed it in her bag.

"Its nothing." He raised his eyebrows at her clearly suspicious behavior. She sighed.

"Its from Edward. He didn't hand deliver it, if that's what you're afraid of. I have a feeling _somebody _scared him off. That wasn't you by any chance, was it?"

He knew he was caught.

"I didn't tell Dad. I made you a promise and I don't intend to break it. But...Caleb found out."

Her face turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "And how did that happen?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Its a wolf thing...when we're in wolf form, we can read each other's thoughts. And I mean _every_ thought. So last night when I phased, he found out and he kinda went ballistic. He went to the Cullens' house and gave your boyfriend an ultimatum."

"HE DID WHAT?" She stood up, anger and fear taking over. She didn't really factor in Caleb's temper in this whole situation. Matt stood with her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, Sen. Everything is fine."

She measured her breathing then spoke every word as calmly as possible. "What did he say?"

"Well...he didn't hurt him, you have to keep that in mind."

She didn't appreciate him dodging the question.

"Matthew. What did he say?"

She sounded eerily like his mother.

"He kinda sorta threatened that he would kill Edward if he saw you again or stepped foot on our land."

Her face went pale and she felt her knees buckle. She had definitely underestimated the situation.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked as he caught her before she could pass out.

She looked in his eyes and said, "We have to go talk to Caleb."

*

Caleb was working as a server at the one and only seafood restaurant in Forks. He was very good at getting great tips, especially ones that were attached to phone numbers from pretty girls. Sienna and Matt walked in and while he stood at the front of the restaurant, she made her way through the rows of tables to the kitchen. He was busy flirting with one of the waitresses. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see her, especially with the angry look she had on her face.

"Caleb. We need to talk."

"What are you doing here?" She had never been to visit him, except for when the family came all together.

"I said, we need to talk. Its important."

"Well can it wait til I'm on break?"

She grabbed his hand and led him out the back door. "You're on break now."

He apologized to the blonde waitress he'd been hitting on and followed his sister outside.

"This better be important, cause I've been trying for weeks to get that girl to talk to me."

When he closed the door behind them, Sienna realized they were in the back alley with the dumpsters. She would have to hurry because she wouldn't be able to stand the smell for too long.

"Tick tock, Sienna...what's this about?"

She looked in his arrogant face and slapped him as hard as she could.

He looked at her in shock. "What the hell?"

"Did you threaten Edward that you would kill him if he saw me again?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "And I would do it again."

"How dare you? How many times do I have to say it? Its none of your business who I date! Edward is a great man and I will not have you attempt to control my life just because you think you know what I need better than I do. If this is about me lying, that's one thing. I am going to tell Dad on Sunday and accept whatever the consequences may be. Which I already explained to Matt. But if you hurt Edward or anyone in his family, I swear that I will make your life a living hell." She had her finger pointed in his face threateningly.

He took a step back to reassess the situation.

"Why wait til Sunday? Why not just come clean tonight?"

She was expecting yelling, not questions. So she calmed her tone down a bit.

"My birthday is Saturday and I would like to not be grounded for my 16th birthday. So please...would you stop threatening Edward? I don't want anybody getting hurt. Please Caleb? I'm asking you as your sister...you know, the only one you have? Honestly, I think you can do this for me."

He contemplated her words. He still didn't like Edward, and he definitely thought he was too dangerous for her. Maybe he had acted hastily in threatening murder, but he was just worried about Sienna's safety.

"Maybe I shouldn't have threatened to kill him. But I am not okay with you dating him. He's dangerous, Sen. How about this...I promise I will not start any fights if you promise not to see him until you confess to Dad."

She bit her lip as she thought about the compromise. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the promise, the meeting with Edward on her birthday was too important. What really mattered was whether or not she would be able to pretend to keep it. She looked at him and stuck out her hand.

"Deal." He shook her hand and Sienna made her way back to Matt.

Now she just had to figure out a way to get out of the house on Saturday without her unwelcome guardians finding out her destination.

_End of Chapter...more to come_


	18. Caught in the Act

_Ok, this chapter is slightly intense. Not enough to change the rating, but it is still not meant for children. Please please please review! And thank you for all that you've said so far._

**Chapter 18:**

Sienna's heart was racing as she made her way to the clearing where Edward would be waiting for her. Because it was Halloween, her parents thought she was on her way to her friend Natalie's house for a costume party. She finally reached the rock where she was sitting when she first saw him, but he wasn't there. She looked at her watch. 6:53. She would give him a few more minutes before he was in trouble. She heard a twig snapping from somewhere behind her, but she couldn't see anyone in any direction. Probably just a small animal of some kind. Besides, her family wasn't home. Her parents had taken Luke to a party of his own and her brothers were on dates. Nobody was around to watch her sneak out.

It had taken some pretty hard work for Sienna to convince Bella that she wanted to be with her friends tonight for Halloween and they could celebrate her birthday as a family tomorrow. But now, here she was. Just sitting on her rock and waiting for her surprise from Edward.

Another look at her watch told her is was 6:57. Every minute felt like an hour. She started to count the seconds. But he came around the corner just as her watch hit 7:00. He was dressed in a beautiful, black three-piece suit, carrying two dozen red roses. She thought if she had been standing, her knees would have buckled beneath her. He looked incredible. And here she was in her jeans and t-shirt. He still smiled at her. No matter what she wore, he thought she was beautiful. He handed her the roses then kissed her sweetly on her cheek. Then he couldn't resist kissing her soft lips. The pulse he felt beneath her warm skin was enough drive drive him crazy.

"I've missed you, my love." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to run away to your house. But I figured this was the only time I could get away without getting caught." She said.

His answering smile invited her in for another kiss.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly. His kisses took a lot of energy, but they were well worth it.

"The surprise is at my house. Are you ready to go?" He held out his arm for her and she took it without question.

"I'm ready for anything." She replied.

Edward was aware of course, that Caleb stood as a wolf, watching them in the distance. If he wasn't able to hear his mind, he would have been able to smell him. But though Caleb's thoughts were annoyed, they weren't murderous. Edward figured he would have attacked by now if he had any intention of stopping them. So he took Sienna's arm and acted as if nothing was amiss. He led her to his car and off they went.

Caleb was controlling his temper surprisingly well. He was also controlling his thoughts. He knew Edward could hear what he was thinking, so while they were around he just kept repeating the words 'stupid bloodsucker' over and over.

Once they were gone, he went back through the trees, phasing just before he got back to the house. He went in and got dressed, then called Jacob.

*

Sienna had been blindfolded once she had arrived at Edward's empty house. He guided her up the stairs and into a bedroom. He stood behind her and kissed her cheek sensually. Then he took off her blindfold and she opened her eyes. A beautiful white evening gown with a simple black ribbon around the middle lay on the bed in front of her.

"Alice chose the dress. Do you like it?" He asked tentatively. Bella had never liked receiving gifts, especially clothing. But Sienna's face lit up and Edward could hear the excitement racing through her head.

"Oh Edward, its gorgeous! Are you sure its alright?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course its alright. You go ahead and change, I'll be downstairs in the dining room."

As soon as he left, she stripped down to her underwear. Even though her clothes had been casual, she came prepared for anything by wearing black, lacy panties and a strapless bra to match. She held her breath as she held the dress up to herself. She gingerly stepped into it and it fit perfectly. Leave it to vampires to be able to tell what size you were with a glance.

She made her way downstairs and met him in the dining room, where a slice of decadent chocolate cake was waiting for her, with a single lit candle. Edward pulled out her chair and she took a seat.

"You look beautiful, Sienna." Edward said with awed reverence. She smiled coquettishly at him as he whispered in her ear, while kneeling as close as possible to her.

"Make a wish, Love." She closed her eyes and thought, _I wish that you would take me upstairs and make passionate love to me. _Then she blew out the candle and turned to him.

"What about the cake?" He asked with the flicker of a slight smile across his lips.

_Leave the damn cake. _She thought.

With that, he scooped her up into his arms and rushed her upstairs to his room. He carried her over the threshold of his bedroom and closed the door behind them. The first thing she saw was a king size bed now sitting in the middle of the room, covered in rose petals. There were candles everywhere and soft, classical music playing in the background. He sat her on the bed and she realized that she was not nervous in the least. She trusted him completely and knew that he would never share his bed with her if he hadn't completely given her his heart.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked intently.

She nodded. She didn't need to voice the thought that this was what she wanted most of all. He continued when she did not speak.

"I promise I will be as gentle as possible. And if you ever feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, please tell me. I want this to be wonderful for you."

"I trust you, Edward. I trust us."

He sat next to her on the bed and cradled her face in his hands as he began kissing her. She reveled in his kisses, then slowly straddled him, her lips never leaving his. He took off his suit jacket while she worked on the buttons of his shirt. When she had trouble getting them undone, he ripped it off and threw it on the floor, buttons flying everywhere. Then he took hold of the zipper on her dress and she helped him slip it down her body. He then took a moment to observe her lingerie. She was so sexy, he didn't know which part of her body he wanted to touch first. He placed his hands on her breasts over her bra and she felt fire from his fingertips, though his skin was as cold as ice. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. Then he gently guided her to lay on the bed as he stood and took off his belt and slacks, revealing skin-tight boxer briefs. Sienna again marveled at his chest and abs, such a perfect form. He laid down on top of her and began kissing her stronger than before, still taking care that he did not exert his power over her too strongly. He reached his hand behind her back and found the clasp of her bra. But just before he could unhook it, his bedroom door slammed open and Jacob stood livid in the doorway.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!!" Jacob stormed.

They both looked up in terror at their intruder and Sienna quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself. Normally Edward would have noticed Jacob's arrival sooner, but his focus was too strong on the task at hand. He stood up and held up his hands to Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way, we..."

"Shut up." He said severely. "Sienna, put your clothes on and meet me in the car. We're going home."

"No." She said, slightly scared to stand up to him. But there was no way she was leaving the two of them together, when tensions were so high and someone was bound to get hurt.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked angrily.

"No, I'm not leaving." She repeated.

"Young lady, we are not playing games right now. You need to do as I say, or else."

Edward cringed slightly at what Jacob planned for his daughter's punishment.  
"I don't care what you do to me," she said defiantly. "I will not leave the two of you alone unless you calm down."

His eyes glinted like steel as he stared at his strong-willed daughter.

"Fine. Then maybe you could explain what I just walked in on."

She was humiliated beyond belief at the scene he had interrupted. But she knew now would not be the time to try to lie to him. There was no way to cover her tracks this time.

"Edward and I have been seeing each other for a little over a month. We didn't want anyone to know because we were afraid of the fall-out. Whether you choose to believe me or not, this was actually the first time we ever tried to...well, you know," she mumbled the last part of her sentence. She didn't need to go into any details.

Jacob took measured breaths. "You have been hiding a relationship from us for over a _month_?!? Let alone the fact that it was with this dangerous pervert!" Jacob motioned toward Edward.

"Dad, he's not a pervert! He loves me and I love him."

"Bull shit." He replied simply. "Do you realize how much older than you he is? And that he dated your mother?" Then he turned to Edward. "So what's the deal, Edward? You couldn't close the deal with my wife so you move on to my daughter?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I love Sienna. I wasn't planning on falling in love with her, it just happened."

Jacob laughed derisively. "Falling in love with a 16-year-old girl doesn't just _happen. _You took advantage of her."

Sienna moved a few steps closer to him. "Dad, stop. If anyone here took advantage, it was me. He didn't want anything to do with me at first."

"Sienna, you're in enough trouble as it is. Don't dig yourself any deeper." Jacob warned.

"Now I want you to go get in the car. You will not be allowed to see Mr. Cullen ever again, so you best say goodbye."

Sienna stood her ground. "I told you I'm not leaving."

Jacob glared back at her, then did something completely unexpected. He took out his cell phone and began dialing. After a minute he spoke to the person on the other end of the line and said it was time to come in and meet him in the upstairs bedroom.

"We'll see what you have to say in a few minutes." She tried to look to Edward to find out who was coming, but he just looked down. She had never seen him so dejected. She wasn't surprised after she saw her mother come around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"What is it, Jake?" She asked. Then her face donned recognition as she saw the small amount of clothing Edward was wearing and the blanket wrapped around her daughter.

"Oh...I see." She said.

"Would you like to take a guess as to what Edward was doing with our daughter?" Jake asked unnecessarily.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She said quietly.

"Do you have any thoughts on the subject?" Jacob asked her.

Bella made eye contact with Sienna. She had not forgotten about their discussion a month ago when Sienna had finally admitted her feelings for Edward.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

Sienna nodded tentatively. Then Bella turned to Edward. "Are you happy?" She repeated.

He looked into her eyes. "I am more happy than I ever could have imagined myself to be." Then he looked at Sienna for a moment and back to Bella. "We are in love. I am sorry we kept it a secret and if I had it to do over again, we would have told you of our intentions from the beginning. I hope you will forgive us."

She contemplated his words, then seemed to give a slight nod of her head.

Jacob watched this exchange in horror. The reason he had brought Bella was because he was convinced she would have been adamantly opposed to a relationship with her daughter and her ex-boyfriend. The way this conversation was headed, his wife would be handing them consent for marriage any minute.

"Now wait just a minute. Regardless of how anybody feels about this pairing, the bottom line is we were lied to for a very long time. Sienna, you deceived us every day for a month, going behind our backs. You lied to us about tonight and snuck out again, as has become your habit. No matter what is decided about...whatever the two of you have between each other, we cannot just let this go. This is not a 'let bygones be bygones' type of situation. You must answer for your part in this deception."

He looked at his wife for agreement. She sighed. "Your father is right, Sienna. I honestly don't care who you choose to love and I trust Edward completely." (Jacob hissed at this, but let her continue.) "But you are still our daughter and you blatantly lied to us. You have to be punished for that."

Sienna looked down in shame. Why couldn't she have just told them and asked them to keep her brothers out of it? She wished she could go back in time. Bella continued.

"I'm curious. When did you find time to see each other?"

Sienna bit her lip, not wanting to divulge all of her secrets. Jacob took a step toward her for the intimidation factor. "Sienna Marie, answer your mother."

"Well, uh...technically there was never a school play."

Now Bella was angry. "What? You better be joking." Sienna just shook her head. "So every time I asked you how the play was going, or dropped you off at school for an extra rehearsal...you were meeting him instead?"

Edward tried to defend Sienna. "You're right, we shouldn't have lied. We were just worried that..."

"Will you excuse us please?" Bella cut him off. He had been dismissed from his own room, but he was not about to argue with her. He looked at Sienna apologetically, then left the room quickly, attempting to dodge Bella's glare.

"I cannot believe you would go to such lengths to lie to us. Normally I trust both you and Edward, but after finding out this little gem of information, I think you're grounded from seeing him."

Sienna balked at this. "For how long?"

"A month. As long as you kept your relationship a secret from us," Bella said firmly.

"What?!? A month? That's way too long."

"If it were up to me, you'd be forbidden from ever seeing him again," said Jacob.

Sienna felt tears come to her eyes. She felt like her parents didn't care about her at all. Bella walked over to her and tried to get her to look in her eyes, but she turned stubbornly away from her.

"Sienna, we love you. Its important that you are honest with us. It is our job to keep you safe and to teach you strong values. A month away from Edward will be a good lesson for you on the importance of telling the truth."

"As well as a good spanking." Jacob put in.

Sienna flushed at that. She figured it would happen, but she didn't want or need the reminder.

"Would it help at all if I told you I planned on telling you everything tomorrow?" Sienna asked hopefully.

Jacob shook his head. "You still lied to us for that entire time. Now get dressed, its time to go home."

Jacob held his hand out for his wife and they left, closing the door behind them. When they got downstairs, Jacob was still too mad to even look at Edward. Bella told him she would wait for Sienna, then escort her to the car. After Jacob had left, she turned to Edward.

"So, did your family know about the two of you?"

"Um...Alice did. But Carlisle, Esme and the others only found out a few days ago when Caleb came , intent on tearing my throat out."

"Hmmm....I'll have to speak to Alice. And I wasn't aware Caleb had any intentions of hurting you. I'll talk to him as well. What did Carlisle have to say?" She wondered. Carlisle always seemed like a peaceful kind of father, but she was sure he didn't appreciate being lied to.

"He had a few choice words to say to me. And he encouraged me to speak with you about it. He definitely was not happy about me lying to him and Esme. I actually don't think he's been that disappointed in me since the time I left to request that the Volturi take my life. It was quite a long lecture."

She tried to hide her smile. Edward in trouble wasn't something she'd ever thought about before. She was glad he wasn't above discipline. Just then, Sienna came downstairs in her jeans and t-shirt again, along with a scowl on her face. Edward knew about their impending separation within seconds of seeing her.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" She asked grumpily.

"You have one minute. If you're not out in the car after that minute, I'll send your father in for you."

She scowled, but nodded her understanding. When Bella had gone out the door, Sienna fell into Edward's arms.

"What a shitty birthday this turned out to be," she said, bottom lip sticking out.

"I'm sorry, Love. If I could take your punishment for you I would." He kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm not as worried about that as I am about not seeing you for a month." She frowned.

"We'll be alright. Its more important to convince your parents that they can trust us again." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"I love you Sienna. Happy Birthday."

She smiled as much as she could until he kissed her strongly.

"Thank you for my surprise. I can't wait until we can finish what we started in the bedroom." She laid her hand on his firm stomach, then attempted to move it lower.

Edward stepped back and cleared his throat. Jacob was standing in the doorway and glaring at the two of them again. Sienna noticed him, then quickly turned back to Edward. _I love you, _she thought.

Then she ran to lead her father out to the car.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_*Here is a link to Sienna's dress, courtesy of "Eden Bridals":_

.


	19. Facing the Consequences

_Warning: Spanking in this chapter. And also, a lot of language. If I get plenty of reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon after! (Cause its already written...haha) Oh who am I kidding, I'll post it soon after anyway. But please still review!_

**Chapter 19:**

They walked in the door of their house after a very quiet and tense car ride. Sienna was ordered straight to her room so that the adults would have time to discuss her punishment more in depth. She didn't like the sound of that.

As soon as they were in their bedroom, Jacob grabbed the closest thing he could find, a pillow from a recliner chair, and threw it as hard as he could across the room while muttering a chain of profanities. The pillow hit the blinds by the window and made a loud crashing sound. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Jacob slightly surprised.

"Overreact much?" She asked nonchalantly. He looked at her icily.

"Its like salt in a wound. He already had your heart...now he's stolen hers as well. Bella...he was on top of her. And she was wearing...gah, I don't even want to think about what she was wearing! She's our little girl. And he was trying to have sex with her! I'm so mad, I could kill him. Damn immortal bastard."

Bella laughed slightly at the expression on Jacob's face.

"Aw honey...I think you're more mad that you didn't realize Sienna is growing up."

"Growing up? Bella, she's sixteen years old! She is still a child in the eyes of the law. If he was human, I'd have him arrested." He sat down on the bed and she followed his lead.

"Jake...you know that she's mature for her age and has a pretty steady head on her shoulders. Well, most of the time. She's not going to go lightly into anything. If Sienna has chosen to be intimate with someone, I'm sure she's ready."

"Ugh, can we not use "Sienna" and "intimate" in the same sentence? Its just wrong."

"Did you think she would stay little forever?" She was gently rubbing his back, while he was massaging his temples.

"Yes. Was it so hard to ask for?" She laughed again.

"So...are you alright with her being grounded from seeing him for a month?" She asked, getting down to business.

"I have to be, don't I? Like I said, if it were up to me, she would never see him again. But if we tried to enforce that, she'd just go straight back to him."

"The hardest part is going to try living with her for the next month." Bella observed. "She's going to be bratty and ornery the entire time."

"Better than sleeping with a vampire." He said drily.

"Alright, so what about the rest of the punishment? I know you think she needs to be spanked for lying, but don't you think she's a little too old for that?"

"I don't care. That part I will not compromise on. She knew the consequences for lying and for sneaking around and she did it anyway. For an entire month. I'm debating whether or not I should use a belt."

"Oh Jake, come on. You know you're not going to do that." Bella said, knowing his weakness towards his daughter was too strong.

"You don't think she deserves it?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I think a bare-bottom spanking from your hand will be bad enough. Besides, you've only done that once before and it was with Caleb, remember?"

"How can I forget? The week long trip to Mexico with that girl? That was pretty scary when we got a call from the California border patrol when he got back in the country."

She was laughing at this point. "And they revoked his license because he was only fifteen and you had to drive all the way to Mexico to pick them up."

"It wasn't funny then. But he never did it again, so it must've worked."

"I think he was more afraid of his license getting taken away again," she added.

"I've never been so mad. Until today, of course." He sighed.

"If you need to cool off until tomorrow, it might be a good idea. It is her birthday, after all."

"No, what she did was too serious to wait until tomorrow. I'd rather get it over and done with today anyway."

"You're probably right. Just make sure she knows we love her no matter what."

"You sure about that?" He said sarcastically. She hit him in the arm.

"Just go talk to her."

He went to her room and knocked before entering. This was becoming an all-too familiar scene. She was on the laptop on the bed and he pulled her desk chair over in order to face her.

"Any last words?" He queried.

She rolled her eyes at him then said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry...I'll never do it again...blah blah blah, is it really gonna make a difference?"

"Hey!" He was shocked by her attitude. He reached over and spanked her only once, but very hard.

"Ow!" She put her hand back to rub the sting out.

"This is serious, Sienna! You really hurt our trust in you. And yes, it matters very much whether you apologize or not. You are still going to be disciplined either way, but its part of learning responsibility. When we make a mistake, we need to own up to it and accept the consequences. I'm guessing you know this is part of the deal when you're caught lying and sneaking out?"

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't know why we always have to talk about it. Why can't you just get it over with then leave me alone?" He tried not to let her get to him.

"Because I love you Sienna. And I punish you to teach you a lesson and help you learn not to do it again. This isn't about who you're dating. Even though I don't really approve. Its about you keeping secrets, lying to us and sneaking out. Who knows how many times you had to do that to keep up your lies. We didn't raise you to be dishonest and I'm here to remind you of that."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust, Daddy. You're right, we should have told you from the beginning."

"Thank you." He said, acknowledging her apology. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him and frowned. "This is gonna be pretty bad, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." He tapped his leg for her to come take her punishment.

She pouted for a bit longer before she heard him say, "Sienna. Come here."

She took a deep breath and moved from the bed, unbuttoning and lowering her pants as she went. She lay face down over his knee and whined as she felt her panties being pulled down as well.

Jacob didn't say another word, he just started to spank her harder than she had ever been spanked before.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. He was spanking the same spot repeatedly before he moved on so that the sting remained longer.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Please stop!" She cried, wishing she could rub the sting out. But each time she reached back to try and block him, he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and gave her a few harder swats with his right.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'm ss-sorry! That's enough, please!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She hadn't ever had a spanking this severe. She couldn't even imagine what it would have been like for him to use something other than his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Her cries grew louder as he lifted his right leg higher, spanking her sit spots to bring the message home.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

His hand was growing hot, as well as her backside, but she was not ready yet. She squirmed to be released, but his hand only rained down heavier swats.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"P-please s-stop!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. He decided to go over every inch of her bottom once more.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the time he was done, her body was wracked with sobs. He gently pulled up her panties, then her pants and she lay down on her bed as her crying slowed. Jacob took a deep breath. It hurt him to watch her suffer, but she had desperately needed this firm reminder.

"Come out when you've had some time to calm down. I want to make sure we're on the same page about the rest of your punishment." Then he walked toward the door to go.

"Go to hell." She said quietly. He stopped in his tracks.

Sienna realized it had probably not been a good idea to provoke him right after she had just gotten the worst spanking of her life. But she was so mad at him, she just decided to throw caution to the wind.

"What was that?" He asked, disbelieving.

She slowly stood up and faced him, trying to ignore the pain in her throbbing backside.

"I said- GO. TO. HELL." She had never had the courage (or stupidity) to yell in his face before. But he had completely overreacted about her relationship with Edward. His actions today had been severely unjust.

Jacob took a deep breath before making any kind of response.

"I'm going to assume that you've taking a temporary leave of your senses. No sane child of mine would ever speak to me that disrespectfully, especially after being turned over my knee."

She had a maniacal glint in her eyes. "You know what? I don't give a shit anymore! I'm tired of you thinking that you're in control of me! I shouldn't have to submit to you, I am my own person. I can do whatever the hell I want and if I want to sleep with someone, I'll do it!" She was digging her own grave and she either didn't realize it or care. Jacob's hands were shaking.

"Young lady...I'm going to leave now before I say or do something we will both regret." He said cautiously. He walked to the door again, hand on the doorknob. But she yelled after him.

"Yeah that's right! Leave like a coward. You're just mad because I almost got some and you're probably hard up. What's the matter, is Mom not putting out? Are you jealous because I almost got Edward Cullen to f*** me?"

Jacob didn't think, he just took two strides toward her and slapped her hard across the face. He had never done that before with any of his children. He was appalled by her attitude and blatant disrespect of her mother, but he was even more afraid of what he had done. She had been trying to push his buttons and she had succeeded. He tried to form the words of an apology, but he was still so angry at her. She just stared in shock, too stunned to cry.

"Sienna, I...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. A spanking is one thing, but I should never have slapped you. There is no excuse for that, I'm sorry."

She turned away from him and sat on her bed, waiting for him to leave. He closed his eyes, his head swimming with regret, and walked out. After he left, Sienna started crying fresh tears. She took a moment to think about all the things she had said to her father. She was so ashamed, why had she done that to him? She knew she deserved the slap, but she didn't know how she could ever face him again. Tonight she would leave. Only this time, it would be for good.

End of Chapter...More to Come


	20. Blackout

_**Severe Warning: Shocking turn of events in this chapter! Just be prepared. And if you're sensitive, grab a tissue.**_

**Chapter 20:**

Sienna was smarter about sneaking out this time. She waited until everyone was asleep, then she went to her dad's wallet and stole fifty dollars. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she was in her parent's bedroom to get the money and the car keys. Jacob had stopped snoring for a second and she looked at him in fear, before he turned over and started snoring again. Then she left them a note on the kitchen table which read:

_Mom and Dad-_

_I'm so sorry I hurt you and broke your trust. _

_I wish I could take back some of the things I_

_did and most of the things I said. I'm going _

_away for a little while. But I love you and I_

_hope that someday you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Sienna_

She grabbed her bag and quietly left out the back door, headed toward the garage. Her dad's truck stood invitingly in the driveway. She felt she'd had enough lessons over the past few months to at least get her to Edward's house. Hopefully there'd be no cops out since she only had her permit. She climbed in the driver's seat and winced at the dull burning in her backside. She took a deep breath then put the keys in the ignition. The hardest part would be backing out, then it'd be smooth sailing. She put the truck in reverse and gently made her way to the street. She was smiling when she didn't hit anything. Then she straightened the truck on the street and started driving to the Cullens' house. There were a few times she thought she might drive off the road and it would be a full minute or two before she would calm down again. But overall, the drive had gone well. She saw that she was nearly there, so she went to grab her lip gloss, only taking her eyes off the road for a split second. She looked up and saw the tree at the last instant. She didn't even have time to scream before everything turned black.

*

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed. He dropped the sheet music he had just picked up and ran over to her. "What is it?" He asked with deep concern. He quickly sifted through her memories and fear gripped his heart.

She looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Sienna...she was in a car accident! I don't know if she's ok, I'm sorry. I can't see anything!" She was near hysterics, so Jasper ran over to her to see if he could calm her. Edward saw through Alice's thoughts where the accident occurred. "Carlisle!!" He called for his father to follow him. They ran to her with all possible speed.

The truck was wrapped around the tree, they knew she must have been going very fast at the moment of impact. Edward ripped off the driver's side door and Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. _Don't touch her yet, son. I need to make sure she can be moved._

Edward stood back, feeling helpless. He was a vampire and could do nearly anything in most situations. Why couldn't he make this better in an instant? He was snapped back to reality when Carlisle stood and turned to him.

"Her neck is broken, Edward. But she is still alive. We need to move her to the house very carefully so I can work on her."

Edward followed Carlisle's instructions to the tee. They brought Sienna's bruised and mangled body to the house without further incident. The well prepared doctor that he was, Carlisle already had hospital grade equipment at the house. He went straight to work, performing an x-ray on her neck injury. He saw immediately that she would need surgery. Edward was standing near and knew his thoughts.

_Edward, call her parents. They should know what's happening. I can't wait to do the surgery, if I don't start now she won't survive the hour. _Edward went to the other room to call Bella as Esme went in to assist Carlisle.

*

Bella couldn't figure out what had awoken her. She looked at the clock as the phone rang again. It was 12:03 am. Who the hell would be calling now? She picked it up an said in a bleary voice, "Hello?"

"_Bella, its Edward. I'm sorry to have to give you such horrible news, but Sienna's been in an accident. She's with Carlisle now, but you need to come here immediately."_

"What?!? Oh my God!!" She felt like throwing up. "I don't understand, where did this happen?"

"_It happened near our property, I guess she thought she could drive here by herself. Bella, you and Jacob need to come now. She's in surgery with Carlisle."_

"Surgery?! We'll be right over."

She hung up and shook Jacob. She was on the verge of breaking down, but knew she needed to stay strong and alert for Sienna's sake.

"Jacob, wake up!! Sienna's been in an accident, we need to go to the Cullen's house now!!"

It took a minute for him to wake up and register what she had said.

"Is she alright?!" He asked, fear and concern quickly overwhelming him.

"I don't know! Call Caleb to come stay with Luke. We have to leave now."

*

When Jacob and Bella arrived, Alice was given the task of answering their questions and keeping them out of the room where Carlisle was working. Edward was in the makeshift O.R. with his parents and would occasionally come to give updates. Bella had never been so scared. She wished they could take back all the arguing and heartache that had happened earlier that day. It was all so trivial now. Jacob felt like committing suicide for his part in all of this. If he lost his baby girl, he would never be able to forgive himself.

It had been two hours since Carlisle had begun the operation. Jacob and Bella had declined any food or sleep. It had been miserable waiting to see what Sienna's fate would be. Suddenly they heard a door open and saw Carlisle coming, solemn-faced. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and stood with her as Carlisle closed the gap between them.

"Jacob, Bella." He nodded to them. "Sienna made it through the operation. However...she has suffered severe damage to her spinal cord. I'm afraid there is no brain activity and we are keeping her alive through life support. I am so sorry. I wish there was more that I could do."

"Wait, what does that mean?!" Bella had clung to his words of Sienna making it through the operation, but she had almost blocked out the rest of what he said.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "It means that there is very little possibility of her ever regaining consciousness. Her injuries were too severe. And even with surgery, she may not make it through the night."

Bella's body shuddered and she collapsed, but Alice caught her before she could hit the floor. Jacob stood in shock, his mouth dry. He couldn't speak or move.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, only disturbed by Bella's mourning cries, Jacob regained some sense of the situation.

"Can we see her?" He asked quietly. Carlisle nodded and Jacob helped his wife to her feet. They slowly made their way to the room where Sienna lay.

There were tubes everywhere. They heard the heart monitor, as well as the sound of the respirator keeping her lungs moving. Her face was black and blue and some of her hair had been shaved from the back of her head in order for Carlisle to operate on her. Her legs and been crushed in the accident and were both in large slings. Through all of the broken bones and bruises, she still looked peaceful. Edward stood in the corner, shaking like a frightened animal.

Esme quietly pulled some chairs close to Sienna's bed and Jacob and Bella sat on either side, each taking a hand. Tears were flowing freely down each of their faces as they looked into the face of their broken little girl.

"Carlisle..." Bella choked out quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need you to tell me honestly." She looked into his eyes. "Will Sienna live?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't be certain, but I've seen this injury before...and I'm afraid she might be gone soon. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

Bella only nodded and asked if they could be alone with their daughter. Carlisle and Esme left and Edward started to follow.

"Edward, wait..." Bella called after him. He turned to her, not knowing what he could say to assuage her grief.

"I know Sienna would never wish to be stuck in a hospital bed for the rest of her life. And...I don't think her journey is complete." She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"If you were to change her...she wouldn't be lost." He looked at her in utter amazement. He hadn't even thought about it. But of course, he could never turn Sienna into a monster. He started to shake his head, but then Jacob spoke up in a choked whisper.

"Edward...please." Edward read his thoughts in incredulity.

_Please save her, Edward. Its the only way._

"You don't know what you're saying. She would be a monster for the rest of eternity. You wouldn't even be able to see her. As a newborn vampire, she would be bent on killing you, as well as your other children."

Bella stood and took his hand. "She would have to stay here. Edward, we can't just let her die."

Edward looked at their pleading faces one last time before he went to ask Carlisle what he thought about their request.

Carlisle came in after a few tense moments.

"The venom would surely fix her ailments. But you both have to be sure this is what you want for her. There will be no going back."

Bella and Jacob looked at each other and knew that their decision had already been made.

"This is what she would want. And its what we want as well. Will you do it?" She asked Edward.

He looked at Carlisle as if to make sure he would have the control necessary to complete the task without killing Sienna.

_You can do it, Edward. I believe in you. And I will be right here if you need me_.

Edward turned his gaze back on Jacob and Bella.

"If this is what you think is best I will do it. But you have to go home. You can't be around when she wakes up."

"Then we'll leave right before she wakes up. But I'm staying with her until I'm sure she will survive."

Edward took a deep breath. "As you wish. Just be prepared. She will be in unbearable pain and it will last for a few days until she is through it."

Bella nodded and swallowed hard. Jacob took her hand.

"I think we should wait in another part of the house. They'll let us know what's going on. Right?" He asked Edward.

"Of course."

Bella walked over to Sienna one last time. She bent down and kissed her cheek.

"We love you, Baby. Everything will be alright." She squeezed her hand then let Jacob have his turn to say goodbye. He couldn't speak for a moment. Then he placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead, allowing his tears to fall.

"I am so sorry, princess. I wish I could take it all back. But I promise, we will survive this. And we will see you again." He kissed her again then followed his wife to the living room.

Edward watched them leave, then walked slowly over to Sienna.

"I love you Sienna. I wish there was another way." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Then he looked back at Carlisle one last time, who nodded his support.

Edward turned back to Sienna and bent down to whisper in her ear, "All will be well, my sweet." Then he brought his lips to her neck and sunk his teeth deep into her skin.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_This chapter was hard to write but it'll all work out, I promise. Please don't hate me for making you think Sienna might die...and also, please review!_


	21. Animal Instinct

_I've been writing so much, I could only crank out this short chapter. It might be a little while before the next one after this. I want to do the story justice and if I keep rushing through it, it may lose some of its integrity. Hope you like her transition._

**Chapter 21:**

The darkness had been invaded by flames. There was fire in every part of Sienna's body. She tried to move to escape the fire, but her body was not responding. She must have died and gone to Hell. She wanted nothing more than to scream in agony, but no sound would come. Every instinct told her to run, but the burning was too strong. She wanted to die again.

_Please let me die. This eternal flame will destroy me. Just let me die._

The pain was indescribable and seemed to be never ending. Especially because there was no escape.

*

Bella waited tensely for any word from Carlisle or Edward. There were two ways this could go. The venom could spread through her body and turn her into something other-worldly, allowing her to survive. Or Edward could go too far and she would be gone forever. Either scenario carried its unimaginable sorrows. But Bella knew she was not prepared to lose her daughter.

For the first several hours, there were no sounds coming from the room where Sienna lay. Carlisle came to tell them that the venom was spreading and doing its job of healing her body. Bella would not allow herself to hope until she was sure Sienna would awaken.

Then the screaming began. Carlisle had said it was a good sign. It meant that her body had been put together enough for her to be conscious, able to feel and vocalize pain. It wouldn't be long before Sienna woke up into her new body. Her new awareness.

There was only so much of the screaming that Jacob could take before he went to wait outside. Quiet tears were streaming down Bella's face, but she felt she should stay in support of her daughter. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were responsible for offering the humans food and sleep. They rarely took advantage of these suggestions over the next few days, except for small bites of bread or sips of water and 10-15 minute power naps. When the screaming began dying down, Jacob and Bella were ordered to go home. It would be too dangerous for them to be around a newborn vampire. Bella took one look toward the room where her daughter lay, then went with Jacob to the car. Alice promised to call them with an update as soon as Sienna woke up.

After she saw Bella and Jacob safely away, Alice went to check on Sienna's progress. As she opened the door, she could only hear faint moaning. Sienna was almost there. Edward was holding her hand and looking anxious.

Suddenly, all was quiet in the room.

All eyes were on Sienna, watching. Waiting.

She sat up in one deft move. She looked around slowly, trying to get her bearings. Everything was crystal clear. She could make out colors she had never seen before. And there was an incredible burning in her throat that she couldn't explain. She noticed Edward for the first time, still holding her hand.

"Edward?" She said, her voice sweet and smooth.

"Sienna. Do you know where you are?"

She looked around again and saw Carlisle, Esme and Alice. She guessed she was in their house, but she didn't remember how she got here.

"I would say we're in your house, but I don't recognize this room. Do my parents know I'm here?"

"Sienna...do you remember what happened the night you tried to drive here?" Edward dodged her questions about her parents.

Her mind was hazy about that night. She felt like it had happened in another lifetime. She remembered taking the truck and why she had initially left. She touched her cheek where her father had slapped her as if it had never really happened. And she thought about how sore her bottom had been that night. She didn't feel sore anymore. In fact, she had never felt better. Except for the horrible burning in her throat that she could not take her mind off of.

"Is there a reason why my throat feels as if it were on fire?"

Edward paused before answering. "Sienna, you were in a car accident that night. We brought you in and Carlisle kept you alive enough for your parents to come and say goodbye. Then your mother requested that...that we do everything in our power to help you survive."

"So you turned me into one of you." She said it matter-of-factly. It had not come as a surprise. She took one look at her perfect form through her perfect eyes. She was surprisingly happy with the change.

"Are you alright with that?" Edward asked. He still was unsure whether the decision had been correct for her or not.

"I'd be better if I had something to quench this overpowering thirst."

Carlisle quickly went to his storage of donated blood. He always kept some human blood on hand, just in case. He opened the sterile bag and held it out for her to examine.

She grabbed the bag and sniffed, then began gagging.

"Ugh, what is that? I don't want that," she said disgustedly.

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Edward was the first to speak.

"Sienna...are you sure? Doesn't it smell so incredible that you cannot resist it?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Why would anyone want to drink that?" She asked.

Carlisle closed the bag as Alice looked at it longingly.

Esme had been staring at Sienna's eyes from the moment she had opened them.

"Carlisle, have you noticed anything strange about her eyes?" She asked quietly.

Edward read her thoughts.

"Esme you're right, her eyes should be red! Every newborn vampire has scarlet eyes. Why would her eyes be pitch black already? She hasn't had time to become accustomed to our diet." He was confused and that didn't happen to Edward Cullen very often.

Carlisle looked at the enigmatic creature before him. He had been alive longer than anyone, and he had never heard of a vampire that didn't crave human blood. He didn't know what it could mean, but he was intrigued.

"Edward, maybe you should take Sienna hunting. We know she's thirsty. Let's try to figure out what is happening when you return."

Edward held out his hand to Sienna and brought her outside to the woods, careful to make sure he could smell no humans in the near vicinity. He wasn't taking any chances, even though she was exhibiting the strangest behavior he had ever seen.

They ran to the clearing where she had been nearly attacked by the cougar in her human form. Sienna felt exhilarated as the wind blew through her hair. She felt as if she truly belonged in this new, indestructible body.

Edward stopped and held his hand out to slow Sienna. He motioned for her to be quiet and she could sense the game ahead. But before he could show her the technique he had perfected for over a century, she had bounded through the trees and caught the largest buck. She killed him instantly with her bare hands and feasted on his blood. Her animal senses were very precise. Edward looked at her in awe as she finished off her meal. She looked at him, satisfied at his surprise. They hunted for a bit longer and every time Sienna felled an animal, she impressed Edward with her instincts. When they returned to the house, they regaled everyone with the tale of Sienna's victories over the animal kingdom.

"I just don't understand," mused Edward. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I have a theory," Carlisle responded. "We know she does not desire human blood. And that she already has mastered the art of hunting animals. I think being Jacob's daughter has helped her more than we could have imagined."

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

Edward answered for his father.

"He thinks its in your genes. It would explain why we've never seen it before. I don't think there has ever been a child of a werewolf turned into a vampire. You are a very rare breed, Sienna."

Alice piped in. "But I thought the venom from our teeth was poisonous to werewolves? Wouldn't she have just died if she was one of them?"

Carlisle had anticipated this question. "She was never actually a werewolf, Alice. She just inherited their genetic desire to protect humans. I don't think she would ever desire their blood because she has it in her inborn nature to keep them alive."

"She hunted animals more perfectly than any newborn vampire would," Edward added. "Her instinct seems drawn to them."

Sienna nodded comprehension and agreement. "Does this mean I can see my mother?" She asked him. Her now golden eyes were bright with her inquiry. Edward looked at Carlisle with that same question in his mind. They were all unsure how to proceed.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_


	22. Unique

**Chapter 22:**

Caleb and Matt had been staying with Lucas for a couple of days while their parents were with Sienna. They had been told she was in a car accident near the Cullens' house and that Carlisle was taking care of her medical needs. The fact that she was being changed into a vampire, however, was still unknown. Both Jacob and Bella wanted to tell their sons in person. Except for Lucas, of course. They weren't sure what to tell him. He knew about the accident and that there was something strange going on with the family, but he didn't know any details about werewolves or vampires and they wanted to keep it that way. At least until it was absolutely necessary to tell him. He had heard part of the fight between Sienna and Jacob the night of the accident, so they were planning to tell him that after she recovered, Sienna would go to visit her Grandma in Florida for a little while and they weren't sure when she'd be back.

When they returned a few days later, Lucas was at school and Caleb and Matt were both home, very subdued. They were worried about Sienna, especially when updates hadn't been very forthcoming. Jacob informed them they would have a family council immediately to discuss everything. They sat down in the living room, anxious looks all around.

"Is Sienna alright?" Matt started, his face expressing his worry for him.

"She survived the accident." Bella said carefully.

"So where is she, then? Still with those leeches?" Caleb asked. His hands were tensed on his legs. He felt partly responsible for the whole ordeal because he was the one that had spilled the beans about her relationship with Edward, which led to the fight between Jacob and Sienna.

Bella's skin was pale and she was absolutely dreading having to share the news with her sons. Jacob took her hand for support.

"Sienna's injuries were very severe. The threat of losing her was too strong." Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. She could not shake the memory of her daughter dying in front of her eyes. "We decided that the only way to save her...was to make her immortal."

Silence took over the room while Bella allowed her words to sink in. Matt looked at Caleb, who was seething, just under the surface.

"What are you saying, Mom?" Matt said as evenly as he could. "Is Sienna one of them now? Is she a...a vampire?"

Bella only nodded as the tears continued to flow.

Caleb stood up swiftly, his body trembling with anger and revulsion. Jacob stood opposite his oldest son, ready for confrontation.

"It was the only option, Caleb. She would have died."

Caleb was trying with every ounce of his strength to postpone his phasing. The anger in his blood threatened to overwhelm his senses.

"How could you?" His voice was quiet, but threatening. "You let them turn her into a demon!" Without his permission, tears began to well in his eyes. He felt sickened and beyond betrayed. His little sister was lost to him forever. And his parents just let it happen. In his mind, it was a fate worse than death. Bella reached her hand out to touch him, to attempt some form of comfort, but he wrenched himself out of the way and ran out of the house without looking back.

Matt was still sitting, his mind reeling. He was in utter shock. He too felt extreme loss for Sienna. But a part of him was relieved to know that she was still alive, in a manner of speaking. Bella was still looking after Caleb, wishing that he could've stayed to listen to more of her explanation. Jacob sat next to Matt.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a slightly worried note in his voice.

Matt took a moment before responding. Then he looked in his father's eyes.

"Was there no other way?"

Jacob held his son's gaze intently, but couldn't find his voice. He shook his head and Matt lost control of his emotions. He began to cry as Jacob embraced him fiercely. They sat mourning together for the change and loss that they faced as a family. Bella watched the exchange in sorrow. She knew they had made the right decision and that it had saved her, but their lives would never be the same. Sienna would no longer be living with them, lighting up their home. They would probably not even be allowed near her for the next six months to a year. She went slowly to her room and collapsed on her bed before letting the sobs engulf her.

*

Sienna stood on the back porch of the Cullen's large house. She had only been a vampire for a few hours so she reveled in the newness of it all. She closed her eyes, listening to all of the sounds of nature that she would never have noticed in her human form. She could hear a worm struggling through the mud underneath the house. There was a hummingbird beating his wings rapidly in the distance, and she heard his tiny beak sucking the nectar out of Esme's hollyhock flowers. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of two chipmunks vying for their favorite spot on a branch of a tall oak tree, one hundred feet away. Then she was startled at the sound of something approaching quickly. She knew it wasn't human because she distinctly heard four paws padding the ground in rapid succession. Suddenly, the creature bounded out of the woods and looked at her expectantly. It was a huge brown wolf. She recognized Caleb almost immediately, not only because she had seen him in his wolf form once before, but because of the intensity of his eyes.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" She asked in her new, smooth voice. His answering growl was low, but menacing. She knew he was angry, but he remained in his wolf form, so there was no way for her to know what he wanted.

Edward joined her on the porch, seeming to anticipate that he was needed here. Caleb slowly moved forward, as if he was thinking about attacking.

_Selfish Bastard. Now you've stolen what you wanted. Hope you enjoyed it before I tear you limb from limb. _

Edward had heard his thought and was about to usher Sienna inside for her protection, when she responded before he could.

"Caleb, stop! He did not steal me, he saved my life. And if you even try to hurt him, I'll kick your stubborn ass!"

Edward stared at Sienna in shock. He was not surprised that she stood up for him or threatened her brother. He just couldn't understand how she had heard what Caleb was thinking. Maybe he had just imagined it. Now she was staring at him.

_You aren't imagining it. I can hear you just as well as I can hear him._

Edward was now reeling. Only Aro had ever been able to see into his mind. And now there Sienna stood, hearing him as easily as he had always heard others.

They had both momentarily forgotten about Caleb. While they were busy trying to figure out Sienna's new ability, Caleb had gone in the woods to phase back into human form and replace his shorts. He sauntered back toward the house.

"Hey!" He called, breaking them from their spell.

"I would like to speak to my sister alone," he said coolly.

Edward took one last confused look at Sienna, then went back inside. She looked back at Caleb and focused on his face, trying to hear his thoughts. But the gift had left. She couldn't figure out what had happened. He walked a few steps closer and she saw that the anger in his eyes had been replaced by a deep sadness.

She couldn't speak. She just watched as he closed the gap between them and brought his hand slowly closer to her face. He laid his hand on her cheek, then quickly pulled it away, shocked by the cold temperature of her skin.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, his voice tightening with emotion.

"I'm still me, Caleb. I'm just stronger and faster."

He shook his head. "I don't know what you are, but you're not Sienna anymore. My sister was warm. With a beating heart. She craved burgers and ice cream. Your kind craves unpardonable things. You are not my sister anymore." One tear escaped his eye and traced a harsh line down his cheek.

His words stung almost as bad as the burning she had endured during her transformation.

"I'll always be your sister, no matter what you say. I would have died if not for Edward and Carlisle. And now I'm still able to be here, alive in a way I cannot describe. And if you don't like it, you can leave."

With that, he turned on his heel and ran for the woods. Sienna felt as if her heart would break. How could Caleb's love for her as his sister be outweighed by his hatred for vampires? She knew he would cool down to an extent, but she felt little hope that their relationship would ever come near what they had before. Edward came out again and pulled her into an embrace. He had heard their exchange from inside and wished he could go after Caleb and knock some sense into him. But everyone dealt with loss differently and he would just have to come to grips with the situation at some point.

_I don't think he'll ever understand, _she thought.

"I'm sure he'll come around in time," Edward replied. They held each other for a few more moments before Edward tried an experiment.

_Can you still hear what I'm thinking?_

She looked up at him. _Yes. But something strange is happening. I can hear you fine when you're around, and I could also hear Caleb just fine for a few minutes. But when you went into the house, it just went away._

_Hmmm, _he thought, _Come inside, I want to try something._

They went inside and found Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, something strange is going on with Sienna. You mind if we test something out?"

Carlisle looked confused, but his interest was piqued. He nodded.

"Alright, I want you to think about something that only Esme or I would know. Nothing too embarrassing, of course."

Now Carlisle was really confused. "Edward, what is this?"

"Just trust me. Please?"

Carlisle shook his head at his son. _I think you might be going crazy, but I guess I'll go with it for now. Hmmm, something only you or Esme knows...Okay, I've got something. Other than a doctor, I've always wanted to try my hand at piloting. How's that?_

Edward didn't respond, he just looked at Sienna who was smiling.

"Where would we fly to, Carlisle? I've always wanted to see Paris," she responded quickly.

His eyes widened. _What the hell?_

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you swear. You'll have to watch yourself now." She was on a roll.

"How is this possible?! I've never met anyone with Edward's ability before. I cannot believe you are able to do it too. Edward, go get Alice. She would want to see this."

He bounded up the stairs while Carlisle continued to stare at Sienna.

_Have you been hearing our thoughts since you woke up?_

Sienna looked as if she hadn't heard this.

"Sienna. Did you hear that?" He asked.

"No, I can't hear anything now. It seems that every time Edward leaves, I lose it again. Like he's my muse or something."

"Hmmm." Carlisle was more baffled than before. Three of his children had special abilities over and above regular vampire skills. But they had never been so sporadic. Except for when Alice figured out she couldn't see the werewolves. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Just then, Alice was lightly skipping down the stairs behind Edward.

"Edward tells me I have to come see something spectacular. What is it?"

He led her over to Sienna. "Alright, tell her what she's thinking." He said lightly.

Sienna was quiet for a moment while the others stood in anticipation.

"I...I can't hear anything. I'm just feeling kindof overwhelmed I guess."

_Edward. We need you out here._

It was Emmett calling for him. They were trying to track a family of bears and needed as many hands as they could get.

"I'll be back, Emmett needs me." He rushed out to help.

"What did Edward mean? 'Tell her what she's thinking.' Does he think you've turned into him or something?" She said it with a smile, but then a vision came that stopped her in her tracks.

"Bella is losing grip. She's coming to see Sienna, no matter the cost. I think I need to go talk to her."

"Um...Alice?" Sienna asked timidly. Both Carlisle and Alice looked at her.

"I, uh....I saw that too."

"You read her mind?" asked Carlisle.

Sienna shook her head. "I don't think so, it was different. It was like, I was there with Mom. I could feel how she felt and I knew she had decided to come see me."

"So you've got Edward's mind reading skills every once in a while...and now you're having Alice's visions?" Carlisle couldn't figure out what to do with the newest member of their coven.

"Carlisle...when did Sienna have Edward's talent?" Alice asked.

Sienna answered for her. "Every time Edward is around. Except for just a few minutes ago when he tried to show me off to you. It was like everything got all foggy. Like there was too much going on around me."

"Carlisle, don't you see what's happening?" Alice asked, getting more excited the more she figured it out. "Sienna has Edward's mind-reading ability when he's around and my visions when I'm around. She just gets confused when we're both together. I bet I could figure out what would happen if she was around Jasper without me or Edward blocking her ability."

Carlisle finally understood. "She would have his ability too."

Sienna however, was still confused. "I don't get it."

Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're piggy backing on other people's talents, Sienna. Whoever is near you. Its extremely powerful. Now we just have to figure out whether we can hone your ability. With training, maybe you'll be able to use Alice's talent with Edward around, or vice-versa."

Just then Edward came back in, the scent of the hunt still clinging to him. Carlisle explained what they had figured out and Edward smiled at his girlfriend.

"So you are unique, aren't you?"

She shrugged, but before she could answer, Alice gasped and Edward gave her a knowing glance, seeing what she had witnessed. She turned to Sienna and spoke solemnly.

"Your mother is almost here."

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_Please review and tell me if you understand or not...I'm not sure if the writing is as clear in this chapter as it should be._


	23. Another Step Forward

**Chapter 23:**

_She was just so freaking cold, _thought Caleb as he ran through the trees of British Columbia. _And that bloodsucking leech had his hands all over her. _An unbidden growl escaped through his sharp teeth. He had been running as a wolf for hours without pausing. The image of the beautiful, other-worldly Sienna was burned into his mind. He was filled with rage at the entire situation. How could his parents have given their permission for something so drastic? He had gone over the events of the past few days a million times. Sienna was now a vampire because she had gotten in a terrible car accident that nearly took her life. She was in the car because she had tried running away after a fight with their dad. And she had gotten in the fight, because he himself had ratted her out about her being with Edward. He felt so overwhelmed by these thoughts that he stopped running and began tearing up the wood around him. He scratched at trees and ripped apart small rocks with his strong jaws. And his howling grew to a deafening level. The smaller creatures in the wood scattered as fast as their tiny legs would take them. Finally, when he felt his lungs would no longer allow that kind of energy, he collapsed on the ground. He phased back into his human form and began to cry bitterly. The rage was gone. Now he only felt extreme sorrow mixed with overwhelming guilt. His baby sister was gone and it was all his fault. He would never be able to go back to face his family. And he would especially not be able to rejoin his pack. Matt would have to be the Alpha now. He prayed that someday his family would be able to forgive him, but knew that he would never come to forgive himself.

*

Bella walked tentatively up the white stone walkway to the Cullens' front door. She was not afraid of what her daughter would do when they saw each other, she knew she wouldn't hurt her. She was more worried about Carlisle and Edward's reaction to her coming despite being warned to stay away. But she needed to see with her own eyes that Sienna had survived. Nothing could keep her away from her baby girl any longer.

The door opened before she could knock and Alice was there to greet her. Of course she would know of her coming.

"Hello Bella. Come on in."

Bella was surprised at the ease of the invitation to enter the house. Shouldn't she be ordering her to go back home? Bella stepped beyond the threshold and instantly beheld the newest member of the Cullen Coven.

Sienna's hair was long and still deep brown, but it had a natural glow, more beautiful than that of any supermodel. Her skin was smooth and pale. And her eyes shone a golden hue. Her most penetrating feature was her wide smile at the sight of her mother. She attempted to run to her, but Edward held her back. He looked intently to Alice.

"She'll be fine, Edward. She won't hurt her mother."

Edward released Sienna and she ran to Bella in a flash. Bella began to cry tears of joy as she embraced her daughter. It was more than she could have wished for. She was with Sienna again and nothing else mattered.

Bella pulled back to look in Sienna's eyes.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

Sienna laughed, sounding like a tinkling bell. "Always the mother, huh? I'm feeling great."

Bella directed her gaze at Carlisle. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I know I wasn't supposed to, I just had to see her."

He only nodded in response. It was very strange how nonchalant everyone was acting. She looked around to see if Jasper was there to calm the moods in the room, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Am I missing something? I was thinking I'd get endless lectures about the danger of knowingly coming near a newborn vampire. What's going on?"

Edward answered her first.

"It seems that Sienna is quite unique. From the moment she awakened, she had no desire for human blood."

Bella looked confused. "How is that possible? She is a vampire, correct?"

"We think it must have something to do with the werewolf gene. She desired only animal blood from the very beginning."

Sienna nodded. "Its true. It doesn't make a difference with you here at all. I mean, you don't smell bad or anything. I just don't want to hurt you. And I definitely don't want your blood."

Bella took her hand and looked in her eyes again. She was concentrating on the golden hue.

"Incredible." She whispered in awe.

"Where's Dad?"

Bella's expression changed immediately. Her shoulders got tense and she bit her lip nervously. Carlisle seemed to take the hint first.

"I think they might need our help finishing the hunt. Alice, Edward? Are you coming?"

They both nodded and followed their father outside. Sienna watched them leave as Bella made her way to sit on the couch. She was wringing her hands and breathing deeply. Sienna sat next to her and placed a cold, calming hand on her shoulder.

"Mom...is he ok?"

Bella looked up in surprise.

"Yes, of course he's ok...its just...he feels terrible about what happened to you. He thinks its completely his fault."

"What? How could he think that? He's not the one who was driving without a license and got smashed up against a tree."

Bella's face became paler. "Please, Sienna...don't mention the accident. I'm trying my hardest to forget that night."

"Sorry. I had no idea he would place the blame on himself. He wasn't the reason I left. I got in that car because I was so ashamed. I said some horrible things to him and I...I didn't know if I could face him again. Is there any way you can convince him to come here so I can apologize?"

"I'll try, Babe. But I think its gonna take some time. He feels terrible. But I don't see why you can't come home now. The only reason we had you stay here was because we thought it would be too dangerous to have you near your siblings. Now we know you won't hurt them."

"Don't count on it." Sienna said under her breath. She was only thinking of Caleb and how mad she was about the near attack that morning.

They sat talking for a little while, both full of gratitude to be near each other again. Bella asked about the painful transformation and Sienna shuddered with the memory. Sienna wondered about school and Bella told her they had pulled her out of school permanently because she had gone to live with her grandmother in Florida. And then Bella asked about Caleb.

"Have you seen him?"

Sienna's face darkened slightly. "Unfortunately. He came here in his usual threatening manner and pretty much denounced me as his sister. He left and I don't really expect to see him again."

Bella felt a sudden stab of pain. She wished that Caleb had understood why they had chosen to have Edward change Sienna. There was no other hope of her survival.

"He'll come home soon enough. He just needs some time to cool off. By then you'll be back home and he'll realize you won't hurt any of us."

"Back home?" Edward entered the room and Sienna turned to him, hoping she could again see what he was thinking, now that Alice wasn't around.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I actually thought you had left Sienna, I couldn't read your thoughts." He looked at her questioningly.

_I've been here the whole time, _she thought.

"Hmmm...that's strange. Its almost as if...no, it can't be."

"Edward, what are you talking about? Its almost as if what?" Sienna was confused. She should have been able to read his thoughts as well, even with her mother here. It wasn't as if Bella was like Alice, a vampire with a talent that would confuse her new ability.

Edward was pacing the room, trying to figure out what was going on. "Carlisle!"

His father entered the room a second later.

"Yes?"

"I came into the tail end of their conversation thinking Sienna had left because I couldn't read her thoughts from where I stood in the woods, but she was here the whole time. My talent has never gotten confused."

"Except for with Bella, of course," answered Carlise. Then both men turned to Sienna and looked between her and her mother.

"What's going on now?" Bella asked.

Carlisle took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering.

"Your daughter is unique in more than one way. First, of course, with the lack of human blood lust. And then we have increasingly become aware of her most special talent. She seems to be able to pick up on other's abilities around her. When she is alone with Edward, she can read minds. When she is alone with Alice, she experiences visions."

"You said the word 'alone' quite a bit. What about when they are both with her?" Bella asked.

"I just get confused again," Sienna answered. Then Edward spoke up.

"But when the two of you were alone, I couldn't hear anything. It seems as though she is picking up on your talent as well."

Bella and Sienna looked at each other.

"What talent?" Bella asked.

"You have always had the uncanny ability to protect your thoughts from Edward," said Carlisle. "And when Sienna is with you, he cannot read her thoughts either. It seems that your daughter's talent to borrow others' is strong enough to pull from mortal as well as immortal. It is the most remarkable thing I have ever seen. More powerful than any talent I've witnessed. But I wonder if we can try something. Sienna, I would like to see if you are able to pick up on your mother's ability even with Edward in the room."

"Okay...how do I do that?"

"Hmmm...that, I'm not sure of. Just try to concentrate on her. And only her."

Sienna did as he suggested. She looked at her mother and thought of the day they drove to Seattle together and 'borrowed' Jacob's credit card. He was not very amused at the time, but they had a blast. Especially after watching his face turn darker shades of purple the more shoes and accessories they showed him when they got home. Sienna giggled.

Bella smiled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Why don't we ask Edward. Did you hear her?" Carlisle turned to his son.

Edward stared at Sienna. "Not a thing." He said in quiet admiration.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_Please let me know what you think by reviewing...and thanks for reading!_


	24. Forgiveness

**Chapter 24:**

Bella and Sienna had said their goodbyes and Esme had shown the young vampire to her room. It was next to Edward's, a guest bedroom that had never really been necessary. Not that Sienna would need any sleep. Esme just felt that she would want a space to call her own. Edward had casually suggested that the other couples in the house go out and enjoy a group date. After they had left, he strolled in to Sienna's room where she was examining a beautiful painting on the wall.

"Alice did that," he told her.

"Hmmm...its gorgeous, I didn't know she had such a hand at art."

"There's quite a bit you don't know about all of us." He walked toward her and gently brought her hand toward his lips for a soft kiss.

"I guess I'll have a while to get to know all of you since we're kind of immortal." He smiled, but said nothing. He had moved his lips from her hand to her arm. He slowly made his way to her shoulder, while moving around to stand behind her. She felt his body press against hers and closed her eyes, mesmerized by his closeness.

_That feels incredible. I'm getting chills in places I didn't know I had, _she thought.

_Allow me to introduce you, then. _His answer came clearly to her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Sex would be incredible between two people who could read each other's thoughts.

She turned to him and they kissed passionately, the mutual need they had for each other becoming stronger with every touch. He quickly pulled her blouse over her head while she unbuttoned his tight-fitting shirt. She ran her hands along his bare chest and stomach while they continued to undress each other.

When all of their clothes had been removed, they each took a moment to survey the other's perfect body.

_You are absolutely breathtaking, my love, _thought Edward.

_I was gonna say the same thing myself, _she answered smiling. Then Edward seductively grabbed Sienna's waist and thrust her onto the bed. Their kissing intensified as their bodies entwined. Neither went unsatisfied as they physically responded to the other's spoken and unspoken desires. They made love throughout the night, not wanting this first intimate encounter to be over any time soon. When the sun began to rise Edward looked deeply into Sienna's eyes and whispered, "You are what I've been waiting for. I love you completely." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her soft lips.

_I love you too, Edward. And I'm never letting go._

They began kissing again as the birds started to sing their morning hello.

*

Matt was exhausted after a long night running with the pack. It had been difficult adjusting to being the Alpha. He just didn't feel it. The pack needed a leader and he was willing to step in as substitute, but Matt knew Caleb had been born to it. He hoped his brother would return soon, but for now he would have to reluctantly accept the role. The pack had been continually growing in the last few weeks. Soon after Aaron and Isaac had joined, Mark Uley had discovered he one of them. He was 17 and very serious like his father, Sam. About a week after Mark, 16-year-old Micah Clearwater went through the change. He adapted well and followed orders efficiently. Then came another Uley, Mark's younger brother John, who was 15. He was scared when he joined, but his brother and father were there to help him until he felt comfortable. And the most recent member of the pack was Eli Call. He was also 15, but he took to pack life as a fish takes to water.

Matt walked in the house shortly after his family had finished breakfast. Lucas was getting ready for school and Bella was in the master bedroom organizing family photos. She had been feverishly trying to put together a memory book for Sienna. She didn't want her daughter to forget where she came from.

Matt leaned his head in to speak to her.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna get some sleep." As he left she called after him.

"Matt, wait!" He turned around and looked at her, sleep threatening to take him. "Your dad is in the garage. He's not doing so well about what happened with Sienna. Do you think you could talk to him really quick? You're always so good at making people feel better."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. He sometimes forgot how small she was compared to him, Caleb and their dad. It wasn't new for her to be asking for his help. She had always trusted his opinion and looked to him as a kind of family therapist.

"I'll see what I can do. But I don't even know if I feel okay about Sienna yet. Its a big change."

"Well then, maybe you and your father can commiserate together. But he needs someone to talk to, he won't tell me anything."

"Alright, Mom." She gave him a hug, then watched him make his way to the garage.

When Jacob saw Matt coming, he quickly stowed away what he'd been looking at since breakfast. It was Sienna's first grade picture. She had been missing her front teeth, but smiling as if her cheeks would break. He remembered the day she had lost that first front tooth. She thought she had broken her mouth and that she would be in trouble. So she wouldn't talk the whole day. Jacob and Bella were desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with their six year old. They didn't realize her tooth was missing until 11 year old Caleb had made her laugh during dinner by catapulting peas across the room. Bella noticed it first and assured Sienna she had done nothing wrong and that she would soon get a new tooth to replace the one that had gone missing.

Jacob sighed. Things would forever be different for her. She wouldn't be able to graduate with the friends she had grown up with or have a school dance. She would never have another birthday. And she would never be able to have children. That part ate at him the most. He had been responsible for her accident and had therefore ruined her future. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He wished he could just disappear.

"Dad?" Matt asked tentatively as he walked in the garage and took a seat on the work bench next to Jacob.

"Hmmm," was all he could say.

"Are you ok?"

Jacob looked up at his son. "I should be asking you that same question. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah, well. We were out late."

"I remember those days. You should get some sleep." Jacob stood up and started reorganizing his tools.

"I will...I just figured you might need a hand out here for a bit."

"Meaning your mother told you to come out here and check on me."

Matt smiled. "You know her too well."

"That's for sure. Anyway, I'm fine. She worries too much."

"Then why aren't you at work?" Matt knew Jacob rarely missed a day. His employees depended on him too much.

"They have everything covered over there. I'm just taking a break."

"Dad...come on, I know this is about Sienna. You can't keep blaming yourself about what happened. She was in a terrible accident and if we could all rewind, I'm sure we would. But its not your fault."

Jacob looked angrily at his son and pointed his finger in his face. "You don't get to tell me whether its my fault or not. Your sister almost died. And if I hadn't been so hard on her, she would still be here right now."

"Come on, you weren't that hard on her. She went behind your back and lied about it for a month. She deserved to get her ass spanked."

Jacob sat down again, not answering.

"But I didn't just spank her. She was swearing and disrespecting your mother and me. She was just pushing my buttons and I should have turned around and left, but she said something so over the line that I slapped her. And that's what caused her to leave with the car that night."

Matt looked in his father's eyes.

"Look Dad, you made a mistake. It doesn't justify her driving the car without a license. You and I both know she wasn't ready for that. It was dangerous and stupid and she was lucky to have the Cullens around to save her. I can't believe I'm saying that, but its true. I'd rather have her alive as one of them than in the ground."

A tear had escaped Jacob's eye and he turned away to wipe it from his cheek.

"I just can't forgive myself for hurting her in any way."

"Maybe its for her to decide whether you need forgiveness or not."

Jacob just shook his head.

"I think you need to go see her," Matt suggested gently.

"No. No way. I don't deserve to see her."

"Oh come on, quit being such a baby. I'm sure she wants to see you."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise.

"A baby, huh? Who was the one that slept with a stuffed monkey until he was thirteen?"

"Hey, don't go there. And I was still twelve."

"Haha. Yeah right."

Matt put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Seriously, Dad. You need to go see her and resolve some of these issues. If you're sad and in pain, she probably is too."

Jacob looked down for a minute to contemplate his words. Then he looked back at his son.

"Alright. If you go, I'll go."

*

Jacob and Matt sat in the living room of the Cullen's house, waiting for Sienna and Edward to return from hunting. Matt was nervous being in a house full of vampires, but Esme was trying her hardest to be a good hostess.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? I always keep regular food on hand, just in case."

Matt looked at her like she was slightly crazy.

"We're alright, thank you," answered Jacob.

When Alice offered a tour of the house, Matt took her up on it. Anything to make the waiting faster. Jacob opted to stay seated to wait for Sienna and he didn't have to wait long. In a few minutes she came into view through the back window, hair blowing in the breeze as she ran with Edward toward the house. Jacob stood up as they entered.

_Wow, she looks so different, _he thought. Sienna and Edward both heard this and stopped as soon as they entered the room.

"Jacob." Edward greeted him. Then he turned to Sienna. "I'll be right upstairs." He moved swiftly up the stairs, leaving father and daughter alone for their reunion.

"Hey Baby," he said, his throat catching.

She ran up to him and hugged him with intensity. She would have been crying if her new body had allowed it.

He hugged her tightly back, despite her cold skin and buried his face in her hair.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you came! I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sienna." His emotion had gotten the better of him and he was crying as he held her. He didn't care what she was. He was just happy she was alive and in his arms. He put both hands on her face.

"Let me look at you." He surveyed her beautiful face. "You still look so much like your mother. Except your eyes are that weird gold color."

"Dad, we need to talk."

He took a deep breath. "You're right, we do." They sat on the couch and he took her hand.

"I..."

"I..."

They both started speaking together.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Okay...I'm really sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't have run away like that. I wasn't mad at you, I was just really ashamed about what I said. Nothing excuses my behavior that night and I wish I could take it all back."

"Sienna...I'm the one in the wrong. No parent should ever hit their child across the face. The only acceptable physical punishment is a spanking. I lost my temper and I didn't have control over my actions. I am so sorry, Princess. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"Dad...I could never hate you. I was pretty mad about the whole punishment thing, so that's why I said all those nasty things. But I just left because I didn't know how to fix what I did."

He was quiet for a minute. She wished she could know what he was thinking. She remembered Edward was upstairs and she thought it would be nice if she could do as Carlisle had instructed her and focused on him. Maybe she could project her ability onto someone in the same house. Did he really have to be in the room with her?

She thought about Edward and their night together, but tried to keep part of her mind open for her father.

_She says she forgives me now, but I really don't know if I can push it. Maybe I should go now and..._

"Sienna?! Honey, what's wrong?" Sienna had slumped on the couch as if she had lost consciousness.

"Edward!! I need your help, something's wrong with Sienna!" Edward was downstairs in a flash, with Carlisle right behind.

"What happened?!" Edward asked in a worried tone. But before they could worry any more, she opened her eyes.

"Sienna, what happened?" Edward asked as Carlisle took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes to make sure she was still with them.

"I, uh...." she acted as if she was trying to catch her breath, even though she no longer needed the oxygen. "I guess I overexerted myself or something. I was trying to use my 'talent,' or whatever you call it. I knew you were still in the house, so I tried focusing on you and my dad at the same time. And I actually heard what he was thinking for a second, then I guess...I guess it was too much for me."

"You might want to let us know if you decide to experiment like that again. It could be dangerous," Edward cautioned.

"Wait, what now?" Jacob asked. "You can read my thoughts too?"

"Its complicated," she said. "When Edward is near, I can read other people's thoughts just like he can. So I thought I might see if it worked with him a little farther away. I guess it doesn't really work that way."

"Now I wouldn't be so sure yet." Carlisle said. "You might just need a little practice."

Just then Alice and Matt came back in the room. Sienna's face lit up when she saw her brother and she started to move toward him, until she remembered Caleb's reaction. Would her other werewolf brother disown her as a sister as well?

Her question was answered as he moved toward her and hugged her close to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Sen." And he kissed her on top of her head.

"Thanks Matty." She smiled up at him.

"Although it was pretty dumb to take the car." He gave her his best stern brother look.

"I know. Believe me, I wish I hadn't made that decision. But I'm very grateful I was able to be saved. I owe everything to Edward and Carlisle."

Now it was Edward's turn to express gratitude. "It was your parents' decision. They're the ones that requested your transformation."

She looked at her dad. "Yeah. Thanks Dad."

She said it nonchalantly, as if he had loaned her a twenty. He smiled back at her, happy his son had pushed him to come today.

"Oh..." came Alice's tiny voice, as she nearly collapsed in a chair.

"Alice? What's wrong now?" Edward asked.

She looked at him, her face even paler than normal, just as she had the night of the accident.

"Who is it?! Who's hurt now?" He was on the verge of shaking the answer out of her.

"N-nobody. Yet." She stammered. "But they're coming."

"Who is? Alice, who is coming?"

She looked directly into his eyes and hissed, "The Volturi."

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_We're getting closer to the ending so please let me know what you thought!_


	25. Plan

_Thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapter...sorry about the confusion for the last one. Hope you like it...please let me know by reviewing!_

**Chapter 25:**

Sienna looked at the shocked and tortured faces around her, still not comprehending what Alice had said.

"Who are the Volturi?" She asked innocently. That's when every face turned to her in surprise.

"You still don't know, do you?" Edward asked softly.

She shook her head, then tried to focus on only Edward. She needed to be able to read the minds around her, but everyone was on edge and it was hard for her to shut them out.

"I'm calling Bella. She should know what's going on." Jacob left the room, cell phone in hand.

"I'd like to know too," Sienna repeated.

Edward looked to Carlisle. His father would be able to explain everything best.

"In our world, the most important tool we have to aid us is our secrecy. The Volturi are a very ancient family in Italy who takes it upon themselves to...well, for lack of a better term, to govern all of us. When there has been a question about our kind being revealed, the Volturi takes care of it. I lived among them for a time, as Edward can explain more in detail later. So I know how thorough and efficient they can be."

"They take care of it...you mean they...?" She couldn't finish. She felt as if the blood had drained her face, even without it coursing through her body.

"Yes. They end the life of anyone, vampire or human, who they feel is a threat to our way of life."

"So...why are they coming here then?"

Carlisle looked at Edward. "I think you need to finish this part of the story, son."

Edward looked deep into Sienna's eyes and she noticed a sadness that was very rare for him. Whatever he had to tell her would be difficult indeed.

"There was a time when your mother and I were very close. You know that. Well, without going into too many unnecessary details, I decided to leave her for a time. I felt that the best and only way I could protect her was to leave and give her a chance at a normal life. And that's when she started growing closer to your father. That period of our relationship was very difficult for both of us. I didn't realize how hard she would take my leaving. Anyway...at one point, I had heard from Rosalie that Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff."

"Wait...what? My mom jumped off a cliff? That definitely doesn't sound like her."

"What we didn't know at the time was that she was supposedly doing it for recreational purposes. Even though it was beyond dangerous. But I didn't know that part of it. I thought she had committed suicide. I was devastated. The only solution I could come up with in my grief over losing your mother was to go to the Volturi."

Sienna contemplated his words. She had never really known or understood the extent of the love Edward and her mother had shared. Her stomach was starting to feel a bit uneasy. She tried to push back those awkward feelings and found her voice.

"Why would going to them make a difference?"

"I asked them to end my life. I was overwhelmed at the time and I didn't know how I would survive without her. I didn't want to. But they wouldn't accept my request. They said it would be a waste for them to destroy someone with a talent such as mine. So I decided to provoke them into killing me. But just before I could step into the sunlight to reveal myself to the humans, your mother was there. She convinced me to step back into the shadows where the Volturi guard was waiting." A low growl escaped his throat with the memory. "They brought us inside and threatened to kill Bella because she knew too much. Alice convinced them that Bella would be changed into a vampire so that she wouldn't reveal the secret. We left with the promise that we would make her immortal."

"But then my mom ended up choosing my dad. So how come the Volturi are just barely coming here?"

"When Bella chose Jacob, we decided to tell the Volturi that Alice had tried to change her, but had gone too far. It was Carlisle's idea. We put Bella in funeral makeup and a casket. And then we took photographs and sent them to the Volturi, telling them that we were mourning too much to see them in person and that Carlisle would make an appearance when our family had recovered enough after the loss."

Sienna looked at him incredulously. "And they bought it? With how you guys are reacting to them coming, they don't seem like the kind of people that just take your word for things."

Carlisle nodded. "That's what we were thinking as well. But they sent their condolences and didn't contact us for years. We just figured they didn't care any more. It wasn't until a few years ago that they sent an invitation for me to come visit with them again. I put it off for as long as I could, until a few months ago when their invitations became incessant. As soon as I got there, I realized they were very suspicious of the entire situation. They asked me questions about your mother the entire time. I kept reiterating what we had told them all those years ago, but they kept at it. Then Aro tried to touch my hand to see what really happened. I acted offended that he no longer had any trust in our friendship, so I just left before he could ferret out the truth."

"What do you mean about the hand thing?"

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know Aro yet. He has an uncanny ability to see the minds of others, including their entire past, as long as he touches the person in question. If he had touched me, he would have known it all."

"Wow. So what do we do now? They're gonna come for us. Why can't we just run?"

Edward answered this one. "We can't run because they would find us."

"But there has to be something we can do."

Before anyone could respond to Sienna, they all heard Bella's car pull up to the house. Because of their uncanny hearing ability, all of the Cullens were privy to the conversation that followed between Jacob and his wife.

"Jake, what happened? When are they coming?" Bella's worried tone made Edward's throat constrict. He couldn't help but continue to blame himself. He still felt responsible for the entire mess.

"I don't have any details yet. But I'm sure everything will be ok."

"What if they find out we have children? Jacob, they're gonna kill our family!" Her voice was getting louder and she was becoming hysterical.

"Come here, Babe." She allowed him to pull her into his arms as he stroked her hair gently.

"Shhh....don't worry. We'll figure it out. If we have to get out of the country, we will. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or anyone in our family."

She buried her face in his chest and he soothed her as best as he could for a few moments. Then he led her inside so they could get the rest of their questions asked.

Alice walked straight to Bella and hugged her.

"Bella, I'm sorry I scared you. They're not coming yet. They've been taking their time. The preparations to leave are just starting. I'll see when they're about to arrive. We have time to come up with a plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Jacob interrupted. "Sit around and wait to be murdered? I think the only choice we have left to us is to leave the country."

"They'll find you." Edward said quietly.

"Then what the hell do you suggest, Cullen? You think we should stay and try to fight?"

"The dog's a coward now." Rosalie's snide voice came from the opposite side of the room. "I would've thought you would have been one of the first to run head first into a fight and volunteer for the slaughter."

"Maybe that was the case a long time ago. But I have a family to protect now. I'm not taking any chances with any one of them."

"What if you don't have to?" She continued. "They're coming to see Bella. Why don't we just give them what they want?"

Jacob started toward her, livid.

"Keep your pants on, I didn't mean that we would give them your breakable little wife. I was thinking more along the lines of your daughter. She looks enough like Bella would have as a vampire, I'm sure. We just tell them we lied. That Alice did change her."

They all looked at her in disbelief. Carlisle spoke up first.

"You know that's never going to work, Rosalie. What happens when Aro touches her hand?"

Edward answered her unspoken thought.

"No. No way. That would never work. It isn't worth the risk."

"What wouldn't work? Rose?" Sienna was looking to her new sister. If she had an idea...any idea...she wanted to hear it.

"Its simple. You're a copy cat, right? We just have Bella close enough that you can use her ability. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when Aro touched Bella's hand he couldn't see a damn thing, right? So if Sienna uses Bella's mind trick, he'll think he's touching the real thing."

"Aro is far from stupid, Rosalie. If he suspects anything, we're back to square one," put in Edward.

"She'll just have to be convincing then."

Jacob stepped up now. "No. There's no way we're putting both my wife and daughter at risk. Where would we put Bella that she would be close enough to help Sienna, and far enough that she won't be sensed by those monsters?"

"Hey, I haven't figured out logistics yet. I just think its worth a shot. And it doesn't really matter what you think. Its up to Sienna and Bella."

Sienna looked at her mother and knew they were both feeling the same apprehension. Then she looked at Carlisle. "Do you think I can do it?"

He took a moment to think about it. "If it were to happen tomorrow, I would say its impossible. But hopefully you'll have some time to practice. I think it would be very difficult and would probably zap your strength pretty quickly. But it may be possible."

"I never thought I'd say this," said Edward, "but I agree with Jacob. Its too dangerous. We can't put either Sienna or Bella in that kind of danger. We may as well just try to run."

"You know Demetri will find us. And the rest will not be far behind." Rosalie said. "Sienna. Bella. The choice is yours. Don't let these silly, overprotective males decide your fate for you. This is our only chance to survive."

Bella stepped up to her daughter and held her cold hand in her own. Sienna looked in her mother's eyes and felt as if she didn't need Edward's ability to read minds when it came to her mother. They looked up at the gathering around them and said in unison.

"We're in."

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_You think its gonna work? I guess we'll see, huh?_


	26. Preparations

**Chapter 26:**

It had been a few weeks since Alice's revelation about the impending arrival of the Volturi and Sienna was exhausted after all her training. She had gotten to the point where her mother could be inside the house and she could be at the edge of the Cullen property and still shield her mind from Edward. But it was very taxing for her and she could only last for small bursts before she needed to rest. Jacob was still furiously making plans to leave the country with his family, just in case this dangerous plan fell through.

After a particularly difficult session of mind shielding, Sienna sat in the living room with Edward by her side. She knew he was still completely against the idea of her pretending to be Bella and putting her life on the line. But Sienna didn't want to sit idly by while her two families were torn apart by sadistic vampires.

_Edward..._ she sent her thought to him. He perked up instantly and turned to her.

_Yes love? Can I get you anything? _

_I'm wondering if you have a theory about why I have the particular talent I have. Didn't you say we carry over our talents we had when we were human?_

_That's what Carlisle thinks. I don't actually know for sure. Its not like I could read minds before. I guess I was just sensitive to what others were thinking. As for you, I'm not sure. Did you copy everybody's answers on tests or something?_ He smiled teasingly.

_No. I'm not a cheater. I don't think I ever copied anybody with anything, actually. My mom always said I was my own person from the moment I was born._

_Maybe its because you're a quick learner. You've been able to expand your ability by leaps and bounds just in the last few weeks. Maybe when you come in contact with another vampire that has a talent, you just learn it...instantly._

_Hmmm...that sounds like a stretch._

_It was just a guess. I don't think there's any way to know for sure._

Bella walked around the corner and saw the two of them staring intently at each other, but not speaking.

"You know, its very strange when you guys do that. Normal people actually use their voices when communicating."

Sienna smiled. "You're just jealous that you and Dad can't do this. Wouldn't things be easier if you could hear each other's thoughts?"

Bella shuddered at the prospect. "I am eternally grateful that your father cannot hear what I'm thinking at every waking moment. He's stressed enough as it is."

Sienna and Edward laughed together. Then Bella went to the kitchen to rummage through the collection of human food Esme had put together. Edward looked after her a split second longer than he'd intended.

_Alright, what's going on? _Sienna thought.

_What? _He noted her suspicious tone, but didn't know what brought it on.

_I've had a strange feeling ever since you told me about going to the Volturi all that time ago...and how you couldn't live with yourself if something happened to my mom. If you were that deep in love with her, how could you be over it enough to be in love with me?_

_Sienna, are you still jealous?_

_No, Edward. This goes beyond jealousy. I'm trying to figure out whether you're actually in love with me, or in love with my mother still and using me as a pawn._

He sat up and looked into her eyes. He had no idea she had any of these feelings. She must have been shielding herself better than he thought possible.

_Sienna...I love you. And what happened with your mom and me was a very long time ago._

_That doesn't answer my question, Edward. Are you still in love with her?_

_I will always care about your mother. But I don't love her that way anymore._

_Well then, why do you always look at her like that? You look heartbroken._

His face took on a dark look.

_Its just that...I feel like its my fault that she's in such danger. I'm the one that went to the Volturi to begin with. They wouldn't even know who she was if it wasn't for me. And she doesn't deserve this now, after having such normalcy for so long. But I don't love her anymore, not the way I used to. When I look at her I see Jacob's wife and your mother. She's a dear friend and always will be. But I love you and only you._

Sienna smiled as she saw the sincerity of his thoughts. Then he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She let herself become lost in his touch, putting every doubt and worry aside so that she could just enjoy his lips on hers.

"Alright you two. I'm coming in the room now, so put it on the back burner for a minute," Bella said in a loud voice, warning them of her reentry.

Sienna smiled sheepishly at her mom as she pulled away from Edward.

"Hey Sienna, I'm on my way to pick up Lucas from school. You want me to say hi to him for you?"

Sienna sighed. She wanted to see her little brother so badly. He might have been a pain sometimes, but he was still her brother. And she missed him.

"I want to see him. We know I'm not a danger to humans. Why can't I just see him again once more before the vultures descend?"

Bella sighed. "Sienna, you know I want that more than anything. But how will we explain how different you are? He'll know something's going on. You look strange compared to what you did before and I'm not ready to explain all of that to my ten year old."

"He knew I was in a car accident, right? Why can't we tell him I had to have extensive plastic surgery to fix what was damaged that night?"

"He'll see right through that. He's too smart for his own good. And its not just that I don't think he's ready for the information. I don't want him to be a liability to us or himself when it comes to the Volturi. If they find out there's a child that knows about all of this, they won't hesitate to take him out so that he won't go and spill the beans to everyone he knows."

Sienna's shoulders slumped in resignation. She didn't want Luke to be in any more danger than he already was.

"You're right, I guess. Just tell him I said hi and Florida has been really nice, even in November."

Bella nodded and smiled sadly before heading towards the door.

Edward took Sienna's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. He saw her sad thoughts and wished he could make everything better.

*

The wolf pack had reluctantly been training with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens to prepare for a possible battle. Matt had seen the necessity of such a contract, but it was not easy for every member of the pack to set aside their natural enmity toward the vampires. Aaron and Eli had been especially difficult with the change, but were forced to follow orders from their sub-Alpha. Matt was taking a much needed break from the running and fighting. He lay in wolf form at the edge of the forest on the Cullens property. He had just closed his eyes to rest for a minute when he heard a familiar voice ringing inside his head.

_Hey, how's it going over there?_

_Caleb, where are you? We kinda need you here._

_I'm far enough that I'm not coming back any time soon. And I'm sure you guys are patrolling just fine without me._

_Its not just patrols anymore. We're preparing for battle with those maniacal Italian bloodsuckers Dad told us about._

_What?! Are they here? Tell me everything._

Matt explained the situation and the plan to have their sister as a decoy for Bella. Caleb stayed silent throughout the entire story until Matt had to ask if he was still there.

_Yeah, I'm still here. I can't believe that's what they decided. Isn't it gonna be extremely dangerous to pull that off?_

_Yeah probably, but I think its the only option. And like I said, we could really use your help out here._

_I still don't know if I can be there. I really screwed things over with Sienna, before and after the accident. I don't think she'll forgive me._

_Or maybe you could just get over yourself and help us kill the evil vampires that are gonna attack any day now._

Caleb was quiet for a minute.

_Tell the rest of the pack I'm sorry. And tell Mom I'm alright will you?_

And then he was gone. Matt released a low growl. _Stubborn Ass. _

He was too mad to rest now, so he got up and went to see what his wolf brothers were up to. When he came upon the house he was surprised to see everyone together with the Cullens. He ran up to the house and overheard that Alice had finally had another vision. The Volturi would be here within the next two days. Sienna didn't have much time to finish preparing and Matt felt a large lump form at the bottom of his stomach. At least he knew he could kill vampires. And if those leeches did anything to his sister, he would be able to take out at least a few of them before going out in a blaze of glory.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_


	27. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 27:**

Jacob walked swiftly to his father's front door with his youngest son in tow. Lucas knew something big was going down and he was really mad that he was not involved. He knew it had something to do with the Cullens and the big secret everybody was keeping from him. He was dragging his feet on his way into his Grandpa Billy's house.

"Luke come on, we're in a hurry," Jacob said as he waved for Lucas to follow him inside.

Lucas just stood his ground and glared back at his father.

"Seriously Lucas? We don't have time for this. Come on inside."

"Tell me what's going on first."

Jacob was quickly losing his patience, but he forced himself to measure his breathing. He walked over to his son and knelt down until he was at eye level.

"Look, I know you want to know what's going on. And I'm sorry we have to keep you out of the loop, but its for your own protection."

"Its just not fair."

"I know, buddy. I'll tell you what, if you're good for your grandpa, I'll give you more details when I get back, ok?" _If I get back, _he thought.

Lucas sighed. He knew arguing would probably only get him into trouble. "Alright."

Jacob got Lucas settled into his room then went to fill in his dad on everything that was happening.

"The Volturi are coming. That mind reader of theirs had a vision and she says they'll be here in a couple days."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"There's not much I can do personally. Sienna has discovered this incredible talent since the transformation and she can pretty much steal other people's abilities from them. Carlisle found out that when Sienna is around Bella, she can close her mind off to Edward just like Bella has always been able to do. She's been practicing with how far she can go with it and it seems that we can keep Bella safe inside the house while Sienna uses her talent to make the Volturi think that she's Bella. Hopefully, they'll think she is the one that has been a vampire this entire time. Its extremely risky, but its the last option."

"You sure about this plan, Jake? It seems pretty dangerous setting Sienna up like that."

"Believe me, its the last thing I want to have happen. But Carlisle and Edward seem to think it'll work. And I can't argue with my wife and my daughter. I'll just have to trust that everything will be alright. Plus, Matt will be there with the rest of the wolf pack. They'll be able to do quite a bit of damage to those foreign leeches. But, if worse comes to worst and something happens to both Bella and myself, we'd like you and Charlie to work together to raise Lucas. He doesn't deserve to get wrapped up in this and he needs someone around if the Volturi take us all out."

"You know we'll take care of him. And don't worry about the battle. With what you've told me about Sienna, it sounds like you have a lot of power on your side. I have complete faith in her. And you should too, Jake."

Jacob just put a rough hand on his father's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything, Dad. You know I...I really hate goodbyes."

"Oh just relax, son. This isn't a goodbye. I'll see you in a couple days."

With that, Jacob walked outside and got in his newly furbished Chevy Chevelle. He'd had time in the last few weeks to finish the project, and it was a necessity since his daughter had totaled the truck. What he didn't know was Lucas had climbed in the back seat and hidden himself under his dad's jacket. He hoped that it wouldn't be too cold when they got to wherever they were going, so his dad wouldn't grab the jacket and discover his hiding place. But Lucas decided to take his chances. He had only heard the first part of the conversation between his dad and grandpa, but it was enough to bring him out to the car when he heard the word 'vampire.' Now he was getting somewhere in this mystery and he was not giving up now.

*

Sienna was engrossed deeply in the task at hand. She had kept her thoughts from Edward for almost an hour, and they were nearly a mile away from the house where Bella was hidden. Rosalie maintained that she could still smell her, but there was not much time to continue with the training. The Cullens would just have to hope that the Volturi were not as sensitive to Bella's particular scent, even though it would be impossible to erase all trace of humans from the area.

"Great job, Sienna!" She barely heard Carlisle's voice through her concentration. He came and placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop.

"I think that's probably enough for now. If we keep going any longer, you might overexert yourself."

Sienna nodded, but was too tired to speak. She hoped it would not kill her just to keep up the rouse for the coming entourage in a few days.

When they got back to the house, Jacob was in with Bella.

"How'd it go, Sweetheart?" Bella asked with bated breath.

"Fine, I think. Edward couldn't read my thoughts. That's what we're going for, right?" She let herself collapse on a chair in the living room.

Edward looked around the room as if he was trying to find something in particular.

"Um...Jacob?" He asked tentatively.

"What is it?"

Edward leaned in closer so that only the other vampires could hear.

"We have a visitor."

Jacob looked at him in surprise and fear. _Are they here already? _He thought in alarm.

"No, its not that. We would know if the Volturi were here. I was talking about a _younger _visitor."

Jacob's expression changed from fear to anger.

"Lucas...? Come on out, we know you're here."

Lucas reluctantly made his way out of his hiding place, from behind the love seat. He walked closer to his father, but stayed at a reasonably safe distance. He could not look Jacob in the eye. He hadn't noticed his sister yet.

"Do you wanna tell me why you're here after I told you to stay with your grandpa? You might want to mention _how_ you got here as well."

Luke just shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and continued to stare at the floor.

"Lucas, I'm gonna need an answer here pretty quick. I told you it was dangerous for you to be here. So you need to start talking...NOW."

Lucas jumped visibly at the angry tone of his father's voice.

"I uh...I just really wanted to know what was going on. I heard you and Grandpa talking and I got really curious. So I snuck out to your car and hid in the back seat."

Edward leaned in to tell Jacob something again.

"He knows what we are Jacob. He heard you say it when you were with Billy."

Jacob's eyes widened. He motioned with one stern finger for Lucas to come closer. The boy shuffled his feet as much as humanly possible before he reached his dad. Jacob got on the same level as his son so they made eye contact.

"Lucas...what did you hear today that made you decide to sneak out?"

He swallowed before he could speak. "I heard you say something about a...a vampire." He made a furtive glance around the room that seemed to confirm his suspicions. He still did not see Sienna.

"And you felt that it would be safe for you to come check things out?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. Jacob let out an impatient breath.

"Lucas, I cannot even begin to tell you how stupid and dangerous it was for you to come here with me. You are in so much trouble, young man."

But before Luke could make any kind of protest or defense, he heard a voice so beautiful, it stopped him cold.

"Come on Dad, go easy on him. He just wanted to know what was going on."

Lucas stared in shock at the beautiful creature that was walking over to them.

"Sienna?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you." She was tempted to ruffle his hair, but she didn't want to scare him with the temperature of her skin.

"You look...different."

She laughed, sounding like an unearthly being.

"I know. I've changed quite a bit since my car accident."

He just shook his head. Her response didn't even remotely cover the change he was witnessing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Now wait just a minute." Jacob interrupted. "Before we get into those details, I think you and I need to have a discussion upstairs about this little escapade of yours."

Lucas cringed. He had a feeling that the 'discussion' his dad had in mind wouldn't involve many words.

"Jacob..." Alice said in a small voice. All eyes turned to her in trepidation.

"I don't think we have time for that. They'll be here in minutes."

"What?!" Edward was in shock. "I thought we had a few days!"

"I guess they figured out how to speed things up."

Before any of the humans knew what was going on, they were ushered upstairs and ordered to put on some of the Cullen's clothing so that their scent would be even more hidden. They found a place in an upstairs closer where they were mostly concealed. Not that it would last if the Volturi decided to sniff them out. Bella held Lucas close and clutched on to Jacob's hand.

The Cullens made their way to the clearing where Alice had seen the Volturi coming. Luckily, it was pretty close to the distance Sienna had been practicing with earlier. Matt and the wolves were following close behind. Edward was next to Sienna with Carlisle on the other side as Jasper tried to send calming vibes to everyone. Edward said under his breath, "Remember everyone...her name is Bella."

But just before Alice sensed the arrival of the Italians, a lone man came over the rise where they were all gathered. He walked up to Sienna and took her hand without hesitation.

"Did I miss the party little sister?"

Sienna smiled as she looked into the eyes of her older brother Caleb.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_Okay readers...I'm gonna need all the reviews I can get to help me prep for the big meeting with the Volturi. Any and all feedback will be appreciated!_


	28. Reckoning

**Chapter 28:**

Before Caleb and Sienna could enjoy any more of their reunion, Alice hissed her warning that the Volturi were closing in. Caleb moved to a safe distance and phased just as the guard came over the rise of the hill. Sienna recognized all of them by the memories she had seen in Edward's mind. She recognized the ancients, Marcus and Caius, led by Aro and his shield, Renata. He was the main one she would have to fool in this crazy scheme. She also saw the tracker, Demetri along with the burly Felix. And she took a deep, anxious breath when she caught a glimpse of Jane and Alec. She had heard of each of their abilities and did not want to test them firsthand. There were others as well. After a quick survey, Sienna counted just over twenty all together.

She was beyond nervous. Not only were all of their lives on the line and she was their major defense, but she had expended most of her energy during the earlier training. Edward could hear her thoughts and squeezed her hand for moral support. Aro signaled for the guard to stop their advance as he closed the gap on his own, his dark cape billowing in the wind behind him. Sienna noted his chalky white skin and deep crimson eyes. If ever her imagination had conjured up a scary vampire, it would have been him. And he stood in front of her now with a dark smile painted across his face.

_I knew they were lying, _she read in his mind. Her hand tightened around Edward's and he thought it would have bruised if he had been human. Her newborn vampire strength sometimes escaped her memory.

Aro looked Sienna up and down.

"Well well, Bella. It seems you were not lost to us after all." His smooth voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

_Good, he came to the conclusion on his own. _Edward felt slightly better, but the main test would come when he asked to touch one of them. If he touched anyone besides Sienna, their plan would be ruined.

"Yes, but I can explain..." Sienna started, but Carlisle knew she was probably terrified in Aro's presence. He took the reins.

"Aro, my old friend. It was my idea to hold the truth from you. Just for a time. We were worried that you would want Bella to be part of your...entourage. And we love her as our own. So we chose to keep her transformation a secret, only because we wanted her here with us."

Aro looked at Carlisle as if he were heartbroken. "Carlisle, how could you mistrust us so? We would never take something that did not come willingly. Of course if little Bella wanted to remain here, we would not have intervened. I am very disappointed that you did not have more faith in us." He turned back to Sienna. "I must say, you are more lovely than I would have imagined. How have you enjoyed your new life?"

Sienna looked him straight in the eye, even though she felt the urge to run.

"New life? Its been over twenty-five years," she replied, slightly worried he had guessed that she was not her mother after all, but a newborn.

Aro laughed lightly. "Yes my dear, I would call that new. My brothers and I have been alive for hundreds of years. Your quarter of a century is nothing to what we have experienced. Tell me, have your interesting abilities changed since the time I saw you as a mortal? I would very much like to know if your mind is still hidden from my view." He offered her his hand.

_Here we go, _she thought.

She thought only of her mother and placed her hand into his. For a moment there seemed to be no sound coming from any direction. She looked into his eyes, but did not attempt to read his thoughts. If she lost focus for a moment, they would all be sitting ducks.

Aro smiled. "I confess, I am still just as blind as ever when it comes to you."

He released her hand and she placed it back within Edward's comforting grasp. That simple movement caused Aro to turn to Edward.

"Ah Edward. I assume that you are very grateful we did not fulfill your request to end your life? You seem to be in your own personal heaven with your love by your side." He smiled, but it was filled with irony.

_As close to heaven as our kind will get._

"I wonder my boy, might I be allowed to take your hand as well? I would like to be sure that Carlisle tells us the truth now. One can never be too sure when a lie has already been given."

Every Cullen tensed. There was a low growl among the waiting wolves.

_This is it, _Edward pushed his thought to Sienna. _He'll touch my hand and know we deceived him. When it happens, I want you to run. Demetri will not be able to track you. Just save yourself and forget about what is going on here._

Sienna looked at him in shock and longing, wishing there was something she could do. Then she thought of her other family hiding back at the Cullen's house. She knew they would be torn to shreds by this army. She thought of her brothers waiting to fight behind her. And she thought of her father and her little brother. And as Edward's hand touched Aro's, Sienna thought of her mother.

Aro's eyes went wide.

"What is happening here, Edward? Have you gained your companion's power? I cannot see a thing."

Edward didn't know what to think. His mind raced for a possible conclusion, but he was too shocked to come up with anything that made sense. He released his hand as Sienna cleared her throat, demanding Aro's attention.

"It is part of my gift. I am able to guard those around me from unwanted invasion. Just as you cannot see my thoughts, you will not be able to see the thoughts of any of my family." She didn't know how she knew this or if it would even work for everyone, but she had to remain confident in front of the Volturi guard.

"Remarkable." Aro said in a voice full of awe. "So you truly are the most powerful shield I have ever heard of."

Sienna bowed her head in thanks. "But if you are worried about whether Carlisle tells you the truth now, you need not be. What have we got to hide? I was changed into one of you years ago. And I pressed Carlisle into telling you that I had died instead of telling you the truth because I was afraid. I did not want to be separated from my Edward." She looked up at him and he returned her gaze, though he was too nervous to smile. Then he looked at Aro.

"I confess that I too wished to hide the truth. We did not want to be parted, so we thought to tell you that the change had not been successful. We apologize and hope that we can remain friends."

Aro took a minute to think about what they were telling him. There was no sign that anything was amiss, only that they had been deceived originally. He could not think of anything against the law in their behavior now.

"Allow me to confer with my brothers on this situation. We work together, after all."

He glided over to Caius and Marcus and they discussed for a few moments what should be done. Both Edward and Sienna knew what was happening as it was said.

Aro returned and smiled, directing his speech to Carlisle as the head of the coven. "It seems that we cannot find anything in your conduct that would have endangered our kind, although we are still severely disappointed that we were lied to. Your family and...friends (he motioned to the wolves) are free to do as you like." He put his hand toward Carlisle now. Carlisle wanted more than anything to look at Sienna to see if she would be able to shield him as well, but didn't want to give anything away. He slowly placed his hand in Aro's.

"Absolutely intriguing. I have seen your mind thousands of times, Carlisle, but now it is closed to me." He looked at Sienna. "You are strong. And if ever you are in search of a new home, please come see us. We would be very happy to have you."

She nodded again and watched as the Volturi descended down the other side of the hill and out of sight. Alice began to cheer when she saw that they were definitely gone. Everyone sighed in relief and Edward took Sienna in his arms.

"I knew you could do it, love." He kissed her soundly and then led the way back to the house to share the good news with the rest of her family.

_End of Chapter...More to Come_

_Hey all—I hope you've still been enjoying the story...I know the previous few chapters were somewhat slow because its all been in preparation for this chapter. And then I write up this chapter, and it is a lot shorter than I had anticipated. But I think I covered it the way I wanted to and I definitely don't want to overdo it. So let me know if you have any questions and be sure to keep reading. I still have some loose ends to tie up. As always, thanks for reading!_


	29. Goodnight

_Hello Readers-_

_I was a little surprised that there weren't very many reviews for the last chapter...whether it was good or not, I hoped people would tell me what they thought about the Volturi! Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying because I've had so much fun writing it and I never could have finished without your help and input. Thank you!_

**Chapter 29:**

They all sat around the spacious living room with the Cullens. Sienna was sandwiched on the couch between her two older brothers and Luke was sitting on the floor in front of them, asking his fill of questions.

"So are you gonna live forever then?" He asked his sister. He had easily accepted the fact that she was a vampire, as if things like that happened every day.

She laughed at his excitement. "That's the plan, I guess."

Edward thought about how close they had all come to losing their lives. They had been lucky that their plan to fool the Volturi had worked. At least for today. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that they were home free forever. They would have to keep their guard up. But he did smile at the enthusiasm of Lucas Black.

"What kinds of cool things can you do? Can you fly?" His eyes grew wide as he thought of the ramifications of that possibility.

Now it was Bella's turn to laugh. "Alright Luke, that's enough. Your sister needs to rest after what happened today."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really. I'm just glad they're gone."

"Aren't we all." Jacob said. "And since all seems to be well...correct?" (He looked at Edward and Alice and they both nodded their heads.) "...we should be heading home for dinner anyway. You have school in the morning, Luke."

"Ugh. Dad, do we have to go? I haven't seen Sienna in forever!"

"Afraid so, bud. Say goodbye to your sister. We'll see her again soon."

Lucas looked as if he was going to put up a fight, but then he remembered he had gotten away with sneaking out earlier and he didn't want to push his luck.

"Alright." He went over to Sienna and uncharacteristically hugged her. Her eyes widened, but she hugged him back, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Yikes, you're cold! That's so cool." She laughed again and Bella took her turn to say goodnight to her daughter.

"You did great today, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. I couldn't have done it without you and that steel mind of yours."

Bella smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Then she looked at Matt and Caleb.

"Are you guys coming? We're only having pizza, but there'll be plenty for everyone."

Matt stood up. "I'm definitely coming if there's food involved."

But Caleb hung back. "I have a few things I need to say to Sienna. I'll be along in a little while."

"Okay. And by the way...you made me worried sick with you leaving unannounced like that. I'd like a bit of an explanation when you get home tonight."

He looked at his mother sheepishly. He never did like making her worry unnecessarily.

"Yes, Mom."

She couldn't help but smile at his repentant demeanor. He looked like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jacob slowly made his way to Sienna and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you as well. I love you so much, baby girl."

Then he wrapped his strong arms around her and she relished the rare show of emotion.

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered.

The Cullens had surreptitiously snuck out of the room during this tender moment. Only Edward had stayed. Jacob looked up at him. "You better take good care of her. I'm on pretty good terms with a local pack of wolves."

Edward smiled. "Wouldn't want to get on their bad side."

Jacob looked again at Sienna. "You take care. You're still my little girl and if you need anything, you know where I'll be."

"I know. Thanks, Dad."

He smiled at her and there was a twinkle in his eye. And she smiled back, grateful that they were still a family, unconventional though they may be.

Then Bella and Matt made their way out the the front door. Lucas looked as if he was gonna try and stay under the radar to stick around a little longer, but Jacob gently but firmly grabbed his shoulder and guided him toward the door.

"Come on, Luke. We still have to talk about you sneaking out earlier."

Luke's eyes widened. He was sure he had gotten away with it.

"Damn, I thought you forgot."

"Yeah, wishful thinking. And watch your language."

Luke sighed as they left the house. Jacob took one last look at his daughter and smiled again before closing the door behind them.

They heard the car pull away and Edward quietly excused himself, leaving only Caleb and Sienna in the now nearly empty room.

"Sienna, I want to apologize."

"Caleb, you really don't have to. I understand it was awkward for you at the beginning. We're all good now."

He looked at her sadly. "No, its not that easy. I said some things to you that were completely uncalled for. And I shouldn't have left like that. I know it seemed as if I was just mad and taking it all out on you. But in reality, I just felt guilty about the whole thing. You know, ratting you out to Dad. If I hadn't done that, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry."

"Are you kidding me, that's why you left? Well that was stupid."

He looked at her somewhat surprised at her bluntness.

"Come on, Caleb. You know he would have probably found out about Edward and me anyway. And he would have gotten royally pissed no matter when he heard the news. He would've still punished me, and I would've still told him off and run away. None of what happened is your fault. And after what happened today I'm convinced it was meant to be this way. If I were human right now, we all would have been killed by the Volturi. Besides, you probably did the right thing by telling him. You were just protecting me."

He took her hand. Maybe all he needed was to hear that she didn't blame him.

"Ok, maybe you're right. It probably would have happened regardless of me. But I still shouldn't have said those things to you right before I left. No matter what happens, you will always be my little sister. And I may not say it all the time, but...I love you, kid."

She smiled then hugged him. "I love you too. Even if you are a stubborn jerk sometimes."

He laughed then stood.

"Well, I better get going. That pizza isn't going to stay hot forever."

"And I think Mom was pretty serious about lecturing you on taking off like you did. You don't mess with her when she's like this. You better get home fast."

He drew a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh. He knew he was in for it with his mom, and her lectures were never very much fun. He went to the door and turned back to her.

"Good night, Sen. You did good today."

"Thanks. Drive safely. We don't need another accident in the family. Carlisle can only take so many surgeries and I doubt you want to be a werewolf AND a vampire."

"God help us," he said. She laughed, and then he was gone. Edward was by her side in a flash.

_You worked everything out then? _

She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

_Sounds too good to be true, doesn't it?_

_Wonder how long it will last this time. _He looked at her skeptically.

_I'm gonna take it as it comes. By the way, thanks for standing by my side today. I don't think I could've faced Aro without you next to me._

He brought her into his arms and held her close.

_You did so well. We all owe you our lives._

Their thoughts were quiet for a few moments as they stood, just content to be in each other's arms.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Can we go upstairs now?"

He smiled and kissed her softly.

_I thought you'd never ask._

THE END

_And that's it! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and added the story to their favorites list...it means a lot to me. Please let me know what you thought!!_


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE NEW STORY

I'm trying to get more readers for my new stuff, so...

Please try out my new one-shot: Prologue for "A Boundless Heart", a new Harry Potter story featuring Scorpius Malfoy (Draco's son)

And the rest of the story will be coming soon. Thanks!


End file.
